Tres Días Juntos
by Nacha.Malfoy
Summary: En tres días y tres noches, harán realidad todas y cada una de sus fantasías; su pasión parece no tener límites. Bella sabía que al enamorarse de Edward Cullen había roto las reglas de juego. Pero ya era demaciado tarde…
1. Prólogo

Tres Días juntos

**Prefacio**

Edward es el orgulloso primogénito de Carlisle y, por lo tanto, heredero de millones de dinero, junto con el trono de Inglaterra. Estaba siempre acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que deseaba… Y lo que más deseaba en esta vida era a Bella. En tres días y tres noches, hicieron realidad todas y cada una de sus fantasías; su pasión parecia no tener límites. Bella sabía que al enamorarse de él había roto las reglas de juego. Pero ya era demaciado tarde…

* * *

Aqui mi nueva locura... actualizaré en un momento ^^

Bye!

Nacha Malfoy


	2. Primer Encuentro

**Disclaimer: **Claramente estos personajes no son míos, sino que pertenecen a la envidiable Stephanie Meyer, sin embargo hice unos cambios…xD.

La historia la saqué de un libro que leyó mi melliza Magdi. Malfoy, que se llama "Tres días juntos" de Kate Walker y la adapté a Twilight :B. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Tres días juntos

**Capitulo 1**

-_Disculpe. ¿Está este asiento libre?_

Bella ni siquiera tuvo que mirar para arriba para saber quién le había hablado. Sólo una persona en toda la sala de espera podría tener esa pro nunciación. El tipo de voz que envolvía los sen tidos y que hacía vibrar por la sensualidad del acento.

Lo había visto en cuanto entró. Habría sido imposible no verlo. Era alto, tez blanca como el marfil, de porte majestuoso y sobresalía entre todos los demás. Era el tipo de hombre que, sin tener que hacer nada, atraía la mirada de cualquier mujer con la fuerza de un imán.

Bella no había podido ocultar el enorme in terés que había suscitado en ella y estaba segura de que él había visto cómo lo miraba. Sin em bargo, no había hecho nada para demostrar que le importaba: ni una ligera sonrisa, ni el más leve rastro de aprobación ni de desprecio. Ni el más mínimo gesto había perturbado su hermoso ros tro; pero ella sabía que no le había pa sado desapercibida.

-_He dicho..._

-_¡Ya he oído...!_

Lo había dicho un poco enfadado, lo que hizo que ella levantara la cabeza de forma abrupta, apartándose de la cara unos suaves rizos color chocolate, y que le contestara de mala manera. Sus enormes ojos de matiz dorado, ribeteados por unas pestañas largas y rizadas, se posaron en su cara y, por un instante, pensó que el corazón se le había parado.

_¡Dios santo! ¡De cerca era aún más espectacu lar!_ pensó. Tenía la belleza de una piel pulida como un tributo de marfil, la cara de una escultura griega y una boca carnosa y sen sual. La nariz era larga y recta y el pelo cobrizo imposible, tan corto que enfatizaba la perfec ción de sus asombrosas facciones.

Y si le había parecido alto en la distancia, al tenerle de pie a su lado, con aquellos sorprendentes ojos fijos en ella, el impacto era demoledor.

-_¡Ya he oído lo que ha dicho...!_

Bella bajó su tono, deseando poder borrar el interés de la cara.

-_Pensé que no estaba ocupado._

Y no lo estaba. Llevaba allí sola unos tres cuartos de hora y él debía haberse dado cuenta. Después de todo, no le había quitado los ojos de encima en todo aquel tiempo.

Ella había intentado ocultarse tras la revista que había comprado para la espera; aun así, cada vez que había levantado la cara, había sentido sus ojos clavados en ella.

-_Me preguntaba si estaba esperando a alguien._

-_No. Estoy aquí sola._

-_¿Le importa si me siento con usted?_

-_¿Por qué?_

Sabía que parecería desconfiada, como una gata que ve acercarse a su territorio a un ex traño; pero no podía evitarlo. Así era como se sentía, recelosa e insegura de sí misma. Sobre todo, porque la opulenta sala de espera de la clase VIP la hacía sentirse como una intrusa. No se trataba del tipo de lugar que ella solía frecuentar; nunca se lo podría haber permitido de no haber sido por su nuevo empleo.

Él, por el contrario, parecía estar en el lugar que le correspondía. Aunque iba vestido como ella, con vaqueros y un jersey, estaba claro que su ropa no era de la misma calidad. No; la suya era de marca. A pesar de todo, había algo en él que parecía hablar de un espíritu salvaje. Era como si una parte básica de su carácter no pegara con aquel lugar ultramoderno.

Él se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de ella e, inconscientemente, ella desvió la mirada ha cia los hombros, notando su anchura y fortaleza.

-_Para charlar un rato durante la espera._

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en aquella de vastadora boca y sus ojos dorados como el ébano brillaron durante un segundo con un toque de humor.

-_¿Le parece tan mala idea?_ -continuó él.

-_No... No..._

Lo que le faltaba. Se le estaba enredando la lengua y era incapaz de decir palabras coheren tes. Ésa era una situación a la que no estaba acos tumbrada. Normalmente, no tenía ningún pro blema para hablar con extraños. Al contrario, estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Entonces, ¿por qué le afectaba ese hombre de aquella manera?

-_Van a llamar a mi vuelo en cualquier mo mento._

-_Lo dudo -_dijo Edward mirando hacia una enorme ventana-. _Cada vez nieva con más intensidad.__No creo que ningún piloto con dos dedos de frente se atreva a despegar con un tiempo así. Tendrá suerte si su vuelo sólo se retrasa un par de horas._

-_¿Qué quiere decir con «sólo» un par de ho ras?_

-_Que podrían cancelar el vuelo. En realidad, podrían cancelar todos los vuelos y cerrar el ae ropuerto: Será mejor que tenga en cuenta esa posibilidad_ -dijo él, viendo cómo se le cambiaba la cara-. _Creo que el tiempo va a empeorar._

¿Y qué haría ella entonces? Si el aeropuerto cerraba no tendría ningún sitio a donde ir; nin gún lugar al que volver. Se suponía que ese día era el comienzo de una nueva vida.

-_¿Le gustaría tomar algo conmigo?_

-_No..._

Se sentía incapaz de decir que sí, que se sen tara con ella. Parecía que toda su educación se había evaporado.

-_¿De qué tiene miedo? ¿Cree que voy a saltar sobre usted delante de los otros pasajeros? Quizá tenga miedo de que su arrebatadora belleza me vuelva loco y la tome aquí mismo, sin piedad._

-_Desde luego, es usted ridículo._

Luchó por dominar el vuelco que le había dado el corazón al oír eso de la «arrebatadora belleza». Lo había dicho con tono irónico, pero algo en aquellos ojos le había dicho que aque llas palabras tenían más significado real de lo que parecía.

-_No sea tonto_ -continuó ella-. _Simplemente, no sé qué quiere; por qué quiere hablar con una total extraña._

El sonido que él hizo con la lengua mostraba impaciencia. El gesto no era nada inglés por lo que ella se preguntó de dónde sería. El acento no era ni francés ni italiano; era mucho más exótico. La arrogancia y el orgullo de su perfil y su porte le hizo pensar en los reyes de la antigüedad; pero esos pen samientos extraños se alejaron de su mente cuando él volvió a hablar.

-_No creo que sea ninguna idiota_ -declaró con cierta rudeza-. _¿Por qué se comporta como si lo fuera? Sabe muy bien lo que hay entre no sotros. Está ahí desde el primer momento en el que me fijé en usted y usted en mí._

-_Desde luego que no._

No le gustaba la postura de inferioridad que tenía por estar sentada; se sentía muy vulnerable. Con precipitación, se puso de pie, pero en lugar de arreglar las cosas las empeoró.

Al estar cara a cara con él, era plenamente consciente de las diferencias entre ellos. Aunque medía casi un metro ochenta y siempre se había considerado demasiado alta, ese hombre tenía la rara habilidad de hacer que se sintiera pequeña.

La cabeza de él estaba bastante por encima de la de ella, lo que la obligaba a mirar hacia arriba. El ángulo la hizo fijarse en la peligrosa sensuali dad de su boca. Su preciosa boca y la suave piel de marfil que la rodeaba. Inmediatamente, se preguntó qué se sentiría al tener aquella boca sobre la suya, al presionar sus labios contra la sua vidad de los de él.

Estaba tan cerca de él que el aroma de su cuerpo embriagó sus sentidos.

-_Desde luego que no_ -repitió, esta vez con menos firmeza-. _¿Qué se supone que hay entre nosotros? No sé de qué me está hablando._

Sus ojos brillaron con una mirada bur lona.

-_Sabe muy bien de lo que estoy hablando_ -le respondió con una voz suave y peligrosa-. _Los dos sabemos lo que está sucediendo entre noso tros, aunque usted no quiera admitirlo._

De manera inesperada, levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla, dejando tras los dedos una huella de fuego en su piel.

-_Y el nombre es muy sencillo_ -murmuró.

Mantuvo la mirada de ella, dejándola muda, incapaz de moverse o de pestañear. Y lo que leyó en aquella mirada fija, brillante y fiera le dio la respuesta que tanto deseaba y temía.

«Sexo».

La palabra flotó en la mente de Bella.

Puro. Primario. Poderoso. El tipo de respuesta instintiva que no se podía entender ni explicar. Una interacción humana de lo más básica. No se podía negar ni tampoco resistirse a ella.

Estaba claro que él también había sufrido el mismo impacto de reconocimiento carnal, la misma señal que decía «deseo a esta persona. La deseo tanto que moriría si no pudiera tenerla».

A Bella se le secó la garganta y el corazón se le aceleró. Sus manos comenzaron a sudarle.

-_Yo..._

Abrió la boca para negar tal acusación, pero la verdad ahogó la protesta.

-_¿Sí?_ -la animó él con tal suavidad que esa palabra sencilla se convirtió en pura seducción.

Le resultaba obsceno estar sintiendo algo tan primitivo en un lugar tan público e impersonal. Sin embargo, estaba convencida de que estaban rodeados de un aura que los envolvía y los prote gía de las miradas ajenas.

-_¿Qué ibas a decir? -_insistió él.

Ella sentía la boca tan seca que era incapaz de pronunciar palabra y sólo podía negar con la ca beza, confundida.

Su reacción fue brusca y sorprendente, haciéndole sentir pánico durante un instante. Apartó la mano y murmuró algo en un idioma que ella no reconoció.

-_¡Ya basta! -_declaró con voz fría-. _No tengo tiempo para esto..._

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

-_Yo..._

Bella luchó con la maraña de sentimientos que había anidado en su garganta y le impedía hablar.

-_Yo..._ —volvió a decir, con poca voz-._ Por fa vor... ¡Espere!_

A ella le pareció que había dado un grito y que todos se iban a volver a mirarla; pero apenas había sido un susurro. Entonces, él, lentamente, se dio la vuelta.

-_¿Qué ha dicho?_

Bella respiró hondo para controlarse y hablar sin que se le notara la ansiedad.

-_He dicho que espere._

Él levantó una ceja e inclinó la cabeza como si estuviera considerando la situación.

-_¿Ha cambiado de opinión?_

-_Sí._

Era mejor dejarle pensar eso. Que pensara que había cambiado de opinión en lugar de dejarle saber que lo había sentido todo el tiempo. Que no podía dejarle que saliera de su vida con la misma rapidez con la que había entrado.

-_¿Ha cambiado de opinión y qué quiere?_

-_Que se quede para charlar..._

Él seguía sin moverse.

-_Y quizá para tomar algo..._ -añadió señalando hacia la ventana-._ Está claro que ninguno de los dos va a ir a ninguna parte pronto. Las horas pa san muy lentas cuando se está esperando._

Él seguía sin darle una respuesta._ ¿Qué estaba esperando ese hombre? ¿Que le suplicara? Pensó._ Pues no pensaba hacerlo. Aunque si se diera de nuevo la vuelta...

Él esperó un minuto más. Lo justo para po nerle los nervios de punta. Después, con rapidez, recorrió la corta distancia que los separaba.

Bella pensó que se parecía a una sigilosa pan tera y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para apartar de su mente visiones en las que ese hombre era el verdadero depredador y ella, su presa.

De manera inesperada, le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora que habría derretido un bloque de hielo y que acababa de romper en mil pedazos la delicada barrera que ella había comenzado a construir.

-_Me alegro de que haya cambiado de opinión_ -dijo con tanta calidez que ella se preguntó si es taba hablando con el mismo hombre de hacía escasos segundos-._ Odio esperar. No tengo pa ciencia._

-_Yo tampoco -_admitió Bella-. _De hecho, ya estaba aburridísima._

Después de tantos meses sintiéndose sola y re chazada, la mirada de apreciación que brillaba en los ojos de aquel hombre era como un bálsamo para su dolido orgullo.

-_Pero ya no importa lo que tengamos que es perar porque ya no nos daremos cuenta del tiempo._- dijo Edward

-_No..._

No pudo decir nada más porque le estaba vol viendo a suceder lo mismo. La sensualidad de las palabras de él la había vuelto a dejar con la gar ganta tan seca que tuvo que deslizar la lengua por los labios para despegarlos. Al ver su intensa mi rada negra seguir el movimiento, sintió como si en realidad la hubiera tocado y tembló en secreto.

La necesidad de que la tocara de verdad le hizo flaquear las piernas y tuvo que sentarse.

-_¿No quiere sentarse? _-logró decirle Bella.

Cuando él se sentó a su lado, la invadió un nuevo sentimiento. Una sensación incómoda, como si algo húmedo y resbaloso le hubiera re corrido la espina dorsal.

De repente, supo que su vida no volvería a ser la misma. Que su futuro estaba unido a ese hom bre y que no habría manera de liberarse de él.

¡Fin! :D

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, porque cuando me lo contaron, la amé!... ^^

Gracias mi melliza por darme la genial idea…te adoroo!. Nos vemos en el próximo capi, que lo subiré el sábado ^^

Pero ¿Qué hará Bella?, ¿Lo dejara entrar en su corazón?.. ^^

Bye!

Nacha Malfoy


	3. Café para dos

**Disclaimer: **Claramente estos personajes no son míos, sino que pertenecen a la envidiable Stephanie Meyer, sin embargo hice unos cambios…xD.

La historia la saqué de un libro que leyó mi melliza Magdi. Malfoy, que se llama "Tres días juntos" de Kate Walker y la adapté a Twilight :B. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Tres días juntos

**Capitulo 2**

-_Entonces, ¿de qué hablamos?_

Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobre humano para alejar los molestosos pensamientos que no dejaban de llegarle a su cabeza, junto con costarle mucho más articular palabras para dirigirse a Edward. Ya era hora de que comenzara a controlar la situación, ya que en caso contrario, terminaría actuando como una idiota._ ¡Mira que verlo como el amo de su destino!_ pensó en un momento. Este hombre sólo iba a ser un nuevo conocido para ella, o por lo menos de eso se convencía. De acuerdo, las palabras sorprendente, fascinante, guapo para morirse, le quedaba corto a aquel tributo a un olvidado Dios griego, y lo reconocía, pero sólo era un hombre, al fin y al cabo, igual de los muchos que se habían cruzado en su camino.

Entonces, sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar. Desde luego, _«sólo un hombre»_ no era la des cripción más adecuada para ella, sin embargo se convencía de ello.

-_¿Por dónde empezamos?_- dijo finalmente Bella, para que el silencio entre ellos no fuera tan incómodo

_-Por nuestros nombres.-_ dijo Edward con una voz de los ángeles

-_Es verdad; ni siquiera nos hemos presentado. Me llamo Bella Swan -_logró decir con natura lidad-._ ¿Y usted es...?_ —añadió tendiéndole la mano.

-_Soy Edward Cullen, y puedes tutearme_ –le respondió él con una sonrisa, que casi produjo en Bella un desmayo.

-_Edward..._

Ahora todo parecía un poco más normal. Pero entonces, cuando Bella al fin se sintió en confianza, él le tomó la mano y ella sintió que todoa la tranquilidad volvía a desaparecer en cues tión de segundos, después de horas de esfuerzo por controlarlo.

Su piel era frío y seguro, y su apretón, afanoso y controlado. Pero fue el contacto sensual de su piel lo que provocó que una descarga eléc trica le recorriera todo el cuerpo, llegando incluso a todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo.

-_Edward..._ -volvió a decir ella, intentando ocul tar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo instante-. _Es un nombre poco corriente actualmente y, desde luego, es más común en el año 1800, es más diría que más antiguo aún- _dijo con una sonrisa, ¿Intentaba burlarse de él?, No, desde luego que no, solo quería aminorar el silencio que los cernía.

-_Mis padres, tiene una aprehensión por los nombres antiguos_ -dijo con un tono sorprendente-._ Es de origen germano y significa Guardian_, a lo mejor creyeron que era apropiado simplemente.

Desde luego, le iba a la perfección. Pegaba con su orgullo, con sus facciones y con su presencia, y esos músculos, si, esos músculo si que defenderían a alguien en peligro. Ya era majestuoso e impresionantemente hermoso.

-_Al menos, significa algo. Una vez busqué Bellaa en un diccionario de nombres. Parece que es el nombre es de origen Italiano y significa la que ama a Dios, cosa que mis padres no le acertaron mucho que digamos. _

Él todavía le tenía la mano sujeta y a ella no se le ocurría cómo podía soltarse sin resultar desa gradable y desconfiada. Así que, la dejó donde estaba, que en realidad era lo que más le apetecía.

-_¿A qué lugar te dirigias hoy?, me refiero al vuelo, que creo que ya lo cancelaron _-dijo Bella, intentando que la conver sación continuara-.

-_Se supone que hoy tenía que volar hacia Inglaterra_._- _dijo Edward, claramente él no se estaba esforzando por llevar una conversación más dinámica.

-_¿Tienes amigos allí?_

-_Familia._

Algo había cambiado en aquella difícil conversación. Sin saber cómo, ella se había metido en un tema del que él no quería hablar. Inocentemente, había intentado atravesar unas barreras que no sabía que existían, ya que de saberlo, no hubiera llegado a ese punto. Notó una nueva dureza en sus brillantes ojos dorados que la hizo sentirse mal. De repente, se sintió incómoda con la mano entre las de él por lo que, con un suave gesto, la apartó.

-_Me gustaría tomar algo_ -logró finalmente decir con un grado de di ficultad.

-_Claro_ -en un instante, la mirada distante de Edward ha bía desaparecido y de nuevo se mostraba cortés y caballero.

Sólo le bastó una mirada para conseguir que un camarero fuera a atenderlos de inmediato.

-_¿Qué desean?_- preguntó el camarero dirigiendose a Edward

-_¿Bella? ¿Qué te apetece? ¿Café- té? ¿Vino? Elije lo que quieras-_ dijo con un tono de superioridad e importancia, cosa que a Bella no le molestó en absoluto.

-_Café_ —respondió ella rápidamente. No quería tomar ninguna bebida alcohólica; ya se sentía bastante alterada como para darse el lujo, de que el alcohol se le fuera a la cabeza y quedar como una completa loca.

-_Café para dos, por favor_.-dijo él

-_Sí, señor._

A Bella no le habría sorprendido que el ca marero se inclinara ante él. El tono de su voz ha bía sido cortés, pero, al mismo tiempo, había exi gido obediencia total. Obviamente, Edward Cullen era una persona acostumbrada a dar órdenes y a que éstas se cumplieran inmediatamente.

-_¿Bella...?_- dijo Edward, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ella, aquellos pensamientos que hacían que no se diera cuenta del paso del tiempo.

-_Per... perdón. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?_- preguntó despistadamente

¿había notado que estaba pensando en él nuevamente? Por supuesto que sí. Seguro que lo sabía con toda certeza y le gustaba porque eso era lo que quería o estaba acostumbrado a ello.

-_¿Te estaba preguntado hacía dónde te diri gías en tu vuelo?_

-_¡Ah!, iba a Forks._

Forks claramente estaba en sentido opuesta a la dirección que él llevaba. El destino los había unido sin más, pero sólo por un breve instante, o al menos eso quería creer Edward. Y, antes de que pasara mucho tiempo, el destino los volvería a separar con más impetu que nunca.

Edward se sorprendió de que esa noticia le afec tara tanto. Era como si una mula le hubiera dado una coz en el estómago, produciendole un dolor que nunca había experimentado antes con otra persona.

¿Por qué? ¿Porque esa mujer iba en dirección contraria a la suya? ¿Porque ella iba a Forks, Washington cuando él iba a Inglaterra?

-_¿Qué hay en Forks? ¿Un hombre?_

-_Si –_ dijo Bella, sin embargo no mentía, Edward produjo un bufido que salió de su pecho, por pensar que ella estaba comprometida, hasta que escuchó- _mi padre, está solo y le haré compañía por un tiempo largo, supongo._

_-Claro, supones si es que logramos salir de este aeropuerto_

Claro, si salían del aeropuerto llegaría al lado de Charlie, su padre, pensó Bella. Sin embargo no tenía en este momento intención de ver a Charlie, siendo que tenía a Edward a su lado, en ese momento no importaban los sentimientos de su padre

-_Bueno, también conseguí un trabajo en un hotel llamado "midnight sun" y justo ellos me ofrecieron un tra bajo. Me lla maron y me dijeron que si quería hacer una entrevista con ellos. Después, me ofrecieron el puesto_.

-_¿En Forks?_

_-Claro, para empezar. Tengo que hacer un curso de seis semanas sobre la empresa. Después, me pue den mandar a cualquier parte del mundo._

Y la oferta de trabajo no podía haber llegado en mejor momento. La relación con James estaba empeorando cada día más y el sueño de él de casarse con ella, totalmente destrozado, ya que Bella pensaba que aún era muy jóven.

Y no habría sido una mortal normal si no hubiera desea do que James se enterara de su suerte. Siempre la había acusado de ser demasiado mesurada, prudente y cautelosa :

«Eres tan cuidadosa con todo que resulta tre mendamente aburrido, Bella», se había quejado él. «Nadie pensaría que tienes veintidos años. Eres tan anticuada y madura para su edad...». Y claramente James la quería liar a él para siempre con un simple papel

El regreso del camarero con los cafés le con cedió un minuto de distracción para recobrar la compostura y regresar nuevamente al presente.

-_¿Cómo te gusta el café?_ -le preguntó Edward, tomando el control hasta de la cosa más insigni ficante.

-Con chocolate y dos de azúcar.

Él tomaba el café totalmente al contrario: ne gro y sin azúcar. Pero lo que más le asombró fueron los movimientos elegantes y efi cientes de sus manos, que parecían manejarse por si solas.

Edward se mostraba totalmente distinto a James, pensó sin poder evitarlo. James tenía una complexión típica Estadounidense además de ser rubio con ojos rojos rubí. Siempre habría dicho que ése era el tipo de hombres que le gustaba. Hasta que llegó a conocer a Edward y descubrió el poderoso efecto que él tenía sobre ella, ahora que James no lo tenía y nunca lo tuvo.

-_Entonces, no dejas a ninguna persona..._ -continuó Edward cuando el camarero se mar chó-._ ¿No echarás de menos a nadie?_

-_Si; a mi madre. Pero se casó con Phill, y bueno no quise intervenir ya que como el juega beisbol en las ligas menores, tendrían que viajar siempre, y no es algo que me agrade, ahora se iban a Jacksonville y como soy hija única, no hay nadie que me retenga aquí_

-_¿Y si yo te pidiera que te quedaras?_- dijo Edward en un tono desafiante, mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

-_¿Qué?-_ dijo Bella casi atorándose con el café

Bella lo miró a los ojos buscando cualquier traza irónica o de broma que le dijera que estaba bromeando, sin embargo no encontró ningún indicio de ello.

-_¿Qué... qué has dicho Edward?_

Su mirada negra no se alteró sino que se man tuvo fija en la de ella con una fuerza que hizo que la boca se le secara y que el corazón le la tiera a toda velocidad en su pecho.

-_Sabes muy bien lo que he dicho_ -le dijo con suavidad, inclinándose hacia delante para susu rrarle al oído-. _Me gustaría que no tomaras ese avión a Forks; que no te fueras junto a tu padre,ni a ese magnífico trabajo que has conseguido._

Ella echó la cabeza para atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos, totalmente sorprendida.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa y le agarró la barbilla.

-_En lugar de eso, me gustaría que te quedaras aquí conmigo y que exploráramos lo que acaba mos de descubrir. Ver adónde nos lleva._

Bella se había quedado totalmente muda. Sus pensamientos eran un verdadero caos. Lo único que podía ver con claridad era al hombre que te nía delante de ella con esa mirada que la hací volar por los aires, sin necesidad de tener alas. Aquella mandíbula dura y el brillo profundo de sus ojos hipnotizándola como una verdadero mago.

Como estaba mirándolo con tanta fijeza, se dio cuenta de que algo cruzaba su mente. Lo vio y supo su significado, pero su mente estaba de masiado aturdida para reaccionar o rechazarlo. Además, sabía que no quería reaccionar por miedo a errar nuevamente.

Así que se quedó donde estaba. Permaneció completamente quieta y observó la cabeza de Edward aproximarse. Vio la devastadora boca suavizarse y acercarse a la suya.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que la suavidad había sido engañosa. Que su beso no era la cari cia delicada que había previsto o que había imaginado antes. En lugar de eso, fue firme y fuerte. En el mismo momento en el que sintió que su alma se separaba de su cuerpo, se despertaron en ella sentimientos que la que maron con una promesa.

En ningún momento la tocó, a parte de con los labios. No necesitaba sujetarla y lo sabía. Bella también lo sabía. Sabían que era la fuerza de sus propios sentimientos lo que la mantenía atada al asiento, incapaz de moverse.

-_Ayúdame, Bella_ -murmuró él en sus labios-. _Dime qué puedo hacer yo para que te quedes a mi lado. Para mantenerte aquí un poco más._

_-Yo..._

¿Estaría escuchando bien? ¿Estaría ese hombre sorprendente diciéndole a ella que quería que se quedara con él? ¿Y era posible que ella estuviera considerando la posibilidad de decirle que sí? Lo único que sabía de él era su nombre. Ni siquiera sabía si podía confiar en él.

Estaba tan sorprendida que sólo podía negar con la cabeza.

-_¿No? Al menos, déjame persuadirte..._

Esa vez su beso fue más fogozo lleno de pura tentación. Con ama bilidad, hizo que abriera los labios, introduciéndo su cálida lengua a causa del café, haciéndola suspirar. Entonces, él enredó los dedos en sus rizos color chocolate y la sujetó para poder profundizar y prolongar la caricia por unos cuantos minutos más.

Bella sintió que una oleada de calor inun daba todo su ser y le nublaba la razón, impidiendo llevar información alguna a su cerebro. Se en contró perdida, ahogándose en tumultuosas sensaciones que tenía, con una necesidad imperiosa cre ciendo en su interior, centrándose en el punto medio entre sus caderas.

-_Edward..._

-_¡Señoras y caballeros...!_

Un nuevo sonido penetró la necesidad deli rante que nublaba su mente. La voz de un hom bre, fuerte y real, irrumpió en sus sueños, devol viéndola a la innecesaria realidad.

-_Señoras y caballeros. Sentimos informarlos..._

Bella se perdió el resto de las palabras, sólo podía mirar a Edward, con los ojos entrecerrados para lograr concentrarse y aclarar la cantidad de sensaciones y sentimiento que irrumpían en su cerebro.

-_¿Qué ha dicho? ¿Qué quiere decir que se han cancelado todos los servicios?_

-_Te lo dije_ -dijo él con sequedad y dichoso de cumplir su objetivo-. _El tiempo ha ido empeorando durante todo el día. La ven tisca está encima de nosotros y los aviones no pueden salir ni aterrizar esta noche. No saldrá ningún vuelo hasta mañana por la mañana._

-_¡Ningún vuelo! -_repitió y casi gritó Bella, con el horror reflejado en su rostro-. _¿Cómo es posible? ¿Te...?_

Durante un segundo llegó a pensar que él lo había arreglado todo.

Edward se rió.

-_Querida Bella, ¿de verdad piensas que yo puedo hacer eso? Para organizar una cosa así tendría que haber hecho un pacto con el Todo_ _poderoso... o quizá con el Diablo_.

Eso último sí que podía creérselo, admitió Bella para sí misma. El gesto malicioso de su boca y la mirada de triunfo de sus ojos eran realmente diabólicos. Quizá no lo hubiera preparado todo, pero estaba claro que pensaba beneficiarse de aquella situación.

-_Pero no importa quién hiciera todo esto; ahora tendrás que quedarte._

-_¡Pero, no puedo quedarme aquí! ¿Adónde puedo ir? ¿Dónde voy a dormir?_

¡Dios santo! Acababa de dejar el hotel aquella misma mañana pensando que partía hacia una nueva vida, que se extendería en el pequeño pueblo de Forks

.

-_No te preocupes -_la calmó Edward-._ Puedes..._

De repente, se interrumpió él mismo. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿En serio había pensado ofrecerle su casa? ¿Es que estaba loco?

Eso parecía. Ésa era la única respuesta que en contraba a su comportamiento desde la primera vez que la vio hacía un par de horas.

«._.. me gustaría que te quedaras aquí conmigo y que exploráramos lo que acabamos de descu brir. Ver adónde nos lleva..._». ¿Había dicho él eso? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?, él nunca actuaba de esa manera, es que ¿tanto lo hacía cambiar una simple humana como Bella?

Le gustaba aquella mujer; eso no podía ne garlo. Realmente, le subía la temperatura, que eso era casi imposible para un vampiro como él. ¡Y de qué manera! Pero era un idiota si se dejaba llevar por las hormonas que aún seguían intactas, igual que su estancado cuerpo; podía cometer el error más grande de su vida.

Pero Bella le afectaba a sus instintos más bási cos. Sólo tenía que mirarla para soñar con aque llos suaves labios junto a los de él, las finas curvas de su cuerpo pegadas al suyo, su aroma a fresas que desprendía cada poro de su piel al encontrarse él cerca, la seda de su pelo entre sus dedos... Sólo pensar en eso le producía un dolor tan intenso que quería gemir.

¿Pero cuánto estaba dispuesto a pagar por una noche de pasión? ¿Merecería esa mujer el sacrifi cio de todo por lo que había peleado durante tanto tiempo? ¿Podría abandonar las metas por las que había luchado durante tantos años.

«¡No!».

Con una brusquedad que Bella sintió en el corazón, la soltó y se puso de pie.

-_Puedes quedarte en un hotel. La compañía aé rea lo habrá organizado todo. Si vienes conmigo..._

Antes de que pudiera recoger su equipaje de mano, él ya se había dado la vuelta, alejándose.

Bella estaba sorprendida y confusa. ¿Qué ha bría hecho para que cambiara tan de repente? Estaba segura de que hacía unos instantes iba a ofrecerle un lugar para quedarse.

Y ella había estado a punto de aceptar su oferta para mantenerse cerca de él. Pero debía haber estado soñando. Ni siquiera sabía si él vivía en ese lugar, Alaska.

«Acéptalo, Bella», se dijo a sí misma. «No lo conoces tan bien como para hacer todo lo que él diga, ¿o si?».

-_Todo está solucionado_ -dijo él, abriéndose camino entre la multitud con elegancia.

-_Están llamando a los hoteles del aeropuerto. Sólo tienes que esperar y te dirán en cuál te que das._

-_¡Fantástico!_ -dijo intentando parecer entu siasmada, nunca había sido buena para las mentiras, por lo que estaba completamente segura de que él captó su poco entusiasmo.

Debería sentirse aliviada, pero ése no era el sentimiento que mejor describía su estado. En realidad se sentía tan desinflada como un globo pinchado.

-_¿Qué vas a hacer tú?_

-_Volveré a mi casa. Aunque haya mucha nieve no creo que esté cortada la autopista -_le informó, con un teléfono móvil en la mano-. _Acabo de lla mar a mi chófer, vendrá a buscarme en unos ins tantes._

¿Sería capaz de dejarla así? ¿Después de ha berle dicho que le gustaría que se quedara con él? ¿Ni siquiera iba a esperar hasta que ella se marchara al hotel?

-_Entonces, esto es una despedida _-dijo ella, un poco taciturna.

-_Me imagino que sí._

Sólo un par de minutos más, se dijo Edward, y ella se marcharía. En dirección al hotel, fuera de su vida, fuera de su corazón. Él podía olvidarla. Quizá, cuando se des pertara al día siguiente, se alegraría de no haber sucumbido a la tentación carnal que le gritaba a cada momento cuando la tocaba.

Sólo sesenta segundos más y ella se marcharía. Pero en lugar de sentirse agradecido, sólo podía pensar en lo preciosa que estaba. El jersey de lana que llevaba se le ajustaba en los lugares adecua dos y los vaqueros apretaban sus sensuales cade ras de manera muy provocativa. Todavía tenía el sabor de aquellos jugosos labios en la boca. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, lo único que le ape tecía era...

«¡No!», se dijo furioso intentando recobrar el control. De reojo, vio la sombra del Volvo plateado en la puerta; Peter, su chofer no había perdido el tiempo.

-_Ha sido un placer._- le dijo Edward, intentando sacar una sonrisa en esos labios que habían producido en Bella, un millar de sensaciones

-_Igualmente_ -dijo ella, utilizando el mismo tono.

Para su consternación, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas; pero no pensaba derramar ninguna. Él ya la había dejado, por lo menos mentalmente. Así que no tenía ningún sentido prolongar aque llo durante más tiempo, si él no quería estar a su lado.

-_Entonces, adiós Edward._- él temblo al escuchar su nombre en los labios de aquella persona que no quería dejar atrás fuera de su vida

-_Adiós, Bella._

¿Por qué no se marchaba ya? En el otro lado de la habitación alguien estaba informando sobre las habitaciones, leyendo en voz alta los nombres de los pasajeros.

Edward tuvo la tentación de escuchar el hotel de ella, pero se resistió. Bella Swan era una complicación que debía evitar. No había espacio para ella, ni para ninguna otra mujer, en su vida. ¡Maldita fuera! Era como si estuviera casado, al menos, a los ojos de su padre, Carlisle.

Por desgracia, su cuerpo se negaba a obedecer a su mente. Sólo estar cerca de esa mujer era su ficiente para que sus actos fueran derrumbados y sus sentimientos más fuertes a cada momento. Cada segundo que ella permanecía a su lado minaba su resis tencia, reduciendo su deseo de luchar.

-_Adiós..._

Bellaa se dio la media vuelta. Por fin, se mar chaba y se alejaba de aquella mortal capaz de hacer que renunciase a todo.

Justo cuando pensaba que ya era libre, justo cuando había bajado la guardia, ella se volvió. Él vio lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero fue incapaz de prevenirlo.

Ella posó sus labios en la mejilla de él, dulces, cálidos y delicados. Las suaves curvas de su figura presionaron su cuerpo, sus senos contra su pecho. El delicado aroma que emanaba naturalmente de su piel lo envolvió en una nube y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, junto con una quemazón en su garganta por sed.

_-Bella... -_intentó protestar, pero la voz le fa lló. Entonces, giró la cara y sus labios tocaron los de ella y supo que estaba perdido.

Con un gemido, se olvidó de la batalla que había tenido lugar en su interior y la atrapó en sus brazos, presionándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-_No te marches_ -murmuró con la voz ronca-._ Quédate conmigo esta noche._

Nunca debería haberlo besado_._

Bella reconoció su error en el segundo en el que se acercó a él; pero había sido incapaz de evitarlo, incapaz de resistirse al impulso de besarlo nuevamente, sin saber si sería la última vez. Sólo pretendía darle un beso en la mejilla, una caricia breve, y marcharse; pero no salió así.

En cuanto sintió la tibieza de su piel, supo que estaba perdida. El calor invadió su cuerpo, derritiéndole el cerebro, dejándola incapaz de pensar. Tenía los pechos aplastados contra su tó rax, sus caderas, contra las de él de manera que pudo sentir la fuerza dura de su deseo antes de oírlo en su voz.

-_No te vayas, Bella..._ -repitió él, pero los dos sabían que ella no iba a ir a ninguna parte sin él.

No iba a quedarse en un hotel; no, sin él.

-_Quédate conmigo esta noche_ -murmuró Edward contra sus labios y con un gemido pro fundo y lastimero ella se rindió.

-_Sí_ -murmuró, con la voz tan ronca por el deseo como la de él-. _Sí, sí, sí. Por supuesto que me quedo contigo, el tiempo que tu me quieras a tu lado._

¡Fin!

* * *

Hola… bueno no fui capaz de dejarlos esperar hasta el sábado, siiii! Diganme vendida…xDDD sobre todo por que se avecinan los exámenes y no quiero hacer nada más que escribir

Gracias por los reviews :B

Nos vemos en el próximo Capi ^^

Bye!

Nacha. Malfoy


	4. Frutillas con chocolate

**Disclaimer: **Claramente estos personajes no son míos, sino que pertenecen a la envidiable Stephanie Meyer, sin embargo hice unos cambios…xD.

La historia la saqué de un libro que leyó mi melliza Magdi. Malfoy, que se llama "Tres días juntos" de Kate Walker y la adapté a Twilight :B. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Tres días juntos

**Capitulo 3**

-_¡Vaya!_

Bella ni siquiera pudo ocultar su asombro, ya que su yo interno gritaba al observar todo sin excepción.

-_¡Esto es sorprendente! ¿De verdad es tuyo?_- le preguntó a Edward, claramente tener un auto y una casa así llamaba la atención de cualquiera que lo conociera.

Cuando Edward le había hablado de su casa en Alaska, Bella sabía que el no se referería a un departamente pequeño y desordenado como el que ella había dejado con su madre en Arizona. Y sumándole a todo esto, el ver ese Volvo plateado con un chofer que lo esperaba amablemente en el aeropuerto, imaginó de inmediato que poseía mucho dinero, aunque no tenía tanta importancia. Pero jamas en ningún instante se imaginó algo parecido a lo que observaba en este preciso momento. Los techos eran altos y los ventanales le ayudaban a mostrar más la amplitud de la casa, los muebles parecían de una época totalmente olvidada, sin mencionar a las extraordinarias alfombras que adornaban casi toda la casa, dando la sensación de calidez, sin importar el frío que reinaba fuera de la casa. Al final de toda la casa, donde apartadamente se encontraban unos sillones forrados del mismo tono de las cortinas que tapaban los enormes ventanales, había una chimenea encendida.

_-Bueno Bella-_le dijo Edward_- En realidad esta casa es de mi padre, el suele tener un gusto más majestuoso que el mío, aunque no nos gusta mucho llamar la atención-_respondió señalando con la mano las enormes lámparas de araña que colgaban del techo y el mármol que rodeba la chimenea.

-_Edward,_ ¿Q_uién es tu padre?-_le preguntó Bella intri gada al observar tanto lujo.

La cara de Edward se contrajo, causando que su mirada se trasformase en el cambio más drástico que Bella había visto en un humano. Bella se había intrometido en un tema, el cual Edward no quería hablar nuevamente, por lo que no quiso insistir en el tema, para no incomodar más la situación. Sin embargo el silencio fue salvado por el chofer, que carraspeó para que se dieran cuenta de que se encontraba ahí en el lugar con el equipaje de Bella.

-_¡Oh, gracias!_ -dijo Bella complacida por el acto, dirigiéndose hacia él para tomar sus cosas; sin embargo, la mirada de Peter, el chofer, seguía fijamente en la de Edward.

-_¿Eso es todo, amo Edward?_- le pregunto Peter.

-_Eso es todo, Peter, gracias. Te avisaré si necesito algo, a lo mejor mañana tendrás que ir a dejar a la señorita Swan al aeropuerto, pero te mantendré informado al respecto. Por ahora, tómate la noche libre._

Bella incrédula observaba a aquel hombre que hacía una reverencia antes de salir de la sala de estar, por lo que después de segundos en que demoró en recordar algo, entonces dijo

-_Espere Peter, por favor-_ dijo dirigiendose a su mochila, para sacar la billetera, para darle una propina por llevar las maletas, por lo menos para ella, era lo menos que podía hacer por una persona que da esos servicios. Sin embargo, antes de siquiera poder sacar la billetera de la mochila, Edward fuertemente le tomó la mano, para evitar que hiciera aquello.

-_Ya puedes retirarte, Peter-_ le dijo Edward a éste, que miraba incrédulo a Bella, por lo menos su comportamiento.

Luego de unos momentos, antes de desaparecer Peter, hizo otra reverencia. A penas la puerta de la sala con chimenea, Bella se volvió hacia Edward, totalmente molesta.

-_Sólo quería darle una propina..- _dijo furiosa Bella, ya que no le había gustado en absoluto la actitud de Edward.

-_No es apropiado, Bella- _dijo este con el ceño fruncido, claramente no le agradaba esa actitud de ella para nada.

-_¿No es apropiado, dices tú? ¿Por qué..?¡Amo, Edward!-_ le dijo furiosa al acordarse del imperativo que había utilizado el chofer para dirigirse a él- _Te ha nombrado,¡Amo Edward!-_ obviamente sonaba más impresionante cuando lo decia, o en este caso, gritaba enfurecida- _¿Quién eres?, ¿De dónde provienes, Edward?_

Sin embargo, Edward hizo caso omiso a las preguntas que Bella quería que respondiera inmediatamente, con paso normal se fue al bar que se encontraba a un costado de aquella sala llena de doseles, en esa esquina se encontraban dos copas con una botella de vino. Con total delicadeza, algo que lo describia desde la primera vez que Bella lo había visto, sirvió en una copa, y bebió de él, saboreando cada gota de aquel exquisito vino, volteó a donde se encontraba Bella a brazos cruzados, esperando respuestas a sus interrogantes.

-_¿Quieres tomar algo, mi Bella?-_ le dijo sonriendo por la postura que ella había tomado, claramente se veía mucho más hermosa enojada.

-_ Lo que quiero ahora, Edward, si es que no te importa, serían preferiblemente respuesta a todas la interrogantes que inundan mi cabeza en este mismo instante_

Edward frunció el ceño, ya que por el tono de Bella, no sabía como zafarse de ella. Sin embargo Bella se dio cuenta que su tono de voz había sido más alto del habitual, claramente eso sucedía cuando se enfadaba, su madre se lo había dicho siempre, pero no podía evitarlo, ya que no podía existir sin tener respuestas a las preguntas que le rebotaban en la cabeza, junto con querer escucharse más alto aún que los latidos de su corazón que la invadían y la hacían perder sentido alguno de la realidad.

-_Edward, quiero que me des un explicación, no soy una idiota._

Él a cambio de tendió un encogimiento de hombros, no sabía que quería saber, acaso le diría _Bella, mi padre el rey de Inglaterra y yo soy un supuesto heredero, eso si, no te asustes, pero el tiene casi 200 años y yo, aunque represento 25, tengo alrededor de 100 años, pero no corras somos sólo vampiros, es decir, toda mi familia lo es_. Claramente saldría corriendo de ese lugar, y eso exactamente era lo que él quería evitar, particularmente por que no podía leer nada que pasara en la mente de Bella. Al encontrarla en el aeropuerto fue lo primero que le impresionó, sabía exactamente que pensaba, pero aún no sabía por qué ocurría eso. Luego de un largo rato de silencio Bella enfadada volvió a hablar en un tono más alto.

_-¿No me dirás nada?, ¿Por qué Peter te llamó amo Edward?-_ dijo ella casi sin aliento, ya sus pulmones se habían dado el trabajo de gritar mucho tiempo, por lo que ya las paredes le daban vueltas.-_ si no me das una explicación me marcho de aquí ahora mismo._

Lentamente en las comisuras de los labios de Edward, se dibujo una sonrisa, con sorna y completa ironía.

-_Y, ¿Dónde iras?-_ Edward ya se acercaba a ella, escuchaba latir fuertemente su corazón, acaso ¿sabía ella el peligro que tenía al tenerlo a él cerca?, un vampiro que ni siquiera podía despegarse de ella, sin embargo eso quería él, dejarla libre, para que no supiera su secreto más preciado, junto con dañarla tanto fisico, como emocionalmente.

Ni siquiera Bella tenía la menor idea a dónde dirigirse si es que Edward no le respondía lo que tramaba, ni siquiera se había fijado exactamente en que parte de Alaska estaban, adicionandole que no se ubicaba en absoluto en aquel lugar. Sin embargo no le quiso dar el privilegio para que él ganara en la discusión, eso jamas _Siempre digna _dijo para si misma.

-_No tengo la menor idea, y debo decir que ni siquiera me importa. Sin embargo estoy completamente segura de una cosa, Edward .._. dijo más furiosa aún por la relajacion de las facciones de Edward.

-_Te escucho, mi Bella-_ que la llamara Edward de esa manera, hacía que su corazón se acalerase mucho más de lo habitual, estaba peor que paciente con taquicardia en un hospital, es más, eso le quedaba corto. _Concéntrate Bella_ se decía a cada momento a si misma

_-No pienso quedarme en este maldito lugar si no me cuentas la verdad-_dijo relajandose un poco más, a ver si era capas de convencerlo, convirtiéndose en un deseo carnal.

Edward para aminorar más su sonrisa, claramente amaba a aquella mortal que se encontraba en su casa, tomó otro sorbo de vino, saboreándolo ahora con mucho mas ímpetu que antes.

-_¿Quieres la verdad, mi Bella?-_ esta solo pudo asentir con la cabeza-_ En este momento solo importamos tú y yo, dos personas que se atraen como dos imanes gigantes y que quieren estar juntos-_ Y para cambiar el tema agregó-_ ¿Estás segura que no quieres tomarte este vino?, está excelente._

Bella miró la copa que él le había ofrecido, y entrecerrando sus ojos, miró a aquel hombre con el que se encontraba a solas y le dijo.

-_Supongo que no intentas emborracharme, ¿Verdad?_

Edward estaba al borde de la risa, las sonantes carcajadas que escuchaba Bella, provenían de Edward, este casi se tiró al suelo a causa de tanta risa que no lo dejaba hablar. Bella en cambio lo miraba ceñuda, por aquel repentino ataque, se acercó y lo empujó, sin embargo fue imposible evitar una sonrisa en los labio de ella.

Cuando las carcajadas de ambos terminaron, Edward pudo finalmente hablar, con ambas manos tomó la cabeza de Bella para sostener su mirada, sus mejillas se volvieron de rosaceas por el simple contacto de él.

-_Bella, no sería capaz de hacer algo así, y mucho menos aprovecharme de ti. Además me desagradan las personas cuando estan bebidas-_ dijo sonriendo y causando un mar de sensaciones en ella, que lo miraba sonriendo como si se le fuera la vida en ello-_ Sobre todo, no se te olvide que viniste aquí con tu propia voluntad, así que no recurriría a esos métodos para seducirte._

Todo lo que decía Edward tenía razón, ella ingenuamente fue ahí por su propia voluntad, tantas cosas sucedían en el cuerpo de Bella por la sola presencia de él, tanto asíi que era capaz de hacer locuras como ir a la casa de un desconocido, para estar junto a él.

-_¿Tienes hambre?-_ continuó Edward con tono inmutable-_ Miriam, mi ama de llaves, debe de estar preparando algo para que comas._

Una cosa le sonó extraña por parte de Edward, claramente Bella se había calmado más aún al saber que no se encontraban solo en aquella mansión, sino que estaba Miriam, pero ¿Es que acaso Edward no comía?

-_¿Por qué me prepara a mí algo para comer, es que acaso tu no cenaras nada?-_ le preguntó incrédula Bella. Edward había notado que se había relajado al escuchar que no estaban solos, pero nuevamente este luchaba por la respuesta que le daría

-_Bueno, aún no tengo hambre, me encuentro bastante satisfecho, no te preocupes por mí-_dijo algo tenso Edwars, sin embargo ver como la cara de Bella se relajaba, se sintió mucho mejor.

Impaciente ante tanta insistencia, Bella tomó la copa que Edward le ofrecía, dándole un trago, era verdad que el vino estaba exquisito, y animádamente Bella pensó que a lo mejor una copa de vino le serviría para relajarse un momento.

-_De verdad está delicioso-_ dijo finalmente cuando pudo pensar y decir las cosas con mayor claridad-_ Pero no creas, Edward, que dejaré que te salgas con la tuya, aún quiero que respondas mis preguntas._

Edward suspiró, siendo una mezcla entre inquietud y resignación

-_Claramente no me dejarás en paz hasta que responda todas tus dudas ¿verdad?-_ le dijo mientras se acercaba tomándola de sus caderas y sentándola sobre sus rodillas para comenzar a contar la historia que había querido evitar desde que Bella había llegado a su vida- _Bueno, pregunta lo que quieras, pero no te prometo contestar todas tus locuras._

-_De acuerdo-_ dijo Bella apoyando su rostro en el cuello de él, como una niña esperando a que le cuenten un cuento, claramente no era igual, ya que la persona que le contaría la historia, estaba enamorada ciegamente de ella, y viceversa.

-_¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber de mi, mi Bella?_

-_Puedes decirme exactactamente quienes son tus padres, nunca he escuchado a ninguna persona que la traten de Amo._

El suspiro que hizo Edward, fue con un poco más de humor, junto con que Bella inhalo todo el exquisito aroma que salió de la boca de él.

_-Bueno, ya que insistes tanto, mi padre se llama Carlisle Cullen VII y es el actual rey de Inglaterra_.

Al fin, después de todo el rato que estuvo con Bella, esta lo escuchaba atentamente y en silencio. Al parecer se encontraba sorprendida por la noticia que le había dicho Edward, sin embargo, esto aún ni siquiera empezaba. La posición rígida que Bella había adoptado al escuchar Actual rey de Inglaterra, hizo que Edward pensara más sobre si contarle o no, lo de que eran vampiros desde la antigüedad, y que aunque Carlisle había adoptado su nombre con un millón de números, como Carlisle I, II, III, IV, etc, seguía siendo él mismo.

-_Me estas bromeando ¿Cierto?- _dijo Bella sentándose rápidamente, con una mirada incrédula hacia los ojos de Edward. Él sonrió al notar la cara de ella, sin embargo, una de sus manos tomó a Bella acomodándola nuevamente a su posición original.

-_No. Te lo digo en serio_.

Bella nuevamente se sentó, sacando su cabeza del hombro de Edward, con la misma mirada que le había puesto al principio.

-¿_De verdad eres el hijo del rey de Inglaterra?_

_-Sí._

-_¡Oh!_

A Bella no se le ocurrió decir nada más convincente, claramente la noticia le había golpeado el estómago, mira que cruzarse con el hijo del actual rey de Inglaterra, eso obviamente era una locura, pero al parecer hablaba en serio, por lo que se dedicó nuevamente a acomodar en el pecho de Edward en el sillón de aquella sala, al lado de la chimenea.

_-Bueno, Amo, Edward, ¿Te tendré que llamar así de ahora en adelante, o no alteza?- _ dijo Bella bromeando.

Una de sus manos tomaba la del él con un frío contacto, produciendo que Bella sacara la mano inmediatamente, sin embargo esta fue alcanzada por la de Edward, mientras la acariciaba.

-_Mi Bella, por favor, eso no es lo que quiero de ti-_ dijo sacando a Bella de su hombro, para mirarla a los ojos

-_Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, entonces?_

La mirada que Edward puso al escuchar esa pregunta por parte de la exquisita boca de Bella, estaba llena de connotaciones sexuales, Bella sintió un ligero escalofrío que llegó hasta su médula, siendo que no había ninguna parte donde entrara el viento. Con sus mejillas sonrosadas ante la fija mirada de Edward, miró el piso, fijándose por primera vez las figuras de esta.

-_Eso no hace falta que lo preguntes. Pensé que era obvio, claramente es algo que los dos queremos del otro-_ le dijo él, sacando la cortina de rizos color chocolate que escondían el ronrrojado rostro de Bella.

Edward tomó el mentón de Bella, volviendo su mirada con la de ella, ella se revolvió incómoda ante tan explicita declaración, junto con la persistente mirada que mostraba que o la quería desnudar o comer como si fuera su presa.

-_Eso mismo pensé yo al principio-_ dijo Bella casi en un susurro, pero él la había escuchado de igual modo_._

-¿_Y que ha cambiado entonces?_

_-Tú has cambiado-_ protestó Bella con furia y resentimiento en sus ojos-_ eso claramente no hace falta que te lo diga. Tu padre es un rey, y obviamente tú también lo eres, o lo serás ¿Me equivoco?_

Edward frunció el ceño, y la comisura de sus labios se curvaron en posición de disgusto, pensó claramente que no le contaría toda la verdad, durante unos instantes, el asintió con la cabeza, afirmando la acusación de Bella.

-_Mi nombre es Edward Cullen I, hijo de Carlisle Cullen VII con Esme Cullen- _ le dijo como si fuera un discurso totalmente repetido, su noto de voz era monótono y de aburrimiento- _ Mi padre me nombró este año heredero al trono, por ser el hijo mayor._

-¿_Ves?-_ Exclamó Bella irónicamente-_ Esto claramente lo cambia todo, Edward. Tú eres parte de la realeza y yo una simple mujer que.._

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un fogozo y violento beso que le brindó Edward, para que dejara de hablar, las manos de Bella se enrollaron al cuello de él, para que no se alejara en ningún momento, Edward tomó fuertemente su cintura, sintiendo todo su cuerpo apoyado con la de ella. Su beso duró unos pocos instantes cuando Edward se dio cuenta que Bella no estaba respirando, cortando el beso, para que ella pudiera recuperar el aliento nuevamente.

-_¿Es que no te das cuenta?-_ le preguntó él, acariciando la mejilla de ella, mientra recuperaba su aliento-_ lo que yo sea o no, no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento por ti, además tu no eres una simple mujer._

Bella aún no sabñia como reaccionar,la mirada de Edward estaba fija en ella, mirandola con total franqueza.

_-Si importa Edward, dime algo que tenga distinto a las demás princesas o reinas que supongo que ves a diario._

Le resultaba difícil hablar o pensar con clari dad. La fuerza de sus brazos era lo único en lo que podía pensar. El frío tacto del cuerpo de él, parecía envolverla en un halo de sensualidad y el aroma de su piel intoxicaba todos sus sentidos buenos en ese momento. Edward se tomó un tiempo para pensar, sin embargo le dijo la verdad.

-_Bella, escuchame y hazlo con atención, mi posición economica, es totalmente irrelevante, yo no pienso diferente por ser de la realeza, te amo y eso es lo que sé. Además, por favor Bella en que siglo vives, no me obligan a casarme con princesas, eso no importa._

Bella quedño incrédula ante tan sincera respuesta, sin embargo no había respondido la pregunta más importate.

-_Aún no me respondes, el por qué soy yo diferente-_ dijo cruzandose de brazos y subiendo su mentón, para parecer las típicas fotos que se tomaban los de la realeza antiguamente.

-_Eres increible-_dijo este besandole una mejilla-_sorprendente-_dijo besandole la otra-_maravillosa-_dijo besandole la frente-_ y espectacularmente bellisima-_le dijo finalmente llegando a sus labios.

Un cálido beso llegó a los labios de Bella, lo que hizo que su cabeza y pensamientos le dieran vueltas y que la sangre le hirviera las venas, sin importar la chimenea, la temperatura había subido unos cuantos grados. Edward la apretó aun más con mucha fuerza y ella pudo sentir con firmeza la evidencia de su deseo. Ahora Edward no era un hombre civilizado y controlado como el que había conocido en el aeropuerto, ahora Bella sentía que él la tenía en sus manos, claramente Edward ahora sabía como convencerla de algo o hacer que dejara de hacer preguntas. Los pensamiento de Bella fueron interrumpidos por Edward.

-_Yo no debería estar aquí, yo..-_Su voz había salido casi por si sola de los labios de él, se zafó de los brazos de Bella que aún envolvían su cuello, parándose rápidamente.

Un golpe en la puerta lo interrumpió, Edward tomó su misma postura que había tenido con Peter, una postura de piedra, después sin Bella poder escuchar, murmuró algo fijando la mirada en Bella

-_Adelante._

Una mujer de mediana edad estaba de pie en la puerta con su mirada fija en el suelo, algo le dijo a Edward en un idioma que Bella no entendió, pero identificó el tono francés, él le respondió nuevamente. Después de unos instantes de dialogo, él asintió y la pequeña mujer desapareció.

-_¿Por qué le hablas así?-_ le protestó Bella al escuchar la voz poca amigable hacía Miriam.

-_¿Así, cómo?_- le preguntó incrédulo Edward.

-_Dándoles órdenes de esa manera poco amigable. Es claramente notorio que deseaba marcharse lo antes posible de aquí-_ dijo cruzándose de brazos. Los labios de Edward dibujaron una pequeña sonrisa, que intentaba guardar, para evitar que Bella se enojara.

-_¿Hablas francés?..-_ dijo Edward con cara de asombro y tono burlón, sin embargo independiente de sus ganas para evitar que Bella se enojase, causo todo lo contrario.-_ Miriam ha venido a decir que tu comida está lista. No quería interrumpir lo que se suponía que era un momento privado. Le dije que no preocupara, que irías luego a cenar._

Los ojos de Bella se entrecerraron en forma de desconfianza, pero obviamente estaba bromeando. Edward nuevamente se acercó tomando contacto con su mano en la mejilla de ella, corriendo unos pocos rizos que caían en cascada sobre sus ojos.

-_Vamos te llevaré al comedor para que cenes._

_-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres acompañarme?- _le dijo Bella con un poco más de confianza, acariciando la nariz de Edward con la suya, como los besos de esquimal.

-_Te acompañaré, pero no cenaré, dudo que me de hambre más tiempo-_ le contestó, sonriendo y siguiendo el juego de ella.

Este frunció el ceño, apretó sus labios y con una de sus manos, subió un poco el mentón de Bella para besarla, ella estaba preparada para lo que venía, pero no lo estaba para lo que Edward haría con ella. Los labios de él, se encontraban a centímetros de los de ella, pero Edward corrió la cara, se fue a su oido y le dijo:

-_Mejor vamos al comedor, antes de que te lleve a mi habitación y siquiera me importe que mueras de hambre._

Edward le tendió la mano a Bella, y esta no tuvo otra opción que tomarla. Si aquel hombre tan amable y tan directo, Bella no quería ni pensar en cómo se comportaria con una actitud menos tolerante. Sólo pensar en aquello la puso muy nerviosa, lo cual tuvo que disimular para que no le temblaran sus dedos, revelando así todos sus sentimientos que reinaban en su cabeza y por que no decir su cuerpo también.

¡Fin!

* * *

Holap!

Bueno aquí un poco tarde la actualización, pero bueno más vale tarde que nunca como dicen por ahí. Ahora en época de exámenes mi mente viaja e imagina de una forma que me sorprende claramente XD

Gracias por lo reviews…xD aunque desearía que no me dijeran que me apresure con actualizaciones…XD! Mi estrés esta sobrecargado en estos momentos ^^

Nos vemos en el próximo capi., :B

Bye!

Nacha. Malfoy


	5. Intercambio de roles

**Disclaimer: **Claramente estos personajes no son míos, sino que pertenecen a la envidiable Stephanie Meyer, sin embargo hice unos cambios…xD.

Adapté un libro que se llama "Tres días juntos" de Kate Walker a Twilight :B… ^^ Enjoy it!

* * *

Tres días juntos

**Capitulo 4**

-_¿Terminaste?-_ preguntó Edward irónicamente a Bella que no terminaba nunca de comer, uno de sus brazos apoyaba su cabeza que estaba ladeada hacia un lado, y con la otra sostenía una de las manos de ella.

-_Si, creo que es suficiente por hoy-_dijo Bella .

Sinceramente en el presiso instante en que ella se sentó a la mesa a cenar, se le habían pasado las ganas de comer, ya que Edward no dejaba de mirarla fijamente, haciendo que se sintiera totalmente incómoda.

Edward no comió nada, solo se dedicó a tomar vino que había en una botella distinta a la que le había dado a Bella, la consistencia era un poco espesa, pero sin embargo tenía el olor a vino impregnado. **(N/A: Obviamente es vino con sangrita…xDDDD)**

Bella se sirvió un poco de comida de cada bandeja, pero después no fue capaz de probar bocado alguno. En todo momento pareció entusiasmada por la comida, ya que claramente ella pensaba que Miriam se había esforzado en prepararla, sobre todo si era solo para ella, ya que Edward no mostraba interés alguno en comer. Luchó por tragar algunos pedazos de esto y lo aquello, sin embargo llegó un momento en que desistió de seguir intentandolo.

-_Pero si apenas has comido-_ casi gritó Edward

-_Creo que no tenía tanta hambre como pensaba_

Bella pensaba que Edward debería sentir o saber el efecto que tenía sobre ella, eso era claro, él podría tener en sus pies a cualquier mujer, pero sin embargo la que quería a ella. Él debería saber que su mirada fija en ella, provocaba que su pulso se acelerase y que su estomago se encogiera, por su solo contacto.

Edward se limitó a asentir, temía que Bella saliera corriendo, ya que estaba seguro que un solo movimiento en falso, Bella tomaría todas sus maletas y se las arreglaria para irse de su casa. Pero él sabía que no cometería ningún error, no quería apresurar las cosas, ya que sabía que la tendría toda la noche para ganársela. Podía esperar, aunque le costaba y molestaba hacerlo, lo haría, simplemente para no perderla, eso era suficiente para que mereciera la pena.

-_Prueba esta fruta-_ dijo tendiendole un pedazo de frutilla con chocolate.

Esa combinación entre la fortaleza de su mano y la suavidad aterciopelada de la fruta era agradable, Bella no podía ni siquiera apartar la mirada de la de él, que claramente la miraba con deseo. ¿Así se comportaría ella?, ¿Así sería capaz de tocarla?, con finos roces en su piel, haciendo que cada terminación nerviosa fuera activada.

¡Ni siquiera tenía que tocarla para excitarla!, pensó Bella con un escalofrío, bastaba con tu sola mirada fija, para que la sangre que corría por sus venas aumentara su velocidad. Ella sabía lo que Edward tenía en mente, ambos lo sabían sin siquiera hablar de ello.

-_Pruébalo -_insistió él.

Había pasado una frutilla sobre la salsa de chocolate, y se la ofrecía. Bella no tuvo más remedio que inclinarse, pero él la devolvió a su posición original, por lo que fue él que se inclinó hacía ella acercándole el trozo de fruta a su boca. La combinación era exquisita, _Igual que él_ pensó Bella ruborizándose, esperaba que Edward no fuera un lector de mentes.

-_¿Te gustó?-_ le preguntó sonriendo haciendo que Bella se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

_-Me encantó-_ dijo Bella cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo, así la mirada de Edward no la ponía tan nerviosa.

-_Es mi postre favorito-_ Edward llevaba mucho tiempo sin comer los alimentos de los demás mortales, sin embargo hablaba enserio, ya que ese era su favorito antes de ser convertido.-_Toma más._

Esta vez fue Bella quien se inclinó, llegando a sólo centímetros del rostro de él, la mirada que Edward le tendió, casi la dejo totalmente suspendida, hipnotizándola, mostrándole el fuerte deseo que sentía a por ella. Después de momentos en que tardó Bella en digerirlo, Edward insistía.

-_¿Más?-_ preguntó Edward

Bella no pudo responderle, intentó con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue inútil, por lo que simplemente asintió ante la pregunta. Sus pensamientos invadían cada pequeño momento de razón, que se podía presentar en el cerebro de ella, como células malignas, haciendo que sus recuerdos de lo que pasaba en ese mismo instante, no fueran más que ideas totalmente superficiales.

De la última frutilla que le tendió, escurrío una gota de chocolate, y así sin más, Edward sin pensar deslizó su lengua por los labios de Bella para recogerla. La mirada que le brindaba a ella fue esta vez mucho mas explícita y perspicaz que nunca. La sangre de Bella hervía en sus venas, y esto fue demostrado por el rojizo rubor que cubrió sus mejillas, no pudo evitarlo ni tampoco quería, ya que cada célula de su cuerpo pedía a gritos una simple caricia de parte de él.

-_Edward creo que no deberíamos…-_ fue lo único que pudo decir, sin embargo fue interrumpida por él.

Un beso la calló, en cada momento deseaba una caricia por su parte, conocer su piel y descubrir el efecto que tenia su piel contra la de ella, sin embargo, aún albergaba esperanzas de poder salir de esa mansión intachable.

Edward siguió jugando con los labios de Bella, los suyos presionaron los de ella con suaves besos, su boca sabía a frutillas con chocolate, sin embargo, sentía mucho más fuerte el exquisito olor a su sangre, aquella que corría a gran velocidad por sus venas, haciendo que su corazón resonara con una hermosa melodía. _Una combinación perfecta _pensó él, claramente nunca había tenido el privilegio de probar algo tan delicioso en su vida. Quería apartarse del lado de ella, por que pensaba que le causaría un daño estar con él, y como si Bella le hubiera leído la mente respecto a dejar de besarla, ella con ambos brazos le tomó el cuello.

Bella durante todo aquel tiempo, mantuvo la mirada fija en la cara de él por lo que vio cuando cerró los ojos durante un par de se gundos, luchando por mantener el control.

-_Bella_...

Esa vez fue Edward el que tuvo dificultades para dirirse hacia ella, por lo que fue Bella la que sonrió esta vez, claramente los roles se habían invertido.

-_Dame más, no pares-_ le dijo a Edward, claramente sabía el doble significado de aquella frase, ya no importaba cuanto quería irse de ahí, ahora quería quedarse y probar nuevamente el sabor de sus besos, la había enamorado y ahora no había nada que la sacara de esa casa, hasta cumplir su objetivo.

«No pares», pensó Edward. Estaba completamente seguro de que eso era lo último que haría, el cuerpo de él se encontraba contraído por la pelea interna que tenía su organismo, entre el codicia que le consumía y su mente que lo obligaba a ser racional.

Obviamente aunque Bella hiciera todo lo que pudiera para esconderlo, Edward sabía la consecuencia que tenía sobre ella y auque estaba a punto de olvidar todo y tirarse sobre ella sin importar quien estuviera mirando, tambien deseaba dilatar el momento. Quería seguir jugando, hasta que Bella o incluso él, no fueran capaces de resistir la tentación por más tiempo.

-_Tus deseos son órdenes, mi Bella-_ le dijo Edward, provocando una sonrisa por parte de ella, lo cual no pudo evitar contestar.

_-Me alagas, claramente eres siempre tú el que siempre da las ordenes aquí._

La contagiosa sonrisa que tuvo Bella, llegó a los labios de Edward, sin embargo él no dejó de hacer su trabajo. La frutilla que le tendió a continuación, ella lo trago completo, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera lo había saboreado ya que la tenía totalmente hipnotizada haciendo de que siquiera se fijara en lo que hacía.

_-Te daré más, sin embargo intenta masticar mi hermosa Bella-_ ella se sonrojó, pensó que no se habia dado cuenta, pero no tenía otra opción, ya que no quería frutillas con chocolate, sino que lo quería a él.

Otra gota de chocolate, bañó la zona del mentón de Bella, él por instinto levantó su mano para poder limpiarlo, pero antes de llegar, se detuvo y sus dedos fueron reemplazados nuevamente por sus labios, limpiando todo rastro de chocolate existente.

Fue esta acción que hizo que los racionales pensamientos de Edward, se fueran todos al demonio, bastó solo con otra caricia hacia ella, para cerciorarse de que se encontraba totalmente ligado a ella, como dos imanes gigantes. Esta vez ya era totalmente incapaz de alejarse del lado de ella, solo quería quedarse ahí, a su lado para siempre, haciendo que la temperatura subiese mil grados más. Sus labios siguieron el arco de la mandíbula, llegando a la pequeña oreja de Bella, tenía un aroma similar a las frutillas que hicieron que Edward enloqueciera por completo.

-_Edward…_

Esta palabra proveniente de la garganta de Bella, le indicó de lo cerca que estaba de ceder ante tanta pasión, cuando lo escuchó, en ese preciso instante abandonó cualquier pensamiento terrenal que estuviera en su cabeza para alargar el momento y se dejó llevar por la hermosa tentación, que satanás le dejaba en sus manos, sobre una bandeja de plata.

-¡_Llevas todo el tiempo desde que te conocí pidiendome esto!-_ le murmuró al oído antes de que su boca se fuera rápidamente hacia los de ella, para callarla.

Claramente existía algo que no lo dejaba acercarse lo suficientemente a ella para besarla como correspondía, ya estaba cansado de estar inclinado ¡La maldita mesa estaba en medio! Haciendo que no se pudiera acercar lo suficientemente a ella. Con un sofocado bufido de Edward, intentó tomar a Bella por sus hombros, tirando la hermosa porcelana que bañaba toda aquella molestosa mesa sin olvidar desparramar los cubiertos al suelo. El sonido estruendoso que se produjo, sacó una sonrisa por parte de él, menos mal que estaban solos en la casa, claramente Edward se había enfocado en hacer eso.

Bella escuchó los sonidos del destrozo que produjo Edward al tirar la vajilla, sin embargo estos sonidos eran simples melodías para sus oidos. Sólo era verdaderamente conciente de los helados labios de él sobre los de ella, sin olvidar las poderosas manos que la levantaron como si fuera una verdadera pluma de la silla, acercándola a él de tal forma de que ella quedó con sus pies flotando sobre el suelo, dependiendo totalmente de la fuerza de él.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo, intentó agarrarse de sus hombros para no caer al suelo, como siempre solía hacer, sus capacidades motoras no eran como todos los mortales, por lo que casi rezaba para no caer al suelo. Sin embargo al simple contacto con la piel de él, sus dedos como si tuvieran vida propia sin depender de ella, comenzaron a acariciarlo, rozando su helada piel produciendo activaciones en todo tipo de termorreceptores.

-_Edward..-_suspiró Bella, deslizando sus suaves manos sobre el marfil que bañaba la piel que tanto había deseado acariciar, desde el preciso instante en que lo vio por primera vez.

La caricia que le brindó Bella, produjo que los poderosos músculos de Edward se contrajeran, sintiendo adicionalmente la reducción de su respiración, aunque en ningún momento Edward fue capaz de dejar los labios de Bella.

Al principio la besaba salvajemente, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo, sus besos se volvieron más delicados, más tiernos, haciendo que a Bella se le fundiera su corazón ante tanta pasión (**N/A: awww! ^^ ame esta parte :B)**

-_Me has embrujado completamente, Bella-_ le murmuró Edward contra sus labios-_ desde la primera vez que te vi no he podido ser capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera hacer esto..-_ dijo besándola, abrazandola y acariciandola.

Luego, en vez de que los brazos de Bella dejaran de acariciarla, tomó fuertemente su cintura, sacándole el hermoso poleron con cierre que le tapaba la delgada polera de pabilo que llevaba puesta, haciendo que sus curvas fueran más remarcadas esta vez. Con un fino roce, recorrió toda su piel, produciendo que Bella casi perdiera la cordura, con toda su fuerza posible, Edward levantó a Bella para acostarla sobre la mesa del comedor, lo que hizo que la atrajera más hacia sí, enviando otro plato al suelo, causando más estruendo de lo necesario.

_-Edward…-_protestó ella, intentando ocultar una carcajada, sin embargo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano-_ Tenemos que acabar con esto __**(N/A: ¿Quién en su sano juicio dice eso? ¿Me pueden decir?... ¬¬ .. ok sigan leyendo…no lo pude evitar…xD)**_

-_Nunca…-_respondió él con una voz ronca, ahora que había empezado no se detendría jamaz, ni aunque se lo pidiera.

-_No…-_dijo ya no pudiendo dejar de reír-. _Me refiero a que no podemos quedarnos sobre la mesa ¡Vamos a romper toda la loza! Mira_

Bella señalo el suelo, de alguna manera consigió tomarle la barbilla para hacer que girara la cabeza, ya que claramente Edward no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos. Edward sonriendo se dio cuenta de las piezas rotas que se encontraban en el suelo, durante un periodo de tiempo no entendió nada acerca del desastre, sus ojos estaban totalmente cegados por la pasión que no le permitía pensar con racionalidad. Pero después, lentamente pareció volver en sí y ver todo el desastre, sonrió realmente Miriam se enfadaría por encontrar la casa de esa manera, pero no importaba, nada tenia el precio suficiente a lo que valía Bella.

-_Siempre he odiado esa vajilla, era muy anticuada-_le dijo a ella con voz tierna-._Pero tienes razón. No podemos continuar aquí, estaremos mucho más cómodos arriba._

Antes de que Bella siquiera tuviera tiempo para razonar lo que Edward acababa de decir tan explícitamente, la tomó en brazos con una facilidad casi impresionante, revelando la fuerza que sus musculosos brazos registraban.

-¡_Edward! No puedes…-_comenzó nuevamente con la protesta Bella, casi sin aliento

Obviamente Edward la ignoró por completo y, cruzando el vestíbulo que llegaba a la entrada principal para subir las escaleras, con Bella en sus brazos, comenzó a subir los largo escalones hacia el segundo ambiente de la casa.

Bella contuvo el aliento, rodeando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, para no caerse, claramente sabía la fuerza que Edward tenía, sin embargo no sabía por que motivo, protestaria sin pensar nuevamente.

-_Edward-_ dijo con un tono de voz muy diferente, es más sonaba en tono de suplica que de confianza.

-_¿Qué sucede?-_preguntó dirigiendose a Bella, con esos ojos dorados que tanto la hacian soñar-. _¿Es que acaso no confias en mi fuerza?_

_¿Confiar en su fuerza?_ Estaba completamente segura que Edward sería capaz de subirla al segundo piso en brazos, de eso no cabía la menos duda. Los músculos de su pecho donde Bella apoyaba su cabeza, mostraban la fuerza y el acero que la sostenían por completo. Estaba más que claro que no la dejaria caer, de eso estaba completamente segura.

En este caso específico lo que era totalmente distinto era lo emocional, no tenñia idea de lo que resultaría de todo esto, no podía saber si iba a salir viva del lugar, refiriendose a su corazón, no a lo físico. Jamaz en su vida había conocido a alguien que fuera capaz de producir todas estas cosas sobre ella, sacando entidades que ni Bella sabía que sería capaz de sentir algún día. ¿Qué pasaría cuando todo acabara?, es más la pregunta iba más alla, ¿Por qué todo tiene que terminar?.

La gente que era como Edward y ella, claramente eran de mundos totalmente distintos, normalmente nunca se cruzarían ni se juntarían sus caminos, sino hubiera una jugada del destino, claramente nunca se habrían conocido, sin embargo esto no la hacía sentirse mejor, en absoluto, hacía que pensara mucho más, que ahora que había interrumpido toda pasión, volviera su razonamiento.

-_¿Bella?-_ la llamó Edward, consciente de que ella se encontraba en otro lugar. Sus ojos la miraban con preocupación, por lo que se detuvo en un escalón mirandola fijamente a los ojos.-_¿Qué sucede?¿Lo estás pensando?_

-_No-_ dijo ella, sin embargo no sirvió para quitar los ojos de él sobre ella, ya que no sonó del todo convincente.

_-Mira..-_ dijo Edward lentamente dejandola de pie en el suelo, tomando su barbilla para subir su mirada que se encontraba fija en el suelo y enfocando su mirada a la de ella.- _Mi Bella, no tengas dudas ni miedo. Prometo nunca hacerte daño alguno, yo no soy de esa especie._

Bella en el preciso momento en que él le fijo la mirada, estaba segura que sus rodillas cederían y terminaría de rodillas al suelo, haciendo que confiara en él con toda su alma. Aquella distancia que se cernía entre ellos, hizo que Bella se sintiese incómoda, ya se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca, sentir sus músculos, su olor varonil, todo, y había sido culpa de ella la distancia que Edward había tomado, apagando todo índice de pasión. Bella quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, sentir el calor que emanaba de su piel como un bosque interno en llamas, pudiendo y siendo capaz de acallar dudas, dejando solo los sentimientos por delante.

Tuvo una idea para recuperar todo lo que había perdido por una simple estupidez.

-_Bésame Edward, por favor-_ le susurró en un tono suplicante-. _Bésame, demostrando lo maravilloso que eres conmigo…_

Un ronco gemido salió de la garganta de Edward, estaba ansioso, lo que más quería era hacer lo que ella pedía, como había dicho anteriormente, él estaba a sus órdenes. Inclinando su cabeza, tomó los labios de ella con ansias, sus manos la tomaron por la cintura, acercándola cada vez más a él, para volver a la cercanía del principio, cumpliendo los deseos de Bella.

En tan solo segundos, desapareció cualquier vestigio de indecisión o inseguridad en la mente de Bella. Un mar de sensaciones la bañaron, una de las que más estaba en su organismo era el deseo a por él, haciendo que su mente se fuera a otro mundo, a un mundo de ensueños.

Bella se entregó al placer que le brindaba él, abriendo su boca permitiendo la fría invasión de la lengua de ella, uniendose en un salvaje baile. Ella sinió como todo su cuerpo gritaba el nombre de él, cada infima célula pedía su piel, el cuerpo de Edward la aplastó contra la pared, convirtiendola en una verdadera prisionera. Ambos brazos de Bella se fueron a su cuello, tomando el despeinado e imposible cabello. La evidencia del deseo que sentía Edward por ella, le clavó la pelvis enviando automáticamente ráfagas de electricidad a todo su organismo, pero más entre sus caderas, lo que hicieron que suspirara del deseo.

Edward ahogó un gemido sobre la boca de ella.

-_Bella…yo- _ella lo silencio, no quería que jugara ni que hablase acerca de lo que sentía, quería tenerlo, tenerlo a él a su lado, sin importar las razones que lo evitaran.

Con las manos, le acarició toda la piel que se encontraba a la vista: su cara, cuello, brazos, etc. Las heladas manos de Edward llegaron a la espalda de ella, haciendo que cada infimo músculo de su columna se contrajera, por el frío tacto con su piel.

Ante esto, Bella se movió inquieta, devolviendo cada beso con pasión, quería que dejara de torturarla y la subiera a su habitación en ese mismo instante, pero claramente Edward quería hacerla esperar.

-_Edward.. yo quiero..- _No pudo decir ninguna palabra más, claramente no hizo falta, él leyó sus ojos como si hubiera hablado.

-_No te preocupes, sé lo que quieres… no te precipites-_

Con una de sus manos alrededor de su cintura, la llevó hasta el piso superior, mientras con la otra hacía el duro esfuerzo de no quitarle la delgada polera que marcaba cada una de sus curvas con burla. Envuelta en un mar de completas emociones, Bell no pudo ni quiso protestar, Edward tenía razón, ella había estado pidiendo esto durante todo momento. Él con completa confianza, le sacó el cinturón que sujetaba sus pantalones, sin embargo ella lo ayudó con todo lo que pudo, acelerando el paso para sacar ropa. Ella sin fuerza alguna pudo sacarle la delgada camiseta que llevaba, y él sacó la de ella también, levantando los brazos para que lo tirara al suelo como toda la ropa que iba quedando en el camino de la escalera.

Bella seguía en ropa interior igual que Edward, sin embargo eso no duró mucho, el sujetador cayó a un par de pasos antes de llegar a la habitación de Edward, junto con los zapatos, que escuchó rodar escalera abajo. Ese sonido fue el último que escuchó, su mente se centró totalmente en Edward, que con sus manos rodeo sus senos que ahora se encontraban desnudos, perdiendo hasta la infima neurona que la podía hacer razonar.

El tibio contacto que tuvo la piel de Bella, con las manos de él, le quemaba, haciendo que ardientes corrientes de deseo le recorrieran todo su blanquecino cuerpo. Luego de unos instantes, llegaron a su habitación, uno de los torpes pies de Bella, aún seguía atascado en su pantalon, por lo que él seductoramente siguiendo la linea de su pierna lo sacó con total dulzura.

Bella cayó sobre la cama con doseles, si no hubiera sido por las poderosas y fuertes piernas de él contra las de ella, se abría ido de bruces al suelo. Todas sus fuerzas fueron totalmente evaporadas por la exigente boca de Edward, que se cerró en uno de sus pezones, besándolo con dulzura, por tanta hermosura. Ante esto, ella se rindió a la parte de su ser más primitiva, una parte que le hizo introducir los dedos en su pelo. Apretando su cara contra la de ella, prolongando toda la intensidad del placer y tentación que se mostraba frente a ella, haciendo que no tuviera límites.

Cuando Edward tomó sus manos, para acariciarle los brazos, Bella se dio cuenta que estaba casi desnuda, lo único que la tapaba eran sus pantaletas, un rubor se posó en sus mejillas, haciendo que el tacto de Edward la acariciara de inmediato, bajando la intensidad de calor en aquella zona. No tuvo tiempo de sentir frío alguno, apenas podía pestañear o pensar antes de que Edward se despojara de toda su ropa y se tumbara al lado de ella perfectamente desnudo. Sólo observarlo de esa manera, la hacía temblar de tanto deseo que corría por sus venas.

Con una mano, capturó ambas de Bella y se las puso sobre su cabeza, con la otra, se dedicó a someter a una eterna tortura asaltando de una forma sensual, que jamás había tenido la experiencia de sufrir. Acarició cada infimo centímetro de su cuerpo, encontrando recintos de goce y botones carnales que ni ella sabía que existían. Y en el preciso instante en que creyó que él había terminado sin embargo, recién comenzaba, haciendo que su mente explotase con el imparable placer.

-¡_Edward!-_ gimió ella

Con una fuerza que jamás había experimentado, soltó las manos de la fuerte prisión de Edward, introduciendolas en el pelo de él. Su cabeza fue atraida hacia la de ella, presionando sus labios con los de él con un beso apasionado. Edward se lanzó a su interior con fuerza, comenzando un vals, haciendo que ella siguiera su ritmo; conducida por deseos totalmente enérgicos e invencibles.

Cada movimiento de la fría piel de mármol, le dio una sensación totalmente nueva y superior. Cada caricia y beso, hizo que Bella se arrastrara a límites jamás siquiera sopechados.

-_¡Bella!-_ pronunció él casi en un susurro, sin aliento, con su mirada completamente cargada de pasión-_ eres fantástica, excelente, espectacular. Nunca he conocido nadie como tú._

Ella abrió sus labios para decirle que opinaba los mismo, sin embargo Edward no terminaba aún su tarea, sompiendo todo pensamiento vivo de Bella, él la empujó de vuelta a su cama, reduciendola a la nada. El pulso de su cabeza aumento totalmente rápido y el calor entre sus piernas crecía con más ímpetu. El cielo no era nada comparado con lo que sentía ahora, si esto era el paraíso, no quería que terminara nunca, jamás.

Sin embargo sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por el conocido ringtone de su teléfono móvil, tenía que contestar, ¿Y si era del trabajo?, tomó a Edward por sus hombros para moverlo y levantarse, a cambio este, posó toda su fuerza juguetonamente sobre ella para que le fuera imposible levantarse.

-_Vamos Edward…tengo que contestar-_dijo levantando su cara, mientras que su celular aún sonaba con aquella melodía que tanto le gustaba, _Ignorance._

_-No quiero que te separes de mí-_ le contestó Edward, aunque eso fue apenas audible para ella, ya que hablo sobre la almohada.

-¡_Vamos!- _dijo Bella intentando quitarse a Edward con todas sus fuerzas sin embargo no funcionó- _Déjame contestar mi móbil Edward._

Este cedió, Bella inmediatamente se puso a buscar sus pantalones para sacar el teléfono que aún seguía sonando, lo tomó pero su mala motricidad fina, le jugó una mala pasada, apretando el botón de altavoz, en vez de solo _contestar._

_-¡Bella, cariño! ¿Dónde estas amor_?-una voz masculina sonó.

Muchas cosas pasaron en ese mismo momento, en que Bella, no sabía qué hacer. Una de ellas era lo cariñoso que se había comportado su padre al contestar el teléfono; otra que ella estúpidamente apreto otro botón por lo que Edward escuchó; tercero era que Edward automáticamente se sentó, dándole una mirada donde el miedo le llegó hasta su médula; y finalmente ¿Le creería Edward que esa voz era de su padre y no de otro hombre?.

* * *

Hola!

Lo siento tanto.. me refiero a la demora, de verdad los días de universidad me tienen con estrés, hasta me duelen las manos D: por lo que tardé, pero salgo de vacaciones este miercoles… por lo que los tendré mas actualizados y saldaré todo tipo de deudas ^^

Ahora se los subó solo por una razón importante: Los vulturis vinieron por mí, creo que muchos de ustedes me los mandaron, sin embargo los comprendo, hasta Edward dejó de visitarme en las noches para verme dormir XD!...asi que me castigó TT^TT

Hasta el próximo capi ^^

Los adoroo…. :B

Nacha Malfoy

PS: dedicado a todos lo que esperaron este capi y a los que no también. y a mi melliza... siempre ^^


	6. ¿Tres días?

**Disclaimer:** Está de más decir que estos personajes no son míos: B sino que de Stephanie Meyer… junto con mencionar que adapté esta historia a un libro llamado igual (tres días juntos) de Kate Walker… enjoy it!

* * *

Tres días Juntos

**Capitulo 5**

Cuando Bella observó el pálido rostro de Edward se dio cuenta que su padre claramente la había cagado en decir aquello, sin embargo para lo único que fue capaz fue para salir de la habitación desnuda como se encontraba en ese momento, para decir que estaba bien y que su vuelo se había cancelado, _Precisamente tenía que llamar en el momento menos indicado _pensó.

Al entrar de regreso a la habitación, Edward vestía una bata azul, tapando cualquier indicio de simpatía y sensibilidad que había demostrado anteriormente. Él miraba por la ventana, sin darse cuenta que Bella estaba mirándolo preocupadamente desde el umbral de la puerta de la habitación, sin querer Bella mordía su labio inferior casi haciéndolo sangrar. Sigilosamente se acercó al musculoso cuerpo de Edward que estaba tenso, con ambas manos tomó sus hombros y uno de ellos fue rozado por sus labios con un tierno beso. Ahora era ella la que lo necesitaba a su lado en la cama, por lo que intencionalmente empujó la bata de él por sus hombros, tirándola al suelo, quedando igual que ella, completamente desnudo.

Edward se dio vuelta, su rostro enfocó al de ella como un montón de agujas, ya que él no entendía como tanto descaro por parte de ella, era obvio que quien la había llamado había sido alguna pareja que tenía, ahora estaba jugando con él y con sus sentimientos y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

-_¿Qué sucede?-_ preguntó con voz de víctima, al darse cuenta que Edward no respondía a sus caricias y se mantenía quieto como una estatua.

-_¿Quién te acaba de llamar?-_ dijo él en tono serio, no iba a darle ningún cariño si ella no daba por lo menos una explicación a aquel hombre que la llamó con tono tan cariñoso.

Bella sonrió, comenzó a darle besos en su cuello, en sus pectorales, brazos y todo lo que estuviera a su vista y altura, era obvia la reacción de él, sabía exactamente el por qué de su comportamiento, por lo que no pudo evitar decir.

-_¿Estás celoso?-_ dijo dejando de besarlo y manteniendo la mirada hacia esos dorados ojos que la hacían enloquecer, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa de costado, por lo que Edward no pudo evitar besarlos apasionadamente.

-_No-_ dijo este bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula con una caricia-_ Es solo que no quiero competencia._

_-No tienes competencia Edward… convéncete de eso-_ dijo tomando nuevamente el ritmo que llevaban anteriormente.

Edward la tomó en brazos, y la llevó nuevamente a la cama, ahora sus caricias eran fuertes y delicadas a la vez, no soportaba ser interrumpido cuando se dedicaba a algo con ímpetu, por lo que apagó el teléfono móvil de Bella para que no sonara más, y no volviera a ser interrumpido nuevamente.

A la mañana siguiente la luz y los colores que veía Bella, eran distintos y diferentes. Durante unos instantes no se movió, permaneció quieta y con la mente en blanco, intentando recordar dónde estaba y cómo había llegado ahí. Sabía que debería estar en Forks, para comenzar su nueva vida con su padre y un trabajo ostentoso, sin embargo no era así, ella estaba…

_¡Edward!_ Pensó, en realidad su mente casi lo gritó, de un salto se sentó lo más rápido que pudo, sus ojos buscaban a aquel hombre, que la había llevado hasta ese lugar, temiendo encontrárselo. Lo vio sentado cómodamente en un sillón mirando a la cama donde ella estaba, inmediatamente en la mente de Bella regresaron todos los recuerdos de la noche; su nombre y las memorias que éste evocaba en su cabeza.

-_Por fin te has despertado-_ dijo él, al ver la cara de preocupación de Bella, sus ojos estaban hermosos. La voz ronca y tan conocida que emitió aquel sonido, hizo que a ella le diera vueltas la cabeza.

La postura de Edward era de plena comodidad, llevaba puesto unos vaqueros azules desteñidos y nada más; su pecho estaba totalmente desnudo y sus pies descalzos. Sin embargo Bella se fijó solamente en sus ojos, aquellos dorados y profundos, bañados en unas densas pestañas negra. La sonrisa de sus labios, hizo que sus ojos permanecieran entrecerrados fijos en los de ella, alertas ante cualquier movimiento que el rostro de Bella emitiera. Ella despejó su garganta y con total nerviosismo dijo:

-_Bu…buenos días_

No pudo decir nada más, en realidad no se le ocurrió otra cosa, _¿Qué supuestamente le podría decir a aquel hombre que la había recogido en el aeropuerto y la había llevado a su casa para pasar una noche?_ Pensó. Una noche, sin embargo _¡Qué noche!,_ la palabra increíble quedaba pequeño ante tantas cosas que había sentido.

Las mejillas se le volvieron totalmente rojas ante aquellos pensamientos que la invadían totalmente, recordando que se había dormido ante tanta extenuación. Ante esto automáticamente desvió la mirada de la de él, de pura vergüenza al darse cuenta que había sido él el que la había dejado en ese estado de cansancio. Ya era totalmente tarde para sentir vergüenza, y sobre todo tarde para intentar tapar su desnudez con la delgada sábana. A esa hora del día, no había parte alguna de su cuerpo que él no hubiera visto, tocado, acariciado o besado, ya la conocía completamente.

-_Buenos días-_ le respondió Edward ante su inseguro saludo.

Bella deseó poder estar tan calmada como él y poder comportarse como si la ardiente aventura de la noche anterior fuera algo totalmente habitual en su vida. Pero era totalmente difícil comportarse así, incluso pensarlo ya era imposible, ya que la verdad era distinta. De hecho su única experiencia sexual, la había tenido con James, sin embargo había mucha diferencia entre ambos, respecto a las sensaciones que tuvo Bella en la noche.

_-Estaba muy cansada…-_ los sensuales labios de él se tensaron hacia un lado, produciendo algo parecido a una sonrisa.

-_Ha sido una noche memorable-_pudo reconocer él al fin- _No podré olvidarla en mucho tiempo_

_-Me alegro-_ dijo Bella, acomodándose en la cama, tirando la sábana para taparse el desnudo busto- _Lo tomaré como un cumplido._

Realmente ni siquiera Edward pudo saber qué había querido decir con eso. Los acontecimientos del día anterior lo habían dejado atontado, sin saber aún lo que profesaba. Lo único que claramente podía pensar era que el día anterior ni siquiera podía pensar con la cabeza, si no que con algo más allá de su fisionomía.

Sin embargo, había otra cosa que estaba completamente seguro en el paso del tiempo, nunca, pero nunca podría olvidar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, pero como era obvio los detalles tendrían menos precisión. Desde el mismo instante en que él con sus labios sacó aquella gota de chocolate de la comisura de los labios de ella, había entrado como en un trance sexual, impidiendo pensar con total claridad, haciendo imposible contenerse ante lujuria.

En su vida entera había sentido esas cosas por alguien, ¡Y por Dios que había sentido!, nunca había sentido semejante tornado de pasión correr por sus venas a tanta velocidad, tan solo pensarlo hacía que su cuerpo completo se tensara pidiendo nuevamente saciar su deseo. Y lo que no ayudaba en absoluto, era verla a ella ahí sentada en su cama, intentando taparse con aquella sábana, que no la cubría en absoluto haciendo que su concentración no durara mucho tiempo.

-_¿Quieres que te dé algo para taparte? ¿Una camiseta o algo?-_ dijo aclarándose la garganta y preguntando en forma repentina, como si sus pensamientos los pidieran a gritos para concentrarse.

-_Gracias, pero no tengo frío-_ dijo inocentemente Bella, sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería Edward, sin embargo quería saber cuánto tiempo duraba su concentración con ella así.

_-__No es en tu temperatura en lo que estaba pensando. Pensaba que quizá me resultaría mucho más fá cil concentrarme si llevaras algo de ropa encima._

Bella creía que tapándose con la sábana era suficiente, sin embargo se equivocaba completamente, eso era lo que quería evitar, que él se pasara mirándola pensando eróticamente.

Edward produjo algo parecido a una sonrisa ante sus pensamientos que no paraban de gritar en su mente ¿Es que ella no se daba cuenta de que la tela de al godón se ajustaba a cada centímetro de su cuerpo, marcando todas sus hermosas e irresistibles curvas? Aún su mente tenía el recuerdo demasiado fresco de lo que había significado para él besar aquellos labios, sentir su aroma y escuchar gemir su nombre; por lo que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobre humano para no tirar todo a la borda, sacar esa estúpida sábana que no lo dejaba observar a la hermosa diosa que estaba sobre su cama y saltar al lado de ella y hacerle el amor nuevamente.

Sin embargo aún no olvidaba el tedioso respiro que se dieron, cuando ella recibió aquella llamada telefónica, que fue incapaz de darle una explicación de ello. Sin embargo aquella llama que había quedado solo en cenizas había vuelto a arder después de unos largos momentos. No había podido resistirse al tacto de su ardiente cuerpo entre sus brazos, siendo imposible no tomarla de nuevo.

¡No! Ya era suficiente, tenía que pensar con claridad, ¿Es que acaso era tan difícil pensar en otra cosa que no fuera tomarla a ella? De un salto totalmente repentino, que hizo que Bella saltara del susto ante la rapidez, se levantó del sillón dirigiéndose hacia su armario, agarrando una camiseta y se la dio, para ayudar tanto a su concentración como a su hambre sexual.

_-Toma-_ él miró por la ventana, mientras ella se ponía la polera, claramente no sabía de lo que era capaz si veía esos senos desnudos otra vez.

-_¿En qué nos tenemos que concentrar con tanta urgencia, Edward?-_ preguntó Bella.

Él no pudo volver a sentarse en el sillón, debido a su inquietud, encontró totalmente más fácil dar vueltas por la habitación e intentar ver a otros lugares, en vez de mirar a Bella y sus delicadas curvas que aún eran marcadas por la polera.

_-Tenemos que hablar._

_-¿De qué?-_ respondió ella, acariciándose sus rizos chocolate para no estar tan desarreglada, causando que Edward cerrara los ojos, para intentar no imaginar algo que lo hiciera caer en el deseo nuevamente.

_¡Oh Bella!_, pensó ella, _¡No seas tonta, es como obvio que la aventura duró sólo una noche, no quiere nada más de ti, lo paso bien, pero ahora te dirá que te largues, solo duró una noche nada más!. _

_-De nosotros-_ dijo él, pinchándose el puente de la nariz.

_-No hay…_

_-He llamado al aeropuerto-_ pudo soltar finalmente Edward ante su falta de concentración.

-_¡Ah!_

Eso apenas había sido un suspiro que salió por los labios de Bella. Un sonido de total desaliento que no pudo evitar. Por supuesto había llamado al aeropuerto, quería que se marchara y deshacerse de ella, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

_-Llamé a primera hora_

¡Claro! Solo la quería para una noche, _cumplió su objetivo, ahora te ayudara a recoger tus cosas y tendrás que largarte Bella_, pensó. Claramente Bella quería que fuera al grano, demoraba tanto en hablar que quiso ayudarlo a decirlo, para que no siguiera perdiendo el tiempo.

-_De acuerdo ¿A qué hora sale mi avión? Afortunadamente no tengo que arreglar mi equipaje ya que no saqué nada, lo único que tengo que hacer es recoger mi ropa…_

Su voz a medida que hablaba bajaba el tono, tendría que ir recogiendo su ropa por todas las escaleras hasta el primer piso, ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Y sus zapatos? Estaba segura que estaña en el vestíbulo. Ante esto las mejillas de Bella se convirtieron en dos marcas rojas…

-_Toma-_ dijo Edward recogiendo algo de la silla contigua a la cama, dejándolo al lado de ella, al observar de qué se trataba, mas colorada se puso Bella, causando que Edward dibujara una sonrisa.

Su ropa, él la había recogido toda, hasta sus zapatos. Eso claramente demostraba algo _¿Tan impaciente estaba para que se largara de ahí? _Pensó.

-_Gracias-_ tuvo la obligación de decir en un tono un poco áspero-_ Me ducho, me visto y en cinco minutos desaparezco de tu vida_. Sólo…

-_No_

_-¿No, qué? ¿Crees que no puedo ducharme, o que no puedo salir e cinco minutos de aquí?-_ dijo Bella no entendiendo la contradicción de él.

-_Estoy seguro que podrías ducharte y vestir en menor tiempo que cinco minutos. Pero lo que he estado tratando de decirte es que no puedes marcharte._

Ese "no puedes" fue demasiado para Bella. Sabía perfectamente que era el heredero de un trono y todos lo llamaban amo o lo que fuera, pero a ella no la podía tratar de ese modo o por lo menos ella no dejaría que lo hiciera.

-_¡Tú no me puedes obligar a que me quede!-_ gritó ella casi como una histérica- _Yo no soy como tus sirvientes "alteza", no puedes retenerme en este lugar contra mi voluntad._

Esta protesta por parte de ella, fue lo único que hizo que Edward dejara de pasearse y se quedara quieto junto a la puerta, anonadado de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-_No tengo la más mínima intención de retenerte aquí en contra de tu voluntad, querida-_ Dijo con su mirada maliciosa, produciendo que sus pestañas oscurecieran más sus ojos y sus labios sonrieran ante el escándalo de Bella- _ El que tiene la culpa de todo en este momento es el tiempo._

_-¿El tiempo?-_ preguntó Bella recelosa- _¿Qué tiene el tiempo que ver con esto?_

_-Todo, el tiempo es el maldito culpable de ¡todo! Bella-_ dijo Edward ya furioso, claramente pensar en una ligera lejanía con ella, lo transformaba completamente-_ Como ya te dije, llamé al aeropuerto a primera hora-_ en respuesta la cabeza de Bella automáticamente asintió- _No ha dejado de nevar en toda la noche, y no creen que puedan limpiar las pistas antes de tres días._

_-¿Es cierto lo que dices, Edward?-_ preguntó ella con una mirada de desconfianza-_ Entonces ¿No hay vuelos...? -_ el rostro de ella entró en pánico, por lo que Edward continuó su frase.

-_…Durante tres días._

_-¿Y qué haré ahora?_

Ahora claramente era ella la que quería pasearse por la habitación, intentó hacer el esfuerzo de correr las sábanas y bajar de la cama, hasta que se dio cuenta que lo único que la cubría era la camiseta de Edward, que no la tapaba más debajo de la altura de sus nalgas por lo que desistió.

-_Y ¿Qué pasará con Charlie, mi padre?-_ dijo recalcando la última parte para no tener más problemas con él, sin embargo a estas alturas le daba igual darle o no darle explicaciones- _¿Dónde me quedaré?_

_-Aquí hay mucho espacio-_ dijo Edward aclarándose la garganta, para que ella dejara de mirar el piso, y fijara sus ojos en él, para que se diera cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

Eso era lo último que Bella esperaba oír de la boca de Edward, claramente todas las pistas que él había dado era para todo lo contrario, ¡Para que ella se fuera, por los mil demonios! En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que él se ofrecería voluntariamente para ayudarla, y mucho menos un lugar donde quedarse, dándose cuenta lo que habían hecho a causa de eso.

-_Estás diciéndome… que ¿dejas que me quede?_

_-Me gustaría-_ declaro él sinceramente, sorprendiendo a Bella, que aún no entendía el punto de la complicación para Edward-_ Mira Bella…-_ dijo él volviendo a pasearse por la habitación mirando sus pasos, mientras Bella lo miraba ceñuda- _...Ya te he dicho que lo que anoche pasó, será imposible olvidarlo. Pero si tengo la oportunidad, es algo que me gustaría repetir._

Hizo una breve pausa, Bella no sabía si intervenir o decirle que ella también opinaba lo mismo. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en hablar, él se dirigió nuevamente a ella.

-_Pero justo ahora…_

_-¡Genial! Debería haber imaginado que existiría un "pero"-_ se sorprendió a si misma ante su comentario desagradable, estaba segura que lo había pensado, pero en ningún momento quería decirlo en voz alta-_ Está bien, no tienes por qué deletrearlo, ¿Quieres que te ayude y que lo diga yo por ti? Fue genial… nos vemos o mejor no… muchas gracias. Hasta nunca. O incluso podrías añadir que me llamarás, así no rompes mi corazón, aunque ¿Crees que puedo ser lo tan tonta como para tragármelo?_

La fría indagación de esos ojos dorados, hicieron que se pusiera más nerviosa. Su voz al final de su discurso cedió, por lo que trató de convencerse a sí misma de no llorar, por lo menos no frente a él.

-_¿No crees que estas exagerando un poco? Te estás adelantando totalmente a las conclusiones_

_-Y ¿A qué otras conclusiones quieres que llegue? No soy un bebé, Edward. Tampoco soy tan estúpida como para creer en las novelas de amor ni los cuentos de hadas._ Sé que haberme acostado contigo, no es garantía absoluta de los sentimientos, solo sé que fue fantástico y todo…

_-¿Pero estás de acuerdo que fue fantástico?-_ la interrumpió Edward, al ver que a ella se le acababa el aire para seguir discutiendo, por lo que le dio un momento para volver a su respiración normal.

Demasiado tarde para Bella, tarde se había dado cuenta que había hablado demás.

_-Bueno…si.- _intentó sonar lo más fría posible, pero no dio resultado, ya había metido el pie al barro, y no lo podía sacar.

-_Y si es así ¿Te gustaría repetirlo?-_ preguntó coquetamente Edward

-_Quizás… Si…No lo sé, Edward. ¿Qué planeas?-_ respondió Bella cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que él volviera a desconcentrarse al marcar su busto, mostrando claramente que comenzaba a sentir el frío.

-_Pues… es que yo si quiero, me encantaría volver a repetirlo, una y otra vez. Pero como te dije anteriormente existe un "pero"._

_Pues eso era obvio_ pensó ella

_-Por ciertas razones… que no puedo evitar, mi vida ahora no depende de mí necesariamente. Yo no soy libre de mis decisiones. Desde luego, yo no planeé empezar con nadie ninguna relación y si tu avión hubiera despegado, yo no estaría con nadie ahora._

Hizo una pausa con su mirada fija en Bella que miraba sus manos que ahora descansaban unidas, esperado a que hiciera algún comentario, pero a ella no se le ocurrió decir absolutamente nada ante eso.

-_Entonces en ese preciso instante… te encontré ahí._

Y al verla a ella, todo su esquema de vida se había ido por la borda, durante unas cuantas horas de locura se había olvidado completamente de lo que haría o a donde se dirigía. Esa mañana había recuperado su cordura o lo que quedaba de ella ahora. Ser el heredero del trono tenía sus condiciones, por lo menos para su padre que no le gustaba salirse de las reglas establecidas. Dicho precio trataba de que no podía coquetear con otras mujeres, aunque fueran espectaculares y regias, como la que se encontraba en su cama en ese preciso instante.

Por ese motivo había decidido llamar a primera hora al aeropuerto, sin importar el costo que conllevara alejarse de ella, él tenía que asegurarse de que ella tomara el primer avión hacía la casa de su padre, rumbo a su trabajo y lejos de la vida de él. Pero fue informado de que no salía ningún vuelo por ahora.

_-En otra circunstancia, quizás habría sido diferente. Podríamos haberlo disfrutado durante una temporada o dos, pero ahora no dispongo de ese tiempo._

_-Entiendo-_ fue lo único que pudo decir Bella, su voz era pagada y monótona, haciendo que Edward sintiera una corriente en cada una de sus vértebras, por el miedo a herirla. Durante unos pequeños instantes, ella se había dado el privilegio de soñar y tener alguna ínfima esperanza de quedarse junto a él y ser felices como los cuentos de hadas en los cuales ella nunca creyó.

_Estúpida, tonta, ingenua _eran las palabras que bañaban uno y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Los hombres como Edward claramente no se enamoraban de mujeres como ella, no se dedicaban a perder la cabeza con mujeres normales, de familias normales. Edward es un heredero al trono por el amor de Dios, ¡Un príncipe! Y se movía y estaba rodeado de mujeres bonitas, entre las que podía elegir a cualquiera que quisiera.

Claramente al ver Edward a ella en el salón VIP, había creído que era una de esas chicas con dinero, a lo mejor había pensado de que ella pertenecía a aquel lugar. Que ella era una mujer de las cuales el frecuentaba estar.

-_De acuerdo…no te preocupes, comprendo exactamente cuando un hombre no quiere nada más de mí-_ dijo final y totalmente rendida_._

_-¡Maldita sea, Bella! ¡No!-_ una vez más Edward comenzó el paseo por la habitación, mostrando lo impaciente que se sentía al ver que Bella no entendía el punto de la conversación- _No quiero que esto termine, entiéndelo._

_-¿Ah no?_

Por mucho que intentó convencerse de ello, su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, sus lagrimales estaban llenos, lo único que querían era que llorara. Edward tomó aliento, pasándose su mano por su imposible cabello color cobrizo, haciendo que Bella temblara, lo que lo ayudó a posar sus ojos con los de ella, para decir lo siguiente.

-_Lo que he intentado decirte, es que no te puedo ofrecer un futuro "juntos" como pareja, aunque me encantaría. Ahora lo único que puedo ofrecerte es una aventura pasajera y corta. Ayer pensaba que no tendrías más que una noche, pero esta mañana me enteré de que el destino nos ha dado un regalo, un regalo de tres días, Bella, tres días que podremos disfrutar juntos si quieres._

_-Si yo…_

No pudo terminar la frase que estaba en su mente lista para contradecir, la invadió una ola de pánico que hizo que se mezclara con un ardiente deseo, algo totalmente opuesto. Su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas, siendo incapaz de dar una respuesta clara a lo que Edward le decía.

Edward se acercó lo suficiente como para que ella entrara en más pánico de lo que sentía, con sus frías manos tomó las de ella, causando una descarga eléctrica que produjo que los ojos de Bella se cerraran por un corto momento. Al abrirlos nuevamente, se encontró con los ojos de Edward, quemándole con una intensidad inmensa, diciéndole que aceptara su propuesta.

Tenía tantas ganas de tirársele, besarlo hasta que sus labios pidieran ayuda, sin embargo verlo ahí, tan cerca, aunque comparado con la noche anterior estaba totalmente lejos, se quedaron mirando unos instantes y Edward le dijo:

-_Sólo puedo ofrecerte tres días con sus tres noches respectivas, Bella. Nada más. Tres días que estaremos juntos, y luego cada uno seguirá el destino que nos depare el destino. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Sí o no?_

.

..

…

¡Fin!

* * *

¡Hola!

Chan chan channnn…. Quedó bueno el final… será porque últimamente he estado completamente feliz por que salí de vacaciones :D… eso si no pregunten por mis ramos, que me da depresión xD!... claramente ahora me pondré al día con todo, y espero que mi mente no descanse tanto…xD…. Así mi imaginación vuela ^^

Espero que les haya gustado este capi :B y si no… pueden mandar cualquier tipo de maldición…xD… lo enfrentare supongo. Estaré de acuerdo si piensan que la historia es media bipolar, lo sé.. No sé que me sucede.. Como me rompieron mi corazón…. He estado un poco inestable…xD

Ya los dejo…pero sin antes decir: **¿Qué creen que hará Bella? ¿Aceptara la propuesta de Edward?**... ^^

Besos nos vemos en el próximo capi…. Bye!

Nacha

PS: Dedicado a lo que lo esperaron y dejaron reviews…xDDDD

PS2: ahora presiónenme todo lo que quieran para subir…xD… ahora que estoy de vacaciones puedo :D... actualizare pronto lo prometo... ya tengo el otro capi :D


	7. Pensamientos contradictorios

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no son míos ¬¬… eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo xD!...si de… Stephanie Meyer :D… y saben también que adapté esta historia y apliqué mis locuras de un libro llamado "Tres días juntos" de Kate Walker…enjoy it! ^^

* * *

Tres días juntos

**Capítulo 6**

_¡Tres días!,_ le ofrecía tres días y nada más. Y con sus correspondientes noches, como si eso fuera a ayudar. Claramente no iba a olvidarse de ellas, ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Si con una casi había perdido la cabeza.

En realidad esa cantidad de tiempo no era nada, sin embargo a la vez era mucho. Cuando ella comenzó a pensar en aquello, se dio cuenta que antes creía que sería una aventura de solo una noche, y no quiso volver a soñar con más, sin embargo en este momento se le hacía tan corto el tiempo que pasaría junto a él, ningún tiempo sería suficiente para saciar todo lo que sentía a por él.

-_¿Bella?-_ la llamó él, apretando un poco sus manos para traerla nuevamente a la realidad-_¿Qué me dices?_

Pero ¿Qué demonios diría? Claramente su cordura decía que ni siquiera lo considerara como una opción, que si llegaba a aceptar aquella tentadora oferta, sería venderse muy bajo. No había futuro para ella en esa relación: después de tres días, la dejaría, dolida, utilizada y él intacto seguiría su camino, mientras ella moría en la agonía de la depresión **(N/A: creo que aquí exageré un poco…xD… lo siento)**. No podía hacerle caso a aquella Bella carnal, que se dejaba llevar por la tentación de la pasión, si no que tenía que escuchar a aquella Bella, cautelosa y racional, sin importar lo que él causara en ella.

_-¿T…Tres días?_

-_Sé que no es mucho tiempo Bella, pero es eso todo lo que te puedo entregar. Es eso o nada._ -Debatió Edward al ver que Bella lo observaba con cara de no aceptar ningún tipo de propuesta.

_-Desde luego que sí, me lo estas dejando bien en claro todo aquello pero…-_ Bella intentó que la sonrisa que zafase por lo menos la confusión que se presentaba en su cabeza, sin embargo eso no era necesario, ya que su sonrisa no tuvo efecto alguno en sus ojos; y mucho menos en su dañado corazón.

-_No hay otra manera de hacerlo. No puedo ofrecerte ningún minuto más, Bella. Pero te prometo que durante esos días, tendrás la mejor relación de tu vida._

Edward hablaba en serio, se notaba su mirada, como posó sus ojos a los de ella y como tomaba sus manos, él sabía que era poco tiempo, pero no tenía otra opción.

-_Suena totalmente tentador.-_ dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior por el nerviosismo, llegando casi a su sangramiento.

La oferta respecto al tiempo era totalmente mala idea, pero si se refería al "mejor idilio de su vida" sonaba totalmente seductor. Él mientras ella se desvanecía los sesos pensando, deslizó una de sus manos por su cintura, produciendo que el aroma a fresas que impregnaba la piel de Bella, le embriagara uno y cada uno de sus sentidos.

-_Entonces, deja que intente convencerte y tentarte, Bella.-_ le murmuró seductoramente en el oído- _Deja que te persuada de quedarte conmigo y prometo que nunca lo olvidarás. Te daré todo ¡Todo! Lo que quieras._

¿Todo? Ella no lo creía así, obtendría todo lo que quisiera de él menos los más preciado por ella, su amor. ¡NO! Se gritó internamente a sí misma. ¿En qué momento había salido ese pensamiento tan alocado de aceptar tu propuesta? y sobre todo ¿En qué preciso instante había utilizado la palabra _amor_? En su vida no había tiempo para ese sentimiento. Eso era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento, complicar mucho más las cosas.

_-¿Todo?_

_-Todo-_ dijo Edward con un tono profundo, sus labios comenzaron a deslizarse sobre su piel, dándole besos suaves y tiernos, que produjeron en Bella una gran sacudida desde lo más profundo de su alma.-_ Solo tienes que pedir lo que tú quieras._

Aquellos suaves besos que tocaban cada ínfima célula de su cuerpo, estaban imposibilitándole pensar con claridad. ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño como un beso de él, producía confusiones en su mente? No podía decidir, no con él tentándola al deseo más remoto. Entre sus piernas sintió la fogosa necesidad del deseo que incendió cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Claramente no iba a quedarse quieta por más tiempo, por lo que su rostro enfocó al de Edward y con ambas manos tomó su rostro, acercando sus labios con los de él con total potencia y exaltación.

Durante un par de minutos, Edward se sorprendió. Aunque no quería hacerlo, tuvo que alejarse un par de centímetros de ella, separando sus labios que pedían que no lo hiciera. Al apartarse, sus ojos se enfocaron en los de Bella.

-_¿Bella?-_ preguntó con suavidad

Ella sin pestañear lo miró fijamente. Pero sus manos respondieron por si solas, tomando nuevamente el rostro de Edward volviéndolo a acercar, atrayéndolo a sus labios, que pedían su frío contacto.

-_Bella…-_ repitió nuevamente él, pero su tono había cambiado, ahora era uno más inseguro y diferente-_ ¿Qué significa este beso?_

La debilidad de la voz de Edward, produjo que Bella se sintiera una sensación de poder ante él, cosa que no había sentido con anterioridad. Ahora sabía que la sensación que producía él en ella, también lo sentía Edward, lo que hizo que sus labios dibujaran una sonrisa totalmente malévola. Segura de sí misma lo miró a los ojos fijamente.

_-Dijiste que sólo tenía que pedirlo-_ dijo con tono suave, su labio inferior esta vez dejo la sonrisa y actúo como un verdadero puchero, como cuando a un bebé no se le da lo que quiere.

Edward no pudo hacer nada más que cerrar sus ojos por unos instantes, la juguetona mirada de ella hacía que sus pensamientos volaran, inspiró un par de veces, para calmar su ritmo. Sin embargo al abrir sus ojos, todo lo que hizo para tranquilizarse fue inútil, las profundidades negras de su vista brillaban por el dorado deseo.

-_¿Y me lo estás pidiendo?-_ intentó decir. La cabeza de Bella asintió lentamente, siendo imposible apartar sus ojos de los de él.- _¿Todo?_

Bella volvió a asentir lentamente, sentía miedo ante lo que le pudiera hacer, si en la posición que se encontraba parecía depredador esperando el más ínfimo paso incierto de su presa, para atacar.

-_Todo-_ dijo Bella con su voz seca, el deseo no la dejaba expresarse con claridad.

-_Entonces eso es lo que tendrás de mí, Todo-_ dijo Edward con voz ronca-_ Todo lo que pueda darte, y mucho más que eso._

Sonrió al ver el rostro de aquella mujer, ya que había entendido a la perfección el doble sentido de la frase que salió automáticamente de su boca. Esta vez fue él quien tomó su boca con ardiente pasión y deseo, ella abrió su boca para dejar entrar la lengua de Edward, para que comenzaran unos nuevos bailes juntos.

Edward tomó a Bella acostándola en la cama, tumbándose él a continuación sobre ella, mientras sus labios seguían el exquisito vals con sabor a fresas que desprendía su lengua. Aquella camiseta que él le había dado no era ningún impedimento ni barrera para su sediento deseo. En un par de minutos más tarde, sus besos comenzaron el conocido recorrido sobre el cuerpo de Bella, produciendo que la espalda de ella se arqueara totalmente provocada. Sus labios, su cuerpo y su pecho, era un exquisito sabor conocido que se posaba en los labios de Edward, sin embargo no se cansaba de él. De un instante a otro, se deshizo de los vaqueros, que tanto le impedían movimiento.

En respuesta, ella extendió sus brazos dándole la bienvenida nuevamente al palacio de Venus, ella estaba totalmente segura de la decisión que había tomado, estando indudablemente inequívoca a que no se echaría para atrás. Tres días, tres deliciosas e inolvidables días junto a él, de solo pensarlo el causaba un escalofrío que recorría su médula espinal, por miedo a perderlo para siempre y por el deseo que sentía.

Automáticamente acalló internamente a aquella Bella, que era la única ancla que no la dejaba disfrutar las caricias que le brindaba Edward en este mismo instante. Ahora era otro tipo de Bella la que estaba en su mente, aquella que quería disfrutar hasta el mínimo detalle con él.

-_Lo quiero todo de ti-_ dijo en un murmullo mientras sus labios hablaban sobre la fría piel de él-_ Todo, Edward._

Existía un encadenamiento en sus pensamientos que iba aumentando su intensidad, que duró solo unos instantes, hasta que su control estalló y lo único que fue capaz de hacer, era tomar con fuerza ambos hombros de Edward con sus manos.

Cuando su pulso al fin se volvió normal como de costumbre y su respiración cesó, su mente volvió a pensar con racionalidad, trayendo corrientes de preguntas que la hicieron recordar hechos totalmente inesperados; ¿Qué sucedería cuando Edward la dejara sin importar sus sentimientos? Y ¿Qué pasaría cuando él se marchara de su vida sin mirar nunca más atrás?

Eso mismo había hecho James cuando ella no quiso aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, ella se había tomado la relación con total calma, a diferencia de él; sin embargo había sido él el que la había dejado por otra mujer, con el vestido de novia en la cartera.

Al menos Edward, no pretendía que quería un futuro con ella, siempre se había comportado sinceramente acerca de eso, desde el principio hasta ahora. Y ella aceptaría su oferta encantada, sin ninguna restricción al respecto. Después de largos instantes de tediosos pensamientos, Edward perezosamente se estiró, sus brazos se levantaron y uno de ellos se acomodó atrás de la cabeza de Bella, haciendo que ella, apoyara su mejilla en su torso.

-_¿Está todo bien?_- dijo inhalando el aroma que liberaba sus rizos color chocolate.

-_Si_

Bella no dijo nada más, aunque su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad, su corazón seguía latiendo desbocado por la decisión que acababa de tomar y también por la explosión de placer que aún sentía gracias a volver a sentirlo a él dentro de su ser.

Edward con el otro brazo libre la atrajo completamente hacia sí, tomándola por su cintura, le besó su pelo y cuello; su mirada era totalmente apasionada.

-¿_Estás segura?-_ le dijo suavemente-_ ¿No te arrepientes?_

Bella levantó la cabeza, y sus labios acariciaron por milésima vez en ese día, los de él.

_-No-_ le aseguró honestamente-_ Nunca me he arrepentido de mis decisiones, por lo que esta vez no será la excepción._

Luego de unos instantes de dura reflexión, pudo finalmente decir después de tenerlo nuevamente dentro de ella

-_Sólo existe un pequeño problema, Edward. Algo en que claramente no hemos pensado._

_-¿Si?_

Edward acababa de salir de la ducha, buscando algo de ropa en su cajón, olvidando completamente su desnudez; que en este caso era poco importante.

-_Espero que no sea nada importante_

_-Bueno… podría ser importante-_ informó Bella con timidez.

-_¿De qué se trata?_

Edward dejó en un momento de buscar su ropa, volviéndose hacia ella para tomar más atención en que ella quería decir. Ante esto los pensamientos de Bella se desbocaron, ¡Qué cuerpo más maravilloso! Alto, varonil, delgado y totalmente fornido, sin ningún índice de kilo más en su estupenda estructura.

-_¡Bella! ¿Qué es importante que olvidamos?-_ interrumpió aquellos pensamientos Edward, trayendo consigo a Bella de vuelta a la tierra gracias a la dureza de su tono.

-_¡Oh! Perdona… sin embargo no creo que sea la gran cosa.-_ dijo subiendo ambos hombros al mismo tiempo, mostrando una postura de despreocupación, pero era ya muy tarde para alardeos.

-_Dime de qué se trata-_ sus ojos miraron con preocupación a los de ella.

-_Bueno, es que no tengo nada que ponerme. Quiero decir, aparte de los vaqueros y mi polerón y polera de ayer. Ya había facturado mi equipaje cuando cancelaron el vuelo, pero no se me ocurrió ir a buscarlo antes de venir contigo hacia aquí. _

Él igual que Bella, tampoco había pensado en ello, en realidad no había tenido oportunidad de pensar en nada con su presencia. Solo se había dedicado a actuar por su apetito sexual, que lo había poseído desde el principio. Su cuerpo había sentido tanta atracción por el de Bella, que había sido un resultado natural y totalmente inevitable desde su llegada.

-_No tengo que ponerme-_ terminó Bella su frase finalmente- _Y si me quedo aquí…_

_-No te preocupes por eso, mi Bella- _la interrumpió-_ Lo que no tienes puesto, claramente es mucho mejor, en realidad, es perfecto._

Inmediatamente las mejillas de Bella se tornaron un rojo fuerte, resaltando la vergüenza ante tales hermosas palabras, lo que produjo que se agitara incómoda sobre la cama. Hasta antes de las palabras de él, Bella se sentía totalmente cómoda de esa forma: desnuda; sin embargo esa calma comenzó a evaporarse con rapidez, a consecuencia de la mirada de esos hermosos ojos dorados. En ese mismo instante, quiso taparse con la sábana hasta el más ínfimo cabello de su cabeza, sin embargo desistió, ya que temía por la vergüenza nuevamente, a causa de la sonrisa que éste le daría. Ya era totalmente tarde para mostrar una señal de lo pudorosa que era.

-_Por mí puedes quedarte de esa manera durante los tres días- _Continúo él mientras se vestía, sus ojos estaban brillantes y expectantes ante alguna respuesta de Bella, y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa sexy e intimidante-_ No tengo nada que contradecir a que te pasees por la casa de esa manera._

_-Pues a mí sí me importa, Edward-_ dijo Bella cruzándose de brazos y con tono totalmente enfadado, su rostro ahora estaba rojo, pero no de vergüenza, sino que de ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a pensar siquiera aquello?- _Yo no seguiré tus órdenes por ser de la realeza ¡Aún estaban en Estados Unidos por el amor de Dios!_

Claramente Bella había dado en el clavo, el rostro de Edward se endureció ante tan estúpida conclusión de ella, sin poder pensar refutó muy seriamente.

-_¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Bella?_

Había escuchado su tono de voz, pero hizo caso omiso ante ello. Podía ser el príncipe heredero del trono de Inglaterra, pero en esa habitación con ella, era tan solo un simple hombre que se había dejado llevar por sus pasiones más secretas, igual que todos los mortales como ella.

_-Lo sabes muy bien, Edward. Yo…-_ había llegado demasiado lejos la discusión, pero no había vuelta atrás.

_-Sabes muy bien que no iba por ahí-_ interrumpió fríamente. Ya había dejado de sonreír, y sus perfectas facciones se habían transformado en piedra, ante la contracción de casi todos sus músculos faciales.

-_¿Ah sí?... ¿Cómo sabes eso si ni siquiera me has dejado terminar la frase?_

Ya nada importaba ahora, ni siquiera su repentina modestia. Estaba completamente segura que si lo miraba a los ojos, caería nuevamente en sus redes. Por lo que tomó la sábana, envolviéndose en ella hasta casi tapar su cuello.

-_Creo que sí ibas por ahí, alteza. Me quieres solo para tu placer y está de sobra decir que no pensabas en mis sentimientos… ¿Te estás riendo?_

Ella estaba hablando totalmente en serio y él tenía el descaro de reír. Bella estaba enfada sin embargo al notar que el rostro de Edward estaba relajado, y que sus brillantes ojos sonreían cálidamente, su mente dejó de reaccionar con ira.

Su sonrisa, algo tan simple en su rostro, estaba totalmente amplia. Sus blancos dientes centelleaban ante tanta belleza. Edward tenía en sus manos, una belleza masculina que le desgarraba el corazón a cualquier mujer en el mundo, era imposible no enamorarse de él con aquella hermosa sonrisa. ¡No!, dijo Bella a sí misma, dándose cuenta que estaba cayendo nuevamente en sus manos. Rápidamente apartó aquellos pensamientos que eran corrientes que comenzaban a recorrer todo su cuerpo, no podía ahora poner a mezclarse las cosas, claramente en esta fugaz relación no había espacio para la palabra _amor_

_-Bella, cálmate-_ dijo sonriendo, pero su carcajada había sido enmudecida.-_ Solo tenemos tres días juntos. No tenemos tiempo para discusiones. Si de verdad te preocupa estar vestida, solucionaremos el tema._

-_¿Cómo?_

Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y no por nerviosismo precisamente, sino para que su comentario no sonara tan ácido.

-_Déjamelo a mí-_ dijo guiñándole con un ojo, mientras terminaba de abrocharse otros vaqueros de color negro.

-_Pero primero, te prepararé algo para comer. Seguro estas hambrienta._

_-La verdad es que sí…-_dijo sinceramente-_Pero… tú…_

_-Yo nada, Bella…-_ respondió rápidamente-_ Yo comí temprano. Sin embargo dúchate, y te espero abajo con el desayuno, por ahora viste lo mismo de ayer, después de que termines de desayunar, iremos de compras._

_-¿De compras?_

Aquella pregunta de parte de Bella, claramente demostraba la garantía de que el mal humor de Bella se iría rápidamente, pensó Edward con cinismo. El efecto que tenía dicha palabras con las mujeres, era un truco que nunca fallaba. Sin embargo tenía que admitir que Bella había tardado más del tiempo normal en darse cuenta que todas sus riquezas estaban en su poder al aceptar dicha propuesta. Ella era muy inteligente al dejar que ella sugiriera el tema de ir de compras. Pero el resultado final siempre llegaba al mismo lugar: tendría que pagar todo.

-_¿Se puede salir de aquí con esta nieve?_

_-No existe ningún problema, el aeropuerto está cerrado, pero eso no quiere decir que no podemos salir a la calle._

Bella pestañeó totalmente confundida, no le agradaba ir de compras, eso era lo que más detestaba, no poder ella pagar sus propias cosas, pero no tenía otra alternativa, a menos que aceptara caminar desnuda por la casa, que claramente eso ni siquiera pasaba por su mente.

-_¿Me vas a comprar ropa?_

_-Sabía que te interesaría el tema-_Cuando Edward caminó hacia la puerta, para bajar a preparar el desayuno, volteó y nuevamente dijo- _Nunca he conocido ninguna mujer que se resista a la idea de ir de compras. Si, iremos de compra, pero sólo si te das prisa._

Antes de que Bella pudiera gesticular palabra, para aclararle que ella notoriamente no era como todas las demás mortales del planeta, él se había marchado escaleras abajo. Ella ya no sabía qué hacer, no quería salir de la ducha, no quería salir de esa casa a comprarse ropa, y menos si era él el que pagara la cuenta.

Bella ya estaba en la ducha, cuando su mente comenzó a trabajar con total normalidad, y se dio cuenta claramente lo que sucedía. Ahora sabía por qué él se había puesto rotundamente de mal humor, ya conocía el motivo.

_Por mí, puedes quedarte así los tres días… _¿Es que no podía haber sido más explícito? ¿Cómo era capaz él de solo mirarla como un objeto sexual?

A pesar del agua caliente, Bella tembló en consecuencia de un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda al obligarse a ver la realidad. Y fue en ese preciso instante cuando recordó como la acariciaban las manos de Edward sobre su cuerpo desnudo, sus labios al rozar el más pequeño espacio de su piel, sin mencionar el exquisito sabor de sus besos, que la hacían temblar cada vez que tocaban los de ella; y con todo esto fue suficiente para que el frío que sentía, no fuera nada más que el pasado.

Cuando sus ojos se cerraban por unos pequeños instantes, podía ser capaz de revivir momentos ardientes e irracionales, que había vivido sobre los musculosos brazos de Edward. Tenía ganas de volver a sentirlos una y otra vez, acaso ¿Ella tendría la valentía de sacrificar cualquier sentimiento a cambio de eso? Durante el corto e ínfimo tiempo que el destino les regalaba.

Por supuesto que sería capaz de ello, ningún enamoramiento con sentimientos de por medio podría durar tres días. Claramente no significaba en ningún aspecto venderse barato, totalmente lo contrario. Empujada por una nueva decisión, salió de la ducha, se tapó con la toalla y se secó rápida y energéticamente.

Le demostraría a Edward que en aquella corta relación, existiría algo más que sexo solamente.

.

..

…

¡Fin!

* * *

Holaaa! ^^

Sorry por la demora… de verdad quería terminarlo antes, pero el internet no me acompaña. Además, mi inspiración para escribir son las noches generalmente, y ahora tomo unas pastillas que al verlas me producen sueño, por lo que comienzo a escribir y cabeceo por el sueño.

Pero no se preocupen, en mis estados de vigilia, escribo todo lo que puedo…

Los adoro y un millón de gracias por los reviews…^^

Bye!

Nacha Malfoy

PS: Dedicado a Magdi. Malfoy… que encontró a su persona especial ^^ de verdad que eso me hace feliz :)

PS2: y también a todos los que agregan esta historia a favoritos, alertas or whatever…xD… gracias, hacen que me sienta mucho mejor cuando veo los mails… :B

PS3: también dedicado a mi vampiro personal que dudo que sepa que escribo, pero sé que volverás a mi lado, sin importar las rubias que se te puedan cruzar, te quedarás finalmente con la morena ^^.


	8. Una relación supersexy

**Disclaimer:** Como ya sabemos estos personajes no son míos, sino que de Stephanie Meyer, sin mencionar antes que esta historia está adaptada de un libro llamado "Tres días juntos" de Kate Walker. Yo me dedico día a día a inventar cosas y jugar con sus personajes.

* * *

Tres días Juntos

**Capitulo 7**

_-Has tomado todo tu tiempo-_ le dijo Edward a Bella, cuando ella entró a la cocina-_ El café casi se enfría esperando tu llegada. Creí que los cinco minutos que dijiste que demorarías en ducharte y vestirte, claramente eran suficientes._

Una sonrisa salió de los labios de él, sus ojos miraban fijamente a Bella, que hizo que un rubor rosa se posara en sus mejillas.

-_Eso era cuando pensé que me marcharía de aquí-_ respondió Bella intentando sonar enojada, para poder controlar todo vigor de nerviosismo-._ Porque en ese caso, no habría tenido la necesidad de arreglarme el cabello o maquillarme._

Una de sus manos tomó un rizo chocolate posándolo detrás de su espalda, Edward tragó en seco, amaba cuando hacía eso con su pelo, la hacía ver mucho más sexy de lo que creía que era.

_-Claramente cuando escuchaste que saldríamos de compra, pensaste que valía la pena el esfuerzo._

¿Pero qué demonios le sucedía ahora? ¿Es que acaso era bipolar o qué? Se mostraba lo más amable antes de ir a la cocina, y ahora creía que ella era una vil "interesada" por su dinero. El tono cínico de Edward, hizo que Bella pestañeara anonadada ante su afirmación, ahora obviamente toda resolución que había tomado hace escasos minutos, desaparecieran como aves volando, dejándola confundida nuevamente e insegura.

-_Tú…tú fuiste quién lo ofreció, Edward-_ protestó ella, intentando guardar cualquier indicio de ira, pero su rostro volvía a delatarla.

-_Claro que sí. No te preocupes, Bella. Pero primero desayunarás ¿Prefieres aquí o lo subo…?_

_-Aquí-_ interrumpió, sin dejarlo terminar su frase, su ira ya se estaba yendo.

Al pasar por el comedor, donde habían causado el desastre más grande con la porcelana, se dio cuenta que se encontraba todo en orden, sin rastro siquiera de la noche anterior. Probablemente había sido Miriam la que se había dedicado a recoger todo el desastre, lo que causo una extraña sensación en Bella, algo parecido a la vergüenza, pero más fuerte.

-_Aquí está mejor… es más… agradable._

Estuvo a segundos de decir la palabra íntimo, pero lo pensó mejor. Claramente esa no era la palabra que calzara mejor con la relación que ahora tenía con él. Bella se dio cuenta que no conocía toda la casa de Edwards, y para qué decir él, claramente no sabía muchas cosas acerca de su vida, aparte de ser un hombre heredero del trono de Inglaterra. Él era una persona que solía viajar solo en primera clase en aviones, tenía sirvientes que trabajaban en silencio sin que nadie les dijera qué tenían que hacer. ¿Qué hacía ella con una persona así? Claramente ellos eran polos opuestos.

-_¿Qué tipo de ropa te gustaría comprar hoy?-_ dijo Edward interrumpiendo nuevamente los pensamientos de Bella que hacían que se confundiera mucho más-. _¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?-_dijo sirviéndole el café.

No iba a contarle nada de lo que estuviera pensando en ese momento, pero si se dio el tiempo de hablar.

-_He estado pensando…-_ se dio cuenta que su boca estaba totalmente seca, por lo que tomó la caliente taza de café, dándole un trago para seguir hablando-._ …que no me gusta la idea que me compres cosas, siempre he intentado comprar mis cosas y las cuentas por la mitad cuando salgo. Solo necesito algo limpio para cambiarme, ropa interior… ¿Por qué me miras de ese modo?_

Edward se encogió de hombros, estaba asombrado ante lo que ella había dicho. No conocía a nadie que fuera así.

-_Porque si ahora me estás hablando totalmente en serio, no creo que tú puedas ser real y humana._

-_¿Por qué? ¿Porque no quiero que gastes tu dinero en mis cosas?_

-_Puedo hacerlo_

_-Claro que si puedes. Pero eso no necesariamente significa que me agrade la idea, Edward. Eso no es precisamente lo que deseo o quiero de ti._

_-¿Ah, no?-_ Edward creía que eso era lo único que les interesaba a las mujeres, por parte de él, la billetera- _¿Qué es entonces lo que quieres?_

Su tono no era de pelea ni furia, sino otra que no conocía, de confusión. Ella era ta diferente a toda, que era totalmente impresionante.

-_Bueno yo…_

Y¿Qué le diría? Por un instante millones de palabras cruzaron por su mente, cosas estúpidas que podría decirle como _Amor _o _Futuro._ Sacudió su cabeza para que todas esas palabras se fueran rápidamente de su cabeza, por miedo a que fueran como si tuvieran vida propia y llegara a creérselas, o peor, decirlas.

_-No lo sé. No suelo guiarme por ese tipo de cosas, Edward. Y me apena que hayas creído algo semejante de mí._

De repente una loca idea cruzó su cabeza, rápidamente se puso de pie, produciendo que Edward la mirara ceñudo, ante tal abismo de impulso.

-_Ya lo sé. Espera un minuto… ¿A dónde demonios deje mi cartera?_

Volvió a la cocina, con una bolsa en su mano. Edward fijó su mirada con un signo de pregunta ante aquello que llevaba en la mano, estaba totalmente perplejo.

-_Bella…_

_-Está por aquí, yo lo vi, en alguna… ¡Aquí!_

Sacó una revista y la dejó sobre la mesa, frente a los ojos de Edward.

_-Nunca compro revistas, pero necesitaba algo para la espera en el aeropuerto y esta llamó mi atención._

No sería capaz tampoco que admitir que la compro porque era totalmente distinto a lo que solía hacer y leer. Ese sentimiento de irse de casa y llegar junto a su padre, le hizo elegir algo nuevo para todo.

Edward aún perplejo, miró la portada de aquella revista, donde salía una modelo muy conocida.

-_¿Qué se supone que hay ahí? ¿En qué estás pensando, Bella?_

-_Aquí hay un artículo…- _dijo Bella buscando la página donde salía, ignorando completamente el tono de burla de Edward cuando preguntó lo anterior-_ ¡Aquí está!-_ exclamo al encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Un error había sido todo eso, se dio cuenta de ello en el mismo instante en que coloco la revista frente a sus hermosos ojos dorados. No podía haberse dado cuenta más claramente si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta _Nunca he tenido una aventura en mi vida_

Mientras Edward ojeaba la revista, en busca de una respuesta por la actitud de ella, Bella se sintió peor ya que su confianza ahora estaba a la altura de sus pies, sintiéndose completamente estúpida por lo que acababa de hacer.

Edward siguió leyendo el artículo como si se tratara de algo completamente ajeno a él, con una sonrisa en sus labios y las cejas levantadas, leyó.

-_Los pasos sensuales de una relación supersexy. Desde el primer beso hasta el sí quiero o el no quiero-_ una de las manos de él pasó por su imposible pelo, haciendo que Bella casi se derritiera por su hermosa figura.

El fruncido ceño de él, produjo una mirada escéptica hacia el rostro de Bella, la cual estaba totalmente colorada a no poder más.

-_Mi hermosa Bella, ¿Qué es esto?-_ sonrió

_Eres una estúpida Bella _claramente Edward no lo dijo con palabras, pero, al escuchar su tono de voz y la expresión de burla que tenia, Bella pensó instantáneamente lo que estaba él pensando en ese mismo instante.

Pero se equivocaba, Edward nunca sería capaz de pensar aquello de ella, es más la idea le pareció totalmente graciosa, nunca había hecho algo parecido por lo que su sonrisa era claramente por diversión, no por otra cosa.

-_¿Estás sugiriendo que van a ver reglas para nuestra relación?_

La paciencia de la voz de él, reveló su estado de ánimo mejor que haberlo dicho explícitamente. El corazón de Bella comenzó a latir con demasiada rapidez.

-_Bueno si, no sería mala idea-_ dijo con rapidez sin demostrar su nerviosismo-._ Solo tenemos tres días y queremos aprovecharlos al máximo ¿No?_

La mirada de Edward, le daba a conocer que pensaba claramente que le había lavado el cerebro. Sin embargo para sorpresa de Bella, la cabeza de Edward asintió, aceptando la loca idea que le propuso ella.

-_¿Te parece bien? ¿De verdad?-_ en respuesta la cabeza de Edward asintió nuevamente- _En ese caso no nos perderemos nada de una…_

_-"Relación supersexy"-_ dijo Edward sonriendo irónicamente, él se acercó más a ella, haciéndola sentir incómoda.

-_B...bueno, no me gustaría llamarla así precisamente. Pensé que podía ser divertido intentar encajar todos los pasos en estos tres días. ¿No crees?_

Edward ya se encontraba a centímetros de ella, le tomó la mano y la puso de pie a ella también. Su mirada era fugaz y ardiente, se acercó hasta que sus narices chocaron, el pulso de Bella había aumentado considerablemente. La sonrisa de Edward se hizo mucho más amplia, y cuando ella ya esperaba el beso por parte de él, el desvió la mirada, tomando la revista. Todo el aire que Bella había guardado en sus pulmones por el nerviosismo, salieron como un bufido. Edward sabiendo lo que había hecho a propósito, comenzó a concentrarse en el texto.

-_Obviamente, tendremos que apretar las etapas del reportaje un poco. No podemos esperar, que… ¿Seis meses? Para ir de vacaciones juntos. Pero si lo adaptamos al tiempo que tenemos podremos hacerlo casi todo ¿Qué te parece?_

Edward al percatarse que ella fijaba la mirada en la revista, sus ojos se posaron en ella, sonrió al darse cuenta las cosas que le hacía pensar y hacer Bella, pero haría todo lo que quisiera, la amaba, y disfrutaba tanto estar a su lado, sin embargo quedaba poco tiempo para aquello.

-_Si es eso lo que quieres, mi hermosa Bella._

Estaba totalmente consciente que ella lo sorprendía cada momento más que el otro. Nunca sabía con qué cosa saldría ella, con sus locas ideas. Ni siquiera ser capaz de leer lo que era un pensamiento de ella, lo volvía completamente loco, aumentando así los sentimientos que sentía por Bella todo el tiempo. No podía creer que la fría mujer que había conocido en el aeropuerto, iba a llegar a ser aquella salvaje criatura en su cama. Bella poseía un millón de personalidades y ánimos diferentes, sin embargo no por eso la hacía ver menos atractiva.

Y en aquel preciso instante, ella volvía a convertirse en otra persona totalmente distinta, una Bella con un entusiasmo totalmente juvenil. Claramente esto era un cambio rotundo en su aburrida vida, aquella vida llena de sofisticación, haciendo que este tan infantil juego, fuera totalmente atractivo para su gusto. Además eso era lo que él quería, que continuara así, quería quedarse con ella más tiempo del que le daba el egoísmo del destino. Y si jugar con ella a seguir las reglas de un reportaje en una revista y Bella era feliz, claramente estaba dispuesto y preparado para aquellos infantiles retos.

-_Seguro podemos adaptarlo a estos días-_ dijo él con una sonrisa, tomando a Bella por la cintura para acercarse más a ella, disminuyendo la larga distancia.

-_¿Entonces te parece bien? ¡Genial1-_ dijo ella, estando completamente consciente que su voz había sonado totalmente entusiasta, guardando así cualquier indicio de inseguridad.

-_Bueno, no tenemos por qué seguir el orden que marca aquí ¿No cierto? Comenzando, hay varias cosas que podemos eliminar-_ sacó un lápiz que tenía en uno de esos apretados vaqueros que lo hacían ver tan sexy.

Bella al notar lo ardiente de sus pensamientos, sacudió su cabeza, intentado tomar atención a lo que él decía.

-_La primer cita, obviamente ya está cumplida, junto con el primer beso…-_ Bella se puso colorada al notar todos los pasos que ya habían cumplido con anterioridad.- _Y hay otros que hemos hecho antes del tiempo indicado._

Los ojos de Edward se llenaron de malicia al notar que al final de la hoja, se encontraba un pequeño párrafo que decía lo siguiente: _Después de un mes, se acuestan juntos _Al notar Bella esto, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas, sin embargo él tacho aquella parte, sus ojos se posaron llenos de lujuria sobre los de ella, y con un apasionado beso, la dejó casi sin pulso. Al terminar Bella jadeando ante la falta de oxigeno, pudo decir finalmente.

-_De acuerdo. Así tiene que ser, solo tenemos setenta y dos horas y no queremos perder el tiempo ¿Cierto?_

_-También puedes tachar esta-_ le dijo Edward, importándole poco el rubor de sus mejillas. Su dedo señalaba la sección _irse a vivir juntos_

_-De cuerdo-_ Bella claramente pudo reconocer cuando había perdido alguna pelea. Y también cuantas cosas habían tachado-_ todo esto ha sido una tonta idea. Continúa, ríete de mí es lo que has estado evitando todo este tiempo, sólo pensé…_

Ella bruscamente iba a cerrar la revista, pero la mano de Edward rápidamente se posó en el medio.

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que me estoy riendo de ti?_

_-Bueno, claramente no hay nadie aquí contigo más que yo. Seguro que también esto no te lo tomas en serio. Yo solo quería añadir un poco más de diversión y romanticismo, pero…_

_-Yo te prometí, mi Bella, que tendrías todo lo que quisieras-_ la interrumpió él con total delicadeza- _Bella, mírame…_

Ella testarudamente, fijo su mirada en la revista como si fuera la última cosa que quedara del mundo. Ya no sabía a qué le temía más, a que él se ría de ella y que la encontrara la más ridícula de todas o que no era de ella de quien se reía. En el instante que se imaginó a Edward tan serio como estaba ahora, la sangre en sus venas se congeló, junto con sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer toda su espina.

-_¡Bella! Mírame, ahora_

Él rechino los dientes, al darse cuenta que ella seguía con su mirada fija en la revista, la mano que sostenía la revista, la dejo sobre la mesa, y se fue directo a la barbilla de ella, levantándola con total determinación. Durante un instante ella quiso resistir al verle los ojos, no sabía de lo que sería capaz de hacer, claramente verlo así provocaba un estado de hipnotismo. Y antes de resistirse siquiera, él ya la había tomado con más fuerza, tanto en su cintura como su rostro. Entonces en vez de luchar frente a aquella mirada, rápidamente levantó la vista con total energía, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, desafiándolo.

-_¿Parece que me estoy riendo?_

_-Está bien, no te estás riendo-_ admitió ella finalmente.

Es más nunca desde que lo conocía lo había visto tan serio como en ese momento. Su voz no había subido de tono como cuando se enfurecía, claramente ya no hacía falta; aquel grave tono de su voz era suficiente para que la mente de Bella se congelara, acallando todo indicio de contradicción, ayudando a que en su mente también cesara la gran rebelión ante sus pensamientos bipolares.

-_Estas demasiado… serio_

_-Es porque si tú quieres esto, Bella. También es lo que quiero yo._

Era totalmente sorprendente lo mucho que ella creía en él, lo mucho que necesitaba que cada palabra que salía de los rojos labios de él, fuera totalmente cierta y sincera. Pero lo que en este caso era más angustioso, era darse cuenta que si no era verdad lo que decía, no importaba en absoluto.

En estos tres días que el destino les daba, ella estaba dispuesta a creer todo lo que él dijera; también se encontraba preparada para aceptar cualquier cosa, si él le decía algo, ella aceptaría sin lugar a dudas. Edward podría hablar y decir que la adoraba, que sería capaz de ponerse él tendido en el suelo, para que ella no pisara el barro; y durante un poco de tiempo, ella lo creería. Claramente esto era indicio de que quería engañarse a sí misma, ¿Pero a quién demonios le importaba?, eso era lo que ella quería en ese momento, y se engañaría si era necesario. Todo esto él lo hacía para mantenerla a su lado y hacerla sentir bien. Pero lo más peligroso era, que en realidad no tenía que hacer ningún maldito esfuerzo para conseguirlo, ya que ella estaba atascada hasta el fondo en las redes de Edward . Él la había hechizado desde el mismo momento en que lo había visto por primera vez en el aeropuerto y ahora era demasiado tarde para querer recuperar todo el control que tenía de sí misma.

_-Pensé que sería divertido-_ dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-_Y podría serlo obviamente. Pero piensa que tenemos que retroceder un poco para dar los pasos que nos hemos saltado. Cosas como por ejemplo…-_ Leyó el artículo rápidamente, deslizando su blanco y helado dedo por las líneas, señalando una frase.

-_¿Cómo haremos para que me pidas mi número de teléfono? ¿Y después dices que me llamaras?-_ dijo Bella leyendo la frase que él señalaba, su tono de voz era notablemente gracioso-_ ¿No crees que eso no hace falta ya?_

_-A lo mejor sí, veamos-_ dijo él, llevando la alegría a sus ojos, soltó por un momento la cintura de Bella, sacando su teléfono móvil- _¿Cuál es tu número?_

_-Tú… no…-_ comenzó diciendo, pero su voz fue interrumpida por la mirada de Edward, que la miraba con reproche.

-_ Tú eres la que quería hacer esto. Seguiremos los pasos al pie de la letra-_ le recordó el con encanto.

-_Está bien, Edward- _ respondió rendida

Automáticamente, dijo el número de su teléfono móvil que ahora se encontraba en sus vaqueros, a la espera primero: de la llamada de su padre y luego, por la de Edward que haría después de terminar de marcar. Él guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo nuevamente, y con tono totalmente sobreactuado le dijo, sin sentido alguno para Bella.

_-Me gustaría que esto se volviera a repetir -_ miró fieramente a sus ojos, causando el total congelamiento de ella-. _Te llamaré para vernos de nuevo ¿Te gustaría?_

Bella al estar completamente congelada por la mirada que le dio, pensó _Me encantaría_ Sin embargo estuvo a segundos de decirle aquello, pero su boca no pronunció ninguna palabra, ya que el pánico se había apoderado de ella, y por qué no, de sus cuerdas vocales. No quería comportarse como una completa estúpida. Edward estaba jugando a un juego muy divertido, siguiendo una fantasía que ella misma había creado. Sería la persona más tonta del mundo si llegara a creer en algo.

-_Llama…Llámame-_ pudo finalmente decir, aunque al final de la frase la voz casi se quebró-. _Ese es el número de mi teléfono móvil, así solo contestare yo._

Durante un instante totalmente largo y agónico, ella automáticamente imaginó cómo hubiera sido todo si las cosas de sus vidas hubieran sido totalmente distintas, si la forma en que se conocieron hubiera sido en otras circunstancias en sus vidas. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, cosa que Edward sintió y escuchó, ya que el aroma de Bella le penetraba hasta en el más pequeño espacio de su cuerpo; claramente si este deslumbrante hombre le hubiera dicho que quería volver a verla, ella no se lo hubiera tragado, ni siquiera hubiera sido capaz de creerle. Sin embargo, aunque resultara totalmente ingenuo e infantil, ella sería capaz de esperar aquella llamada todas y cada una de las noches, deseando que sonara y que fuera él, para volver a escuchar su voz; siendo capaz también de saltar por la pieza cuando llegara el momento de contestar y apretar una simple tecla, antes de calmarse. **(N/A: ¿A quién no le ha pasado esto?, claramente dedicado a mi melliza que seguro que está en esta situación cada vez que tu persona especial llama ^^)**

-_Bueno, ya hicimos el del teléfono-_ con un movimiento totalmente delicado y fugaz, tachó aquella casilla que decía "llamada telefónica"-._ Ahora ¿Qué hacemos? Ah sí, nos iremos de compras juntos._

-_No-_ le dijo Bella con energía

Si hace unos instantes había sido totalmente incómoda la sugerencia, ahora era cien veces peor. Ella no quería que Edward le comprara ropa, ya que eso implicaría un millón de cosas que no le gustaba.

Un suspiro salió de su boca, con una mezcla de hastío e imperturbabilidad.

-_¿Alguna vez puedes hacer algo sin pelear, Bella?-_ preguntó impaciente Edward, ya que su intento de descubrir cuál era el objetivo de ella, era totalmente imposible.

-_Yo ya te he dicho lo que quiero, Edward_

_-Ya lo sé. Pero no puedes saltar las reglas cuando quieras, esas son las reglas del juego, mi tramposa._

_-¿Reglas?...-_ dijo totalmente extrañada- _¿De qué reglas me hablas?_

Edward con uno de sus dedos señalo la parte superior derecha de la revista, mostrando a Bella una pequeña casilla donde salía algo escrito:

_Paso 8: Háganse regalos. Ambos están tan locos el uno por el otro, que lo demostrarán con obsequios. En este instante el dinero no tiene ninguna importancia._

_-¿No ves?-_ le dijo Edward con suavidad, claramente contento de que ella no podía negarse, por lo que volvió a cortar la distancia entre ellos, murmurándole al oído-._ Supuestamente tengo que hacerte un regalo, y el dinero no tiene importancia._

Su sonrisa se hizo mucho más grande en su rostro, al cerciorarse de que ella no podía protestar, beso su cuello haciendo que Bella cayera en sus brazos nuevamente. Obviamente aquella casilla que señalaba lo de los regalos, quería decir que mientras más extravagante sea su regalo, quería decir la profundidad de sus sentimientos.

_-Pero yo ahora no te puedo devolver el regalo._

Sin embargo aunque tuviera el dinero para comprar algún obsequio, ¿Qué le regalaría? Claramente Edward lo tenía todo, ¡Si hasta era heredero del trono de Inglaterra!

_-No puedo regalarte nada…_

_-Bella, no necesito nada de lo que quieras regalarme, claramente todo lo que he querido de ti, tu ya me lo has regalado._

Los ojos de Edward se llenaron de lujuria. En otro instante y en otra circunstancia, todo podría haber sido diferente, pensó Edward. Si hubiera tenido otro tipo de futuro, y si su vida hubiera sido totalmente distinta, en ese caso, quizás ella podría haber podido regalarle algo; sin embargo, en el presente, no era así, y no dejaría que sucediera tampoco.

Bella ante aquellos ardientes ojos que la miraban detenidamente, automáticamente mordió su labio inferior frente a su nerviosismo, y también para no gritar de pena, ya que la frase: "Todo lo que he querido de ti, tu ya me lo has dado" por lo que claramente no deseaba nada más de parte de ella.

-_Y... ¿Nos vamos de compras? ¿O no?-_ preguntó Edward, que no se fijo claramente en el rostro de pena de Bella, o lo había decidido ignorar.

Dejo de mirar a sus ojos, inclinando su rostro beso su cuello, bajando hasta llegar a su clavícula, tirando la revista sobre la mesa, y tomando con más fuerza.

-_¿O prefieres que te convenza de otra forma?-_ dijo en un susurro Edward, cosa que produjo en Bella una contracción dorsal en toda su espalda, su frecuencia cardiaca aumento considerablemente y su respiración cesó.

-_N… no… no es necesario-_ dijo intentando aclararse la garganta-_ Iré contigo, recogeré las cosas de la mesa._

Bella intentó zafarse de los brazos de él, pero fue imposible. Sonrió ante la actitud infantil de Edward.

-_Edward, déjame…_

_-Miriam, lo recogerá. No te preocupes-_ dijo besando todavía la piel descubierta de ella, tomándola con mucha más fuerza.

-_¡Edward!-_ dijo Bella alejándose del rostro de él y tomándole su rostro para que dejara de besarla-_ Quizá tú estás acostumbrado a ser atendido y tener sirvientes, pero yo no. Yo lo ensucio, yo lo limpio._

_-Bueno…en ese caso…yo voy a…-_comenzó a decir Edward, dando vueltas mirando la cocina, pero su teléfono sonó interrumpiéndolo.

-_Contéstalo-_ le dijo Bella saliendo de aquella jaula humana que él había hecho con su musculosa anatomía-._ Yo recogeré todo esto._

Ella no quería pensar en eso, pensó Bella con determinación mientras ordenaba la mesa y metía todo en el lavaplatos. No le daría más vueltas al hecho de que Bella le había dado a él todo lo que necesitaba, ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Sexo?

Nada de lo que sucedía ahora duraría para toda la vida, tan solo tres días; solo en este tiempo viviría el sueño de aprovechar la experiencia de la compañía de él. No permitiría que ninguna esperanza se cruzara en su cabeza, ya que de hacerlo, sería arriesgarse a que al pasar los tres días, su corazón quedara totalmente destrozado.

Aceptaría lo que ahora tenía, y no le pediría más al destino.

Ya había terminado de lavar, y se estaba secando las manos cuando un sonido totalmente familiar sonó, junto con la vibración de algo en su bolsillo. Durante un instante no se imagino que era, pero después de un momento recordó. ¡Su teléfono móvil estaba sonando!

Inmediatamente creyó que era Charlie, esperando una explicación de su atraso en el vuelo, pero no era él, el número que apareció en la pantalla no lo había visto jamás.

-_¿Diga?-_ contestó con tono de curiosidad.

-_¡Hola!-_ respondió Edward, su voz era suave y juguetona-. _Prometí que te llamaría de nuevo._

-_Y claramente has cumplido-_ dijo ella riéndose de por medio.

Bella se sentía agradecida de que Edward estuviera al otro lado de la casa, y no pudiera verle la cara en ese momento, porque su rostro estaba rojo, su corazón se había acelerado y sus ojos brillaban por la inesperada sorpresa que él le había dado.

Así habría sido si tuvieran una relación real, era así como su cuerpo habría reaccionado cuando él lo llamara. Por lo que, al llamarla, intentaría sonar un poco fría y desinteresada, pretendiendo decir que no es la gran cosa, y que no había esperado tanto.

Y todos estos pasos fue lo que ella siguió, actuar como si hubiera pasado, y como si él no estuviera en la misma casa.

-_¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué me llamas?_

_-Mira, me preguntaba si querías salir conmigo esta noche. Si quieres hacer algo conmigo, como ir al cine o ir a cenar.-_ había un pequeño tono de burla y sobreactuación.

-_¿Qué pretendes con esto, Edward?-_ preguntó finalmente incapaz de fingir un minuto más.

-_¿A que no lo sabes?-_ preguntó él, divertido-._ Es el siguiente paso que sale en la revista, después del llamado. Esperas toda la semana a que llame pero nunca suena tu teléfono-_ recito de memoria-; _pero justo cuando pierdes la esperanza, por fin él te llama y pide una salida contigo._

-_Y tú obviamente no encontraste nada mejor que, seguir las reglas._

-_Pues por supuesto que seguiré las reglas ¿No crees que llegó el momento de invitarte a salir?-_ preguntó él alegre-._ ¿Qué te parece esta noche?_

_-No… no lo sé-_ Bella se reía, y se apoyó en el borde del lavavajillas.

¿De qué servía aquella actuación? Hubiera querido preguntarle ¿Por qué se molestaba en invitarla a cenar si al final de igual forma terminaran en la cama? Edward no tenía que preocuparse por ello, sabía que ella no tendría otra opción, ya que esa era la parte del trato, seguir las reglas.

-_No sé… no estoy segura…_

_-Ya veo…_- la interrumpió Edward con suavidad-_ ¿Saldrás con otra persona? O ¿Te saltaste al paso seis?_

Todavía se escuchaba un tono de diversión en su voz, pero él sabía que esto le ponía los pelos de punta a Bella.

-_No Edward, tu sabes que no saldré con nadie.-_ dijo ella nerviosamente-._ Acerca del paso seis, te refieres ¿al ponerme dura? Bueno eso sería lo que yo haría contigo._

-_Tú empezaste, y ahora no puedes echarte atrás. Tú eres la que quería una relación supersexy y eso es lo que tendrás._

_-¿Hablas en serio?_

-_Muy en serio-_ respondió Edward con demasiada brusquedad-. _Durante los días próximos seguiremos al pie de la letra, los pasos sensuales._

Bella al escuchar las palabras de él, sintió una corriente recorrer toda su espalda. Todo esto era un juego, y ella tenía que tenerlo bien claro, todo esto era pura fantasía, y no se volvería a repetir en su vida. Quizás había llegado el momento de jugar este absurdo juego por un instante. Por lo menos disponía del tiempo necesario para cumplirlo. Disfrutaría de la diversión antes de que la fría realidad le golpeara en el rostro, diciéndole que sus tres días, habían terminado.

.

..

…

¡Fin!

* * *

¡Hola!

A que no esperaban que subiera este capi tan tan luego xD….

Bueno se los prometí, pero con el que viene me demorare un poco, porque tengo que actualizar mis otras historias, y escribir un poco de unas nuevas locuras…Este capi a mi me encanto, me reí un montón con la loca idea de Bella sobre la revista, creo que es lo más entretenido….

Bueno gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas ^^

Bye

Nacha Malfoy

PS: Dedicado a todos ustedes con cariño, y a mi melliza que está desaparecida por la vida…xDDD

PS2: y a mi vampiro personal, que todas las noches me acompaña y me hace cariño, mientras intento no pensar en el ataque de los ovnis… como aquella película que vi y que me dio mucho miedo xD.


	9. Día aniversario

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino que de Stephanie Meyer, yo me adjudico la historia que sale de mi imaginación junto con las características del personaje _sexy…XD._ No los dejo sin antes mencionar que esta historia la adapté de un libro llamado "Tres Días Juntos" de Kate Walker. Disfrútenla ^^

* * *

Tres Días Juntos

**Capitulo 8**

-_Creo que esto es totalmente innecesario, ¡No lo necesito Edward!_

_-Seriamente, ¿Crees que importa eso?_

El tono que ocupaba Edward era en ese momento de resignación, pero Bella se había convertido en una persona totalmente perceptiva a la bipolaridad que demostraba él, por lo que inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la impaciencia que sus palabras escondían. Ya era sorprendente lo que lo conocía, y darse cuenta sus cambios de humor.

Ya llevaba todo el día, con humor distinto, se había demostrado muy divertido y generoso ante todo. A esa hora llevaba gastado una cantidad de dinero que Bella ya estaba absolutamente asustada. Ante esto, estuvo ella en la obligación de aprender que no podía quedarse mirando algo mucho tiempo, no podía tampoco tomar nada para mirarlo con más detenimiento porque Edward inmediatamente lo compraba sin ella darse cuenta de ello, añadiendo en cada momento, más paquetes para que los llevaran a casa.

Al dar vueltas por aquella tienda se fijo en un vestido, este era distinto a todo lo que Edward le llevaba comprado. El precio llegaba a triplicar el costo que pagaba ella por el departamento cuando vivía con su madre, incluso para la tienda exclusiva en que se encontraba, el precio de aquel vestido era descomunal. A pesar de que aquella prenda era costosa, era demasiado glamuroso, era ese tipo de vestido que nunca tendría la ocasión de lucir en su vida.

-_¿Te gusta, no cierto?-_ pregunto Edward, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de ella.

-_¿A quién no le gustaría?-_ dijo mientras sus ojos aún contemplaban aquella hermosa pieza de seda que vestía su cuerpo, no podía creer que la imagen en el espejo fuera ella.

El vestido era color azul y consistía en una falda con tul y vuelos en su parte inferior, y un corpiño ajustado con dos tirantes finos y brillantes que adornaban sus hombros. En distintas partes de la tela tenia pequeños cristales esparcidos, dando la impresión de gotas de escarcha.

Y aquel color tan perfecto, hacia cosas maravillosas con sus ojos, y el diseño era totalmente perfecto, alargando su estatura y adelgazándola más de lo que era.

-_Me encanta-_ dijo sumida en el ensueño que el vestido provocaba.

-_Entonces, desde este momento es tuyo_

_-¡No!_

Se dio vuelta hacia aquel sexy hombre con el que llevaba todo aquel día, el cual ahora se encontraba sentado en una butaca, observándolo con la mirada llena de pasión y admirándola totalmente.

-_Es muy costoso, Edward y nunca tendré la ocasión correcta para ponérmelo._

_-El dinero es totalmente insignificante en este momento, y lo necesitaras en tu hermoso cuerpo para el paso veinticuatro._

-_¡Edward!_

El pie de Bella golpeó fuertemente el piso, y su mirada se tornó totalmente frustrada porque en ningún momento la escucho hablar anteriormente, haciendo que ella se tuviera que contentar con seguir los pasos de él. La mujer que la ayudaba en el vestidor, la miró sorprendida, como si estuviera completamente loca ¿Por qué ella se quejaría de un hombre tan bondadoso, capaz de comprar lo que ella quisiera, gastando así su gran fortuna?

-_¿Qué dice el paso veinticuatro?_

_-¿Qué, quieres que te lo lea?-_ preguntó él sacando de su bolsillo el conocido papel donde salía aquel reportaje de la revista.

Bella recordó que justo un minuto antes de salir de compras, él se había dirigido rápidamente a la cocina para arrancar las hojas de la revista, y cuando ella le pregunto que para qué las necesitaría él le respondió que era el itinerario que quería completar para los días que se avecinaban. Claramente él no quería que ningún detalle ni paso se le olvidara.

Bella intento recordar el paso veinticuatro, pero todo esfuerzo fue imposible, su memoria estaba en todo momento llena de la anatomía de Edward, para nada más. Además en ese instante Edward estaba llamando a una dependienta, para pagar todas las cosas.

-_Nos llevamos el vestido-_ le dijo con tono de superioridad-._ Y todo lo demás…-_ añadió mientras su musculosa y gran mano señalaba un montón de vestimenta que se encontraba sobre la mesa, ropa que Bella se había probado.

-_¡Edward, no!-_ protestó ella totalmente horrorizada por la cantidad de dinero que iba él a gastar por ella.

-_¡Sí, Bella!-_ le contradijo él-._Tú quisiste esto. Además, recuerda lo que decía la etapa número diez, tiene que ser todo extravagante._

Bella abrió su boca para debatirle, pero una mirada rápida por parte de él, hizo que la cerrara rápidamente y de golpe. La mirada que él le había dado no era de enojo, sino que de completa pasión, no pudo debatirle por la postura que había tomado de repente, tanto así que no sabía cómo describirla.

Claramente el tiempo nunca ha estado a su favor, por lo que decidió que tener una discusión con él, solo ayudaría a disminuir los minutos en el cual ella podría estar junto a él. No quería desperdiciar ningún minuto más por sus tontos caprichos, el cual solo usarían para discutir y para que posteriormente ella se sintiera mal por ello.

Y fue solo por eso que le dedicó una sonrisa totalmente serena, intentando que no se viera forzada para que Edward no preguntara después.

-_Está bien, lo comprendí. La etapa diez-_ dijo ella, rememorando nuevamente la fase de los regalos singulares.

Una sonrisa estaba plantada sobre el rostro de Bella, al salir de la tienda de moda en el centro comercial, apenas pudo dominar la risa un minuto más y se dirigió a Edward, que al parecer no comprendía el por qué ella estalló en risa.

_-¿Te has fijado en la mirada que me dio la mujer que nos atendió? ¡La número diez!¡La pobre niña debe pensar que hablábamos de posturas en la cama, Ed!_

_-Bueno-_ contestó Edward con una voz totalmente ronca, y se mostraba por el deseo que observó Bella en sus ojos, lo que produjo que su cuerpo temblara al recordar la escena que habían tenido en la habitación.-_Estoy seguro que me leyó el pensamiento, porque era exactamente lo que pensaba en ese momento._

En el preciso momento donde él pronunció esos indecorosos vocablos, la mente de Bella se lleno de vívidos retratos que le resultaron completamente obscenos para un lugar tan público como el centro comercial y sobre todo para un local que estaba frente a ellos, el cual vendía adornos religiosos.

Independiente del frío que bañaba la ciudad y la nieve que había comenzado a caer sutilmente en las afueras del centro comercial, ella sintió como si estuviera a mediados del verano a causa del calor que comenzó a recorrer sus venas de todo su sistema, lo que produjo un sonrojo notorio a la altura de sus mejillas.

-_Y-yo... pensé en eso también-_ dijo en un murmullo totalmente inaudible, pero ella estaba segura que Edward no había tenido problemas en escucharla.

_-En ese caso, vámonos inmediatamente._

Edward rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Bella mientras se dirigían hacia donde su chofer había dejado el auto en el aparcamiento. El cuerpo de Bella desprendía un aroma particular el cual Edward quedaba totalmente hipnotizado, fue por ello que él aprisionó más su cuerpo al costado de Bella.

-_¿Quieres otra cosa más para que te compre?_

_-Nada, creo que fue suficiente desperdicio de dinero. Sobre todo el último vestido._

_**-**__Tú sí que eres terca y testaruda. Sin embargo, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa._

Esa frase sonaba tan como si la casa fuera de los dos, como si ella de verdad viviera por siempre con él en la mansión, sin embargo eso nunca llegaría a ser así, por mucho que ella lo deseara. Durante los dos días que le quedaban para completar su trato con Edward, ella viviría en casa con él, dormiría (aunque no estaba segura si eso sería lo que más harían en la cama) y se alimentaría. Pero al terminar el tiempo, ella sin lugar a reclamos, tendría que tomar sus cosas y marcharse para olvidar todas las maravillas que Edward le hacía y le daba, sin contar las cosas materiales. Y todo esto produjo que se sintiera totalmente vulnerable y apenada a la vez.

-_¿Edward? Cuando me vaya pasado mañana ¿Me extrañaras? O ¿Harás caso omiso a lo que pasó ahora?_

Ella sintió como el torso de Edward se tensó ante aquella difícil pregunta, claramente lo que estaban haciendo era totalmente difícil y complicado, pero él no podía contestar eso.

-_Bella-_ dijo deteniéndose frente a ella, con uno de sus dedos sacó un pequeño bucle que caís por su mejilla.-_ No seas ilógica ni preguntes tonteras ¿Sí?-_ su voz sonó dura lo que produjo que a ella la sangre le hirviera por la ira que sintió porque él no contestaba nada relacionado con lo que sucediera después.

-_¡Pero no te pongas así, Edward!-_ menos mal que en el estacionamiento no había nadie para que los viera discutir, ya que esto último ella lo había dicho dos octavas más altas de lo normal.-_ Solo te pregunto lo que es obvio ¿No? No sabía que eso produciría una tercera guerra mundial, o algo por el estilo._

-_Lo siento-_ dijo rendido ante lo que había producido aquel insulto hacía la hermosa persona que lo acompañaba ahora.-_ No quiero hablar de eso ahora, prefiero que disfrutemos lo que el tiempo nos da ahora, y después podemos ver que siento yo, cuando te vayas. Ahora quiero que tú y yo, vivamos el ahora._

Tú y yo, ahora. Eso sonaba tan lindo cuando no se estaba consciente de lo que tendría que hacer Bella después de tres días juntos. Esas palabras hermosas produjeron que Bella borrara toda intención de disputas por el momento.

Edward miró su reloj como inquieto sobre algo, ella con sus ojos interrogantes lo miraron mientras él sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña caja de satén envuelta con pequeños brillitos y una rosa color blanca colgando de ella, y se la entregó.

-_Feliz aniversario-_ dijo éste con su rostro resplandeciente, una sonrisa con sus labios curvados hacía un lado produjo que Bella se asombrara y sobre todo etiquetara aquella sonrisa como una de sus favoritas.

-_¿Qué aniversario?-_ preguntó con confusión.

-_En este mismo instante hace un día exactamente, te conocí en el aeropuerto. Es nuestro primer día aniversario._

**-**_Edward… creo que esto no va a funcionar-_ su corazón aumento las palpitaciones y no por algún problema cardiaco, si no que sintió como la tensión en el ambiente se podía cortar con una tijera.

Estaba segura que él para nada esperaba esa respuesta por parte de ella.

**-**_¿Por qué dices esto en este instante, Bella? ¿Es que no te cansas de discutir? Tenemos un trato y planeo cumplirlo a la perfección y tú estabas de acuerdo ¿Qué más quieres que haga? _

Ese exactamente era el problema, pudo pensar Bella. Encontró donde estaba el problema de todo esto. Claramente ella no era la única responsable de sus disputas. El problema residía en aquella pregunta _¿Qué más quieres de mí? _Pero esto se refería cien porciento a las cosas materiales y el problema era que ella lo que necesitaba era solamente lo emocional, lo de su corazón. Sin embargo ella creía que sería algo que nunca le daría, ni siquiera en estos dos días que quedaban.

-_Edward…-_ susurró Bella-_ Estamos bloqueando el paso de los autos._

Él claramente la miró a los ojos mostrando lo poco que le importaba aquello, sin embargo con un poco de brusquedad tomó a Bella de su brazo y la arrastró hasta la vereda contigua donde pasaban los peatones hacia el centro comercial.

**-**_Quiero sabes exactamente qué es lo que te está pasando ahora._

Bella se arrepintió prontamente de haber abierto la boca en ese momento, ¿es que le costaba mucho decir "gracias"? y ahora lo peor era que no tenía idea que podía decirle. No podía contestarle "_Estoy perdida y totalmente enamorada de ti_" o por lo menos eso creía.

Eso era lo único que la estaba carcomiendo ahora, y era lo último que él quería oír ahora. El enamorarse del otro no era parte del trato y ese pacto era todo lo que él le podía dar ahora.

**-**_Bella…-_ interrumpió él los pensamientos de ella, sin embargo la voz le demostraba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia.-_ Dime… ¡Ahora! Por las buenas o de lo contrario te lo sacaré yo. Hace dos minutos ansiabas ir a casa tanto como yo ¿Qué sucede?_

Bella no podía mentir, y menos a él.

**-**_Es que…-_ dudó ella, y Edward relajó su rostro y sus apenados ojos la miraron con completa sinceridad.

- ¿Es algo que he dicho o hecho?

Bella vio como la ayudante de la tienda y el chofer del auto, llevaban las bolsas hacia el auto que no estaba más allá de cinco o seis metros de distancia. Y ahí fue cuando él se dio cuenta de todo.

Edward se dio cuenta de lo erróneo que estaba al sacar conclusiones apresuradas, de lo equivocado que estaba él al pensar que Bella no era como todas las otras mujeres. Y eso fue lo que le carcomió como células cancerígenas invadiendo su cuerpo y nublando aquella perfecta imagen que tenía de ella, y le dolió completamente.

-_Ya te entiendo-_ dijo él soltando el agarre de Bella y alejándose un paso.

**-**_¿Qué entiendes? -_ susurró Bella mirándolo interrogante ante su repentino alejamiento.

**-**_Que todo lo que dices ahora es porque tienes todo lo que quieres…-_ A ella casi se le salen los ojos de sus cuencas, no podía creer que él pensara eso de ella.-_ Tienes todo lo que quieres por lo que ahora "esto no funciona" y te echarás para atrás._

_-¡No, Edward!-_ chilló ella sin importarle lo doloroso que había resultado que él dijera eso de ella.

-¡_Si, Bella!-_ la contradijo él con una notoria brutalidad.-_Y yo que creí que… tú… eras distinta._

Bella no pudo soportarlo más, no podía seguir escuchando esas palabras frías de él, no que pensara que ella no estaba interesada en absoluto.

-_No, no. Edward, por favor, estas confundido._

_-¿Estoy confundido? Entonces dime de qué demonios se trata toda esta escena Bella._

Ahora el problema era lo que le diría ella para no delatarse y que lo creyera. Bella nunca fue una buena mentirosa y quería ocultarle totalmente lo que su corazón sentía.

-_Tuve miedo, ¿Ya? Todo esto va muy rápido y sé que es porque no tenemos tiempo, pero nunca había vivido una experiencia parecida._

La nieve comenzó caer lentamente lo que produjo que los chocolates bucles de Bella se llenaran de este y comenzara a humedecerse. Una gota comenzó a caer por la parte lateral de fu frente llegando a su mejilla, lo que hizo que Edward levantara una mano para limpiarla con su pulgar.

El contacto de ellos dos fue solo por un par de segundos, sin embargo aquel acto produjo que ambos quedaran absortos, con los ojos penetrantes en los del otro.

Edward sintió de un momento a otro, que toda excitación que sintió al salir de la tienda, volvía por sus venas, lo que causó que su corazón comenzara a latir con más fuerza, lo cual nunca había sentido con otra persona.

**-**_Edward…-_ dijo Bella en un susurro cerrando repentinamente los ojos por la fría brisa que los baño a ambos-. _Por favor de verdad tuve miedo.-_ continúo ella, pero Edward quiso que dejara de hablar.

Ya la pasión que se había presentado anteriormente estaba en su punto de ebullición dentro del cuerpo de él, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Solo sabía que necesitaba a Bella desnuda, no quería escuchar más palabras que hicieran que perdieran el tiempo discutiendo.

-_Ya no hables más.-_ dije él, acallándola con un pequeño besos en sus labios, el cual sabían a frutilla gracias a un brillo labial que le había comprado.-_ Estamos perdiendo el tiempo, el cual no disponemos. Te suplico Bella, solo dos días, dame solo dos días._

Dijo terminando con un beso más largo que el anterior, una de sus manos tomó su espalda baja y la otra sostuvo su cuello para que no se alejara más. En cuanto a ella, ambos brazos rodearon el cuello de Edward para que no se alejara nunca más, lo cual era algo imposible.

Una lágrima cayó sobre la mejilla de Bella, a causa de este último pensamiento, nunca podría tenerlo para siempre a su lado. Él al sentir aquello, se alejó un poco de ella y con su ceño fruncido le dijo:

-_Ven aquí-_ la apretó como si su vida dependiera de ello, contra su pecho para que el llanto acabara.

Luego de eso, levantó la barbilla de ella y tomó su boca nuevamente con tal pasión que un gemido salió de los labios de Bella a modo de rendición.

.

..

…

¡Fin del capi!

* * *

¡Hola! (saludo con una manito detrás del escritorio con un solo ojo mirando por temor xD)

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… creo que merezco lo peor XD

Había olvidado esta historia por completo y menos mal que tenía en capi terminado como para subirlo después de que una de Uds. pregunto :B

Prometo no fallar de nuevo y actualizar luego :B

Las adoro!

Nacha

PS: Dedicado a todas las que me querían torturar por la demora xD


	10. Nuestro San Valentín y Pascua

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino que de Stephanie Meyer. No los dejo sin antes mencionar que esta historia la adapté de un libro llamado "Tres Días Juntos" de Kate Walker. Disfrútenla ^^

Tres Días Juntos

**Capitulo 9**

De vuelta a la casa de Edward el trayecto era muy corto, sin embargo para ellos fueron los minutos más extensos e intolerables. El ambiente que residía donde se ubicaban era de lo más lujurioso y calurosa, que únicamente gracias a que el chofer de Edward manejaba aquel coche, ellos no tuvieron relaciones ahí mismo.

La oscuridad gracias a las ventanas polarizadas, envolvía a los dos en el automóvil, por lo que Edward rodeó con sus brazos a Bella y la besó de una manera totalmente acalorada y lujuriosa. Sus labios lentamente se posaron sobre los de ella, produciendo que ambos perdieran totalmente la cordura, sus besos fueron dibujando caminos por el cuello de ella posicionándose directamente sobre su clavícula, eso era un tipo de tortura para él. Luego después de inhalar su exquisito aroma a fresas y escuchar como la sangre de Bella quemaba cada vena existente, fue a posar sus labios sobre su oreja, donde permaneció una gran cantidad de tiempo, produciendo la mezcla perfecta entre besos y palabras; pudiendo comunicarle las cosas que llegarían a hacer cuando estuvieran en la casa.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa, Edward en brazos y corriendo subió a Bella a la habitación, resultando todo como él le había comunicado dentro del auto.

Al preciso instante en que la puerta fue cerrada por él a sus espaldas, y se encontraron totalmente rendidos en la oscuridad del vestíbulo, la atacó sexualmente, produciendo que la cabeza de Bella diera más vueltas de lo normal y que su corazón casi quisiera salir por las pequeñas hendiduras de sus costillas.

Bella estaba tan provocada e intranquila como la primera noche que llegó junto a él a la mansión. Pero Edward ahora tenía una actitud totalmente diferente a las otras veces que habían tenido relaciones. Su tipo de incitación era mucho más pausada y sensual. Cada beso que le daba a ella, era muy lento y sobre todo cada caricia era lo suficientemente lento para hacerla hipar de placer, suplicando piedad o incluso que se acelerara un poco más.

-_¿Apurarme más?-_ la ronca voz de Edward resonó dentro de la cabeza de Bella rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.-_ No, mi amor, esta vez no será más rápido. La noche anterior no podíamos esperar ya que no sabíamos cuánto tiempo teníamos. Sin embargo hoy, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutarlo._

Sus pasos hacia la cama fue totalmente lento y tortuoso. Cada ínfimo paso que daban, él la detenía para besarla y arrullarla. Finalmente ya a unos cuantos pasos de la cama con doseles, la recostó sobre aquella mullida cama como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana la cual tenía que cuidar, y la baño en besos y caricias, recostándose finalmente al lado de ella. **(N/A: yo lo mataría si me torturara así D: … jajajaja… ya las dejo leer ^.^)**

Bella como si fuera un reflejo nunca conocido antes, posó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, el cual pudo sentir cómo las respiraciones de Edward se volvían cada vez más rápidas, revelando la misma excitación que sentía ella. Y lentamente se fueron despojándose de sus ropas, ayudándose el uno con el otro.

-_Esto sí que lo hacemos bien-_ dijo él entre susurros, besos y caricias.-_ Claramente no tenemos que seguir ninguna lista para asegurarnos que esto está bien._

Ella recibió a Edward finalmente en su interior, anhelando que todo el placer que le producía él, anulara todas las incertidumbres y recelos que existían en su mente ahora, lo cual la invadían por completo. Todo esto era lo que ella enviciaba, toda la pasión ardiente y brutal, que hacía que sintiese que no existía nada mejor en el planeta.

...

-_¿Qué pasos nos quedan de la lista?_

Edward ya estaba recostado sobre el sofá de la sala de estar, con una copa de un denso vino tinto en una de sus manos **(N/A: supuestamente Edward bebe una combinación de sangre con vino :) )** y con el periódico abierto sobre las piernas.

-_A ver, lo revisaré de inmediato._

Bella sacó la página de la revista que estaba sobre la mesa de centro y alisó los dobleces que existían a causa de que él la llevaba a donde fuera y sobretodo, guardada en su bolsillo. Las hojas ya estaban un poco desgastadas después de tanto viaje.

Ya tenían muchas etapas y pasos tachados, sin embargo, aun quedaban muchos.

-_Edward, creo que tendremos que olvidarnos de algunas etapas-_ dijo ella con su ceño totalmente fruncido y sus labios estaba apretados a causa de que no podrían cumplir con muchos pasos que estaban ahí.

-_¿Por qué?-_ preguntó Edward, estirándose sobre el sillón perezosamente, pasando su mano sobre su cobrizo e imposible cabello.

-_Bueno. Creo que es un poco difícil que podamos organizar una fiesta de navidad a principios de febrero, y es un poco pronto para el día de San Valentín y mi cumpleaños es el siete de junio._

-_En ese caso, creo que podríamos sustituir aquellas fiestas-_ agregó Edward, poniéndose de pie con un movimiento totalmente elegante, lo cual deslumbró a Bella.-_ Aunque si esta nieve no deja de caer, quizás nos encontremos aquí hasta mediados de mayo, esperando a que la tormenta cese y puedan abrir los aeropuertos-_ añadió asomándose sobre la ventana ubicada al lado de la chimenea.

El extraño tono de voz de Edward, causó un pequeño dolor en el orgullo de Bella, lo cual le respondió casi inconscientemente.

-_Y claramente, eso sería desagradable para ti._

Esto produjo que él, dejara de observar por la ventana y su vista ahora estaba totalmente fijada sobre Bella, lo cual la miraba con desaprobación.

-_¿Hay alguna razón para que pienses de ese modo?_

Cuando se ponía en aquella posición, claramente parecía un verdadero príncipe, aquel que era heredero del trono de Inglaterra desde el pelo hasta la punta de los pies. Ya a estas alturas a Bella le parecía totalmente fácil imaginarlo vestido con aquellos extravagantes trajes y rodeado de hermosas princesas que querían su mano para ser famosas.

-_¿Por qué me desagradaría según tu opinión?-_ insistió él, viendo que ella aun no podía contestar el por qué de lo que había dicho.

-_Bueno, que me quedara más tiempo te apartaría de lo que tienes que hacer, lo cual supongo que es algo totalmente confidencial e importante como para que siquiera me lo nombraras._

-_Sí, es confidencial e importante _

Bella sabía que ella se había buscado que Edward utilizara ese tono agresivo. Se lo merecía por hacerle recordar que su relación solo era algo pasajero, sin embargo se notaba que Edward no lo había olvidado. Es más, lo primero que había hecho después de levantarse, había sido llamar al aeropuerto, independiente de que fuera de la mansión, el color blanco de la nieve, bañaba completamente la vereda y la calle.

-_Y tú sabías esto antes de que aceptaras continuar con todo esto.-_ continúo hablando Edward con reproche.- _Así que no me digas que estas pensándolo de nuevo._

-_Sí, claro que sé que tienes un secreto el cual no quieres contarme. ¿Tú crees que lo estoy pensando?-_ Todo el dolor que sintió Bella cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de Edward, tuvo que ocultarlo completamente.-_Bueno lo dejaré claro, no lo estoy dudando, pero creí que lo hacías tú._

-_¿Me hablas sobre acabar la relación después de los tres días?_

El rostro de Edward era frío, por lo que su mirada estaba fija sobre los chocolatosos ojos de Bella, la cual produjo que el corazón se le detuviera por unos instantes a causa del miedo. Si existió algún minuto en que ella creyera que la relación duraría algo más que tres días, aquella mirada de Edward había agotado todas las posibilidades e ilusiones sobre ello.

-_Tengo bien claro ese punto, Edward. Yo me refería a que has llamado al aeropuerto en la noche y la mañana, yo creí que a lo mejor ni siquiera quisieras llegar tan lejos con esto._

-_Bueno yo creí que estabas interesada en ir a trabajar a Forks ¿O no?_

_-Sí… obvio… pero…_

Claramente aquel no era el momento para pensar, que si él le pidiera que se quedara en Alaska con él para siempre o si le hablaba del amor que él sentía, ella sinceramente reconsideraría totalmente su viaje a Forks

Era muy tonta al pensar que si él le hubiera dicho que le gustaría esa idea, ella estaría tentada a aceptar quedarse con él, sin importarle su nuevo trabajo y su padre.

Sin embargo era totalmente lógico que Edward siquiera pensara o dijera algo parecido a lo que Bella pensaba.

-_Y yo tengo cosas que hacer por otra parte.-_ volvió a agregar él.

-_¿Qué tipo de cosas?_

_ Error Bella, ésa era la pregunta imposible y errónea. Si él quisiera que lo supieras, te lo habría dicho desde el principio _pensó ella.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de ella y de él, Edward le dio una respuesta.

-_Tengo que volver a Inglaterra en cuanto mi avión personal pueda despegar._

De un modo u otro, lo que acababa de decir no sonaba igual de convencido que hace cuarenta y ocho horas, pensó Edward. Antes estaba dispuesto a aceptar todo lo que le hiciera partícipe del reino de Inglaterra, pero ahora, no estaba a gusto con los planes que tenían sus padres para su futuro como príncipe y futuro rey.

_-Mis padres me están esperando, y también…-_ dudó en decirlo, no sabía cómo Bella tomaría que tendría que casarse con Tanya, la hija mayor del mejor amigo de Carlisle. Por lo que decidió omitir comentario y esperaba que ella estuviera lo totalmente desconcentrada para no notarlo.

-_¿Y tu obligatoriamente tienes que ir?_

Varias veces desde que había conocido a Bella, había pensado que ella claramente le leía el pensamiento, sin embargo era él el que poseía esa habilidad, que no podía utilizar con ella específicamente.

-_Sí, Bella-_ dijo él con una voz que demostraba seguridad, sin siquiera sentirla completamente-_ tengo que ir, aunque sería mejor decir: quiero ir. Yo pertenezco allá, independiente de que…_

-_Independiente de qué, Edward-_ claramente Bella tenía la característica de siempre meter el dedo en la herida y encontrar siempre el punto al cual él no quería llegar.

En el preciso instante en que Bella dijo aquello, deseó no haber hablado nunca en su vida. Claramente Edward le estaba contando cosas que no pretendía decir, sin embargo en toda la conversación ella tuvo el temor de que todas sus palabras totalmente impulsivas, produjeran que él rompiera el lazo existente hasta ahora, o armar nuevamente esa pared que los separaba a ambos, relacionado con su vida personal y la vida de ellos por estos tres días.

Sin embargo una voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones, y al darse cuenta, él estaba sentado en el sillón al lado de la chimenea, el cual había abandonado hace unos minutos atrás.

-_Independiente de que existan cosas en el reino del cual no esté totalmente de acuerdo. Hay muchas reglas que siguen y que son tan antiguas, y sin embargo hay que seguirlas aunque estemos en el siglo XXI._

-_Debe ser terrible no poder remediarlo, ¿No hay nada que tú puedas hacer sobre aquellas decisiones?_

La mirada de Edward se perdió entre las llamas del fuego dentro de la chimenea, y sus labios se torcieron en un gesto que mostraba que pensaba sobre ello.

-_Existe mucha gente, Bella, el cual no sabe lo difícil que es ser heredero al trono. Tienes que ayudar a todos los que te lo piden, sin excepción. Mi padre está cansado de estar tanto tiempo a cargo, por lo que pidió que uno de sus hijos se hiciera responsable, e independiente de que mi hermano Jasper estuviera totalmente dispuesto a suplantarlo, él no lo dejo, y quiso que su hijo mayor el cual no estaba interesado en el trono, fuera el que lo suplantara._

-_ Pero ¿Cómo puede suceder eso?-_ La mueca de Edward fue más notoria.

-_Solo son las reglas. Aquellas del cual no nos podemos salir, produciendo que millones de personas manejen tu vida como les antoje._

-_¡Oh, Edward!_

Bella quiso acercarse a su lado, abrazarlo y mostrarle que tenía su apoyo, claramente la decisión era totalmente difícil. Sin embargo el rostro de él, produjo que Bella no se moviera de su puesto.

-_No sabes lo difícil que es para mi padre, ver que su hijo es miserable en el trono, siendo que tiene otro hijo que lo desea completamente.-_ dijo tranquilo esta vez, mostrando que su padre no tenía la culpa de ello.

Edward no tenía que explicarle, lo difícil que había sido todo esto para el orgullo de él. Cuántos meses pasaron discutiendo con su familia entera sobre lo anticuado que eran las reglas. Su mandíbula estaba totalmente tensa, ya que desde hace dos días no pensaba en lo que ocurriría cuando llegara a Inglaterra con su familia. Sin embargo ya se había convencido de que todo era para mejor, por lo que volvería junto a su familia, sin impedimento alguno.

Bella estaba congelada en su lugar, sus pies los sentía adheridos a la hermosa alfombra que bañaba en su totalidad la sala de estar. Se dio cuenta que ella no significaba nada en la vida de Edward. Él solo quería cumplir sus placeres carnales y luego dejarla volver junto a su padre, total, no existía nada más tentador que un reino en comparación con ella.

La mejor desición que podía tomar en este instante, era decirle que todo esto tenía que acabar, y ahora. El dolor de decirlo sería terrible, pero si lo hacía ahora, sería mucho mejor que cuando su corazón ya no tuviera vuelta atrás en lo que respecta a los sentimientos hacia Edward.

Bella tomó una bocanada de aire para decirle todo lo que estaba pensando, sin embargo el timbre de la puerta sonó dejando que de un solo quejido soltara todo el aire contenido en los pulmones. Inesperadamente el rostro de Edward cambió a uno totalmente contento. Los verdosos ojos de Edward brillaron por una décima de segundo, incluso ella logró vislumbrar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios ¿O es que se lo había imaginado?

-_¿Por qué no vas a ver quién es?.-_ preguntó Edward el cual sentado en el sillón, siquiera se movió para intentar ir a abrir la puerta.

-_¿Yo? y ¿Por qué?.-_ preguntó ella sin entender.-_ Si voy no será para mi, nadie sabe que yo estoy...-_ la voz de Edward la interrumpió.

-_Sólo ve a ver quién es, Bells._

Aquella frase con ese tono de voz, no le dejó otra opción que atender a su pedido. Bella caminó hacia la puerta y sin cuestionarse nada, fue a abrirla.

_-¿Quién es?.-_ preguntó por medio del sitófono el cual comunicaba con la puerta principal

-_¿La señorita Swan? Traemos un envio para usted._

_-¿Para mi? Debe ser un error yo..._

No dijo más, un enorme ramo de rojas rosas estaban en las manos del hombre cuando fue a abrir la puerta. Y detrás de este habia otro caballero con un ramo de rosas igual... y otro... y otro...

Bella no tuvo más opción que apoyarse contra la pared, para dejar pasar a los hombres, quedandose boquiabierta incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Lo único coherente que pudo hacer fue indicarles el camino hacia la cocina para que las rosas quedaran sobre la hermosa mesa. Inmediatamente después de esto, Edward apareció por el umbral de la puerta, dando claramente una propina de lo más g¿enerosa acompañando a aquellos hombres a la salida de la mansión.

-_¿Tú compraste todas estas flores?_.- Bella no pudo aguantar una sonrisa, claraemente el gesto era hermoso por parte del duro y respetable Edward.

-_Feliz día ... de NUESTRO San Valentín.-_ Y Bella no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse totalmente muda por la impresión de que dentro de la cabeza de Edward, existiera tanta imaginación y con ello, tanto ahínco en cumplir todos sus caprichos.

Pero el día no terminó ahí, comenzó con San Valentín, con todas aquellas hermosas rosas que bañaron la casa con ese exquisito aroma característico; tambi´én le dió una tarjeta y junto a ella un vestido de noche envuelto en un hermoso papel parecido a la seda. Luego después de unas cuantas horas más, llegó Pascua; donde a la puerta llegó un huevo gigante de chocolate, acompañado con unos hermosos claveles, calas y lilium.

-_Edward ¿Es que acaso se te zafó un tornillo? Son demasiadas flores, ¡Debes de haber comprado una florería entera! ¡Y aquel enorme huevo de chocolate...!_

_-¿Ahora me dirás que no te gusta el chocolate?.-_ dijo él cruzándose de brazos con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-_¡No!, yo no he dicho eso, es más me encanta el chocolate, pero nadie en su sano juicio podría comerse siquiera un cuarto de aquel enorme huevo._

_-Nadie dijo que era para ti sola, Bella. Tienes que aprender a compartir.-_ dijo sonriendo un poco, de un instante a otro la mirada lujuriosa de él había caido sobre ella, comprendiendo claramente las intenciones de aquel Dios Griego pulido en mármol.

Y por supuesto fueron a compartirlo en la cama. Comenzaron dándose trocitos de aquella exquisitez, de la misma manera en que lo hizo con la fruta al principio. Luego fue Bella la que encontro el enorme placer de vertir sobre el abdomen de Edward chocolate, para luego lamerlo con la mayor delicadeza posible, para así escucharlo gemir de placer, sientiendose pagada por la tortura anterior. Luego de algunas cuantas horas más, tuvieron relaciones con la exquisites del aroma y el sabor de aquella pasional golosina, formando un explosivo cóctel erótico.

Despues de quedar totalmete agotados, pero no por ello menos dichosos. Edward pudó tomar nuevamente las hojas roñosas de la reviste y echarle un vistazo.

_-¿Qué nos toca ahora?.-_ preguntó él con voz ronca.

-_¿Ahora?.-_ preguntó ella sin entender absolutamente nada.-_ Por favor, Edward, no hablas en serio ¿Cierto?_

A continuación él solo ronrió y la besó el cabello como una niña inocente.

-_Te prometí el idilio de tu vida.- _murmuró contra su pelo, produciendo que a Bella le llegara todo su cálido aliento a sus fosas nasales, olvidando completamente de lo que hablaban.-_ Y eso prometo darte. Pero aún no, todavía es semana Santa.-_ los musculosos brazos de Edward envolvieron al desnudo cuerpo de Bella.-_ Aún es primavera ¿Sabes lo que dicen de esta estación del año?_

-_A ti te da igual que sea primavera, otoño o invierno...-_ respondió ella riendose un poco por lo bajo, ante lo gracioso de la situación.

Y a continuación, Edward se lanzó sobre ella para que de forma anhelante, entregara su pasión nuevamente y disfrutar de lo que el día les brindaba.

.

..

...

Fin del capi

* * *

Holap!

Sé que me demore una millonada, pero como saben Fanfiction no ha funcionado del todo bien... y hace tiempo quería subir este capi. Lo peor fue ver que había gente que subia capitulos y a mi no me dejaba xDDD...

En fin... espero que haya sido de su agrado el capi... yo lo encontre cortito pero lindo =)... haganmelo saber por un review lo mas constructivo posible XD...

Luego ya subire clases de biomecanica junto con 2 historias nuevas =D... ahora que esto se digno a funcionar xD

Un abrazo...

Nos vemos !

Bye!

Nacha Malfoy

PS: Dedicado a un y cada uno de uds que leen... y a mi melliza Magdi, =D te adoro un millon!


	11. Odiosas declaraciones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino que de Stephanie Meyer. No los dejo sin antes mencionar que esta historia la adapté de un libro llamado "Tres Días Juntos" de Kate Walker. Disfrútenla ^^

* * *

Tres Días Juntos

**Capitulo 10**

Luego de una tarde totalmente reboltosa y pasional, Bella alrededor de las dos de la mañana, se levantó de la cama intentando no despertar a Edward ya que era incapaz de cerrar los ojos sin pensar en lo que le depararía el futuro. Al estar finalmente de pie, se fijó que Edward estaba completamente dormido ya que se encontraba estirado a todo su esplendor con sus brazoz flectados a los lados de su cuerpo y con su respiración lenta. Se volteó en dirección al baño para tomar su bata para levantarse y en puntillas salió de la habitación, llendo finalmente al salón.

No sabía el por qué de su insomnio, o por lo menos se convencía de que no sabía, todo esto era demasiado doloroso para ella. Ella debería haber caido rendida a los brazos de Morfeo con la misma facilidad que habia tenido Edward, sin embargo no pudo lograrlo. Se sentó en el sofá que estaba perfectamente ubicado al lado de la chimenea, donde aún las brasas del fuego seguían calentando los alrededores. Siempre desde pequeña cuando no podía dormir era porque algo mentalmente la molestaba constantemente.

El día anterior había pasado momentos totalmente maravillosos, donde había disfrutado totalmente tanto de los obsequios de él como la lujuria que hacia que al recordarlo la sangre subiera directamente a sus mejillas y una sonrisa apareciera sobre sus labios. Pero siempre había algo que hacía que todo lo maravilloso que pasaba con él, se quebrajara totalmente.

En esa misma tarde, cuando acababan de terminar de tener relaciones, Edward sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanto rápidamente de la cama, se vistió con aquellos pantalones que hacía que cualquiera se desmayara con tan solo verlo; se fue al despacho a hacer llamadas telefónicas.

Bella sin embargo no sabía a qué se debía todo esto ya que estaba hablando en inglés totalmente de corrido y rápido, lo cual no pudo siquiera entender alguna palabra. Pero al ver el rostro de Edward se dio cuenta que lo que sea que le hubieran dicho por teléfono le había gustado, ya que su sonrisa radiante demostraba su completa felicidad.

-_Vamos, amor...-_ dijo Edward besando su cuello.-_ Es hora de levantarse, ya que ¡Nos vamos de vacaciones! Así que lleva tu bloqueador.-_ su sonrisa seguía en su rostro, Bella se volteó en la cama para mirarlo a los ojos y recordó que su rostro parecía al de cualquier niño cuando le dan un dulce, sin embargo ella no lo podía creer.

-_¿Me dijiste que?... Edward, no podemos ir de vacaciones a ningún lado...-_ ella recién estaba tragando lo que le habia dicho. ¿Se irian de vacaciones? y ¿A dónde? ¡Si los aeropuertos estaban cerrados!

-_Está en la lista de la relación supersexy.-_ su ceño fruncido produjo que ella riera un poco, de verdad que parecía un niño pequeño.-_ Es el número..._

_-No me digas, lo sé. Es el número diecisiete: Sol, Playa, arena, mar. Pero ¡Estamos en Alaska!, y en medio de una tormenta donde los aviones no están saliendo ¿Cómo vamos a...?-_ su pregunta nunca pudo terminarse, ya que al igual que ella, Edward interrumpió cualquier pensamiento de ella.

-_Confía en mi, ¿Si?-_ los ojos de Edward se mostraron un brillo el cual no habían mostrado antes, su labio inferior salió prominentemente para darle una cara de cachorrito bajo una tormenta. Bella besó sus labios con un casto beso y asintió con su cabeza solamente, él sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

¿¡Qué confiara en él! Bella sintió que su vida completa dependía de él, estaba segura que no dejaría que nada le pasara y se aseguraría que todo saliera perfecto; ya se daba cuenta que se parecía a una persona con trastorno obsesivo compulsivo. Si de alguna manera tuviera que fabricar un sol, playa, arena y mar, entonces Edward era capaz de hacerlo para que ella estuviera feliz y consentida, de eso no había duda alguna.

Sin embargo, ella se sorprendió demasiado cuando el chofer "Peter" los llevó a donde había un gimnasio totalmente grande y de lujo que estaba cerca de la ubicación de la mansión de Edward. Dentro de aquel desconocido lugar para ella, habia una playa en miniatura idéntica a la de verdad, con palmeras, arena y una maquinaria especial para hacer olas. El sol que pegaba fuertemente a la piel gracias a unas lamparas de rayos, asi que no faltaba nada más para representar a Cancún o Punta Cana. Edward se había encargado de todo, es más hasta un bikini le había pedido para ella y, para la completa sorpresa no solo le quedaba perfecto, si no que resaltaba su figura completamente.

Bella al verse en el espejo pensó que se veía bien, sin embargo al notar los ojos de Edward sobre ella, se dio cuenta que para él, "bien" era un calificativo lo bastante bajo como para calificar aquella hermosa mujer con es figura lo bastante envidiable.

-_A penas lo vi en una de las ventanillas de la tienda, supe que era perfecto para ti.-_ Su ronca voz produjo que a ella le diera un escalofrío.-_ Sin embargo nunca imaginé que te quedaría tan perfecto._ los ojos de él subieron y bajanron descaradamente ante el cuerpo de ella.

Bella solo asintió con su cabeza ante el cumplido, siquiera la voz le salía para darle las gracias. Claramente su mentalidad no estaba lo bastante preparada para ver cómo los ojos de Edward se la comían literalmente, pero menos preparada añun estaba cuando lo vió a él salir con su cuerpo tonificado y bronceado; donde las gotitas de agua amenazaban con caer al suelo produciendo unos pequeños brillos sobre su blanco torso. Su broncíneo pelo totalmente mojado hacia atrás como cualquier estrella del cine bajo la ducha en alguna filmación de una película.

-_El agua está deliciosa.-_ le dijo tendiendole la mano para que lo acompañara dentro del agua nuevamente.-_ ven conmigo "amour", vamos a bañarnos juntos. El verano es muy corto, el tiempo pasa volando cuando uno lo pasa bien, no desperdiciemos ningún segundo más._

El "verano" que Edward le ofreció sólo duró dos horas. Cuando ella guardó su mojado bikini dentro del bolso de playa, lo hizo con mucho pena, no solamente porque sus vacaciones habían sido muy cortas, sino porque también las horas junto con Edward estaban contadas.

Cuando Bella se juntó con él dentro de la limusina que manejaba Peter y que los llevaría de vuelta a la mansión, ella tenía sus ojos totalmente vidriosos para evitar que cualquier rebelde lágrima fuera derramada.

-_¿Es totalmente necesario marcharnos?.-_ pregunto con la mirada firmemente fijada en el suelo, y un suspiro de rendición salió de sus labios.

-_Hasta las vacaciones más perfectas tienen su final, cariño.-_ dijo él tomando su mano.-_ Pero a lo mejor "esto" te ayude a animarte. Se acerca nuestro segundo aniversario, asi que ¡Felicidades!.-_ cuando dijo "esto" le tendió una pequeña cajita envuelta que sacó de su bolsillo. Cuando Bella lo abrió se dió cuenta que eran unos hermosos pendientes de diamantes que se encontraban dentro.

-_¡Oh Edward! Muchas gracias.-_ aquel espectacular regalo era el mejor que había recibido en su vida. Los pendientes eran hermosos, pero lo que más le sorprendió haciendo que su corazón casi se desbocase de la alegría, era que él recordara el minuto exacto en que se conocieron.-_ Son preciosos. No sé como agradecértelo._

_-¿De verdad que no sabes como agradecermelo?.-_ preguntó irónicamente con una voz más ronca que había escuchado, sus manos inmediatamente se fueron hacia la cintura de ella produciendo que su cuerpo fuera atraído totalmente hacía él como dos imanes de polos opuestos.-_ Creo que lo sabes perfectamente "amour"-_ su respiración golpeaba la mejilla de ella, sus labios se unieron por un solo par de segundos.-_ Eso lo sabemos los dos, Bella._

El beso que le dio a continuación fue la promesa que produjo que una oleada de calor bañara totalmente el cuerpo de ella y el de él. Bella se volvió nuevamente inquieta en su asiento por aquel mounstruo que había despertado dentro de ella y que había solo una manera de saciarlo. Nuevamente el viaje de vuelta a la casa, sería una tortura interminable.

_-Si, Edward.-_ suspiró totalmente rendida ante el tortuoso trabajo que hacía él para que ella concediera todos sus deseos.-_ Creo que sé muy bien como compensartelo._

Estaba segura que a penas llegaran a la mansión la llevaría directamente a la cama, sin embargo no sabía cuán equivocada estaba. En lugar se eso, en cuanto entró al hall de entrada de la casa, quedó totalmente petrificada ante lo que vió, todo era maravilloso.

Al parecer mientras ellos habían estado en sus pseudo vacaciones, un grupo de elfos se habían dedicado a adornar toda la entrada y el salón con adornos navideños. No faltaba ningún solo detalle. La esquina izquierda estaba decorada con un árbol de pino gigante decorado con luces, cintas de colores rojo y verde, y, bajo éste, había un montón de obsequios de todos los tamaños posibles. El comedor iluminado tenuemente con velas y en la chimenea colgaban dos calcetines con los nombres correspondientes: "Edward" y "Bella"

-_Feliz Navidad, cariño.-_ murmuró Edward sobre el oido de ella, la abrazó por detrás cruzando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, le besó la mejilla y se paro frente a ella para ver su reacción. Bella no tenía ninguna palabra en su mente para poder agradecerle todo lo que hacía por ella.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue ver a su alrededor, admirando todo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la emoción. Era impresionante ver cómo Edward aunque fuera futuro rey de Inglaterra, se portara tan humano con ella. Todas las palabras que ella antes había pensado sobre las personas con dinero. se las tragaba ahora, claramente había que tratar de evitar generalizar todo.

Sin embargo esa sorpresa que le había dado Edward, no habia sido todo, recordó Bella, tomando un frazada que se encontraba justamente en la parte de abajo de la mesita de centro. Mientras se cubría observaba como las brasa que iban quedando en el salón de la chimenea, se iban volviendo negras, por lo que el calor que liberaban era casi insuficiente para el frío que tenía ella.

Miriam les habia preparado una exquisita cena que acompañaron con un exquisito vino, el cual él no quiso probar, quedándose con el que siempre bebía.

Al igual que las vacaciones que habían tenido, la navidad había durado también unas horas. Bella había intentado prolongarla al máximo posible, por lo que a las doce de la noche, brindaron con el poco vino que les quedaba, celebrando el año nuevo juntos. Después de todas estas celebraciones, Edward no dudó dos veces y tomó a Bella, para tener relaciones en la cómoda alfombra que adornaba el salón, siendo el broche de oro para el perfecto día.

Pero ya todo había terminado, pensó Bella, produciendo que de su propia boca como un reflejo involuntario, saliera un pequeño suspiro. Se puso de pie para tomar uno de los trozos de madera para prender más la chimenea. Esta simple acción cotidiana produjo que con una astilla lo suficientemente filuda, se cortara uno de los dedos de su mano. Con dolor se llevo el dedo a la boca, el corte no era grande pero dolia mucho más. En eso se preocupó que la chimenea no se apagara, la madera que habia puesto prendió inmediatamente, lo que produjo que las llamas prendieran nuevamente con facilidad, calentando su cuerpo totalmente, pero no calentaba para nada su alma que estaban tan fríos como un tempano de hielo.

Ella sabía que un día feliz como ese, no podía durar de por vida. "_siempre_" era una palabra que no estaba en los pensamientos de Edward y sobre todo no existía para ellos dos. Y era por este motivo en específico que ella estaba en el salón y no en la cama durmiendo, esa palabra daba vueltas en su mente, impidiendo que el sueño llegara.

Todo esto la tenía muy triste por lo que hizo lo posible para que ninguna lágrima se derramara, sin embargo falló en el intento. Aquellas rebeldes gotas saladas que caían ahora sobre sus mejillas eran totalmente amargas, ya que se estaba tratando de imaginar un futuro sin él y observar cómo el tiempo se iba agotando.

-_Bella..._- La voz de Edward resonó en el salón, lo que la sorprendió, dando un respingo por asustarla. Su mano inmediatamente se tomó el corazón intentando calmar los alborotados latidos. Su rostro dejó de mirar las brasas que la calentaban con tanto ahínco, y observó la puerta de entrada.

Él estaba como para ponerlo sobre una mesa y comércelo. Estaba solamente con un pantalón de satín color negro, sus musculos del torso estaban visibles para cualquiera que quisiera admirarlo con total descaro, ahora el corazón de Bella latía más rápido no precisamente por el susto, si no que era un reacción con solo mirarlo.-_Disculpa no quise asustarte._

_-Lo siento yo, ¿Te desperté? Intenté hace el menor ruido posible..._-Bella ya no lo observó más fijamente ya que sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rosáceas.

-_No; no me despertaste, Bella. Estaba durmiendo pero no profundamente.-_ Su respuestas fue verdad solo a la mitad, pensó Edward. Sinceramente él no dormía en absoluto gracias a su odiada condición de vampiro, sin embargo el tema respecto a la temperatura corporal, la simulaba super bien bebiendo sangre animal ya que producía que su cuerpo tomara por unos momentos la temperatura de ésta. También había bajado porque extrañaba completamente la compañia de ella, era impresionante lo dependiente de ella que estaba y llevaban exactamente dos día y unas cuantas horas de haberse conocido. Al principio después de que Bella salió de la habitación, pensó que la esperaría hasta que volviera, imaginando ingenuamente que no tardaría en llegar nuevamente a la cama. Pero Bella no había vuelto, y con todo el tiempo que demoró le sirvió demasiado para pensar con claridad y sobre todo, para intentar convercerse que los minutos que tenía junto a ella, estaban contado.

Todo este tiempo en que estuvo tumbado sobre su cama, fue consciente de todo lo que sucedía abajo, desde el tic tac del reloj, los movimientos de Bella y lo que lo hizo levantarse finalmente fue el pequeño corte de su dedo por la madera. Aquella exquisita escencia bañó sus fosas nasales lo que produjo que de su ropero haya tenido que sacar sangre para beber. Antes de que bajara y tomara a Bella, tanto sexualmente como su sangre.

Al bajar las escaleras se dio cuenta que en un par de días o uno, ella estaría en Forks, Estados Unidos y él en inglaterra al otro lado del mundo. ¿Cómo lo llevaría él después de su separación? ¿Podría con ello? Y esos pensamientos estaban en su mente, cuando abrió silenciosamente las puertas del salón, antes de verla pegar un salto por su inesperada aparición.

-_¿No puedes dormi?.- _ella inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, secándose lo mas sutilmente posible, las lágrimas antes derramadas. Los movimientos de Bella, hacían que las llamas brillaran sobre su pelo y rostro, por lo que Edward tuvo que evitar el impulso de tirarse sobre ella como una bestia y tomarla de nuevo en la mullida alfombra donde lo habían hecho anteriormente.

-_Demasiadas emociones por un solo día.-_ respondió ella en un susurro casi audible. Edward tomó el lugar al lado de ella, el cual estaba en el sillón contiguo, el cual estaba totalmente helado.

-_¿Quieres tomar algo caliente? ¿Algún café o algo?.-_ Otra vez ella negó con la cabeza, y Edward nuevamente tuvo que evitar el impulso de tirarse sobre ella, cuando la exquisita escencia de algodón de azúcar inundó sus fosas nasales.

-_Lo que quiero es... conversar_

_-¿De qué quieres conversar?.-_ preguntó él. Bella al oir el tono de su voz, supo que no el gustaría nada saber lo que ella pensaba. Independiente del corto tiempo que le quedaba junto a él, ella necesitaba saber más. Sabía perfectamente que algo le ocultaba, pero no sabía qué.

-_De ti, Edward.-_ Y todo lo que ella pensaba era cierto, las reacciones de él dieron a entender lo que ella pensaba. La cabeza de Edward dramáticamente hizo una extensión completa hacia atrás, mirando el techo. Su ceño estaba totalmente fruncido, ella no lo veía pero lo sabía y sus manos estaba empuñadas a los lados de su torso. Luego unos ojos entrecerrados se enfocaron en los de Bella, lo que produjo que un escalofrío recorriera su espina dorsal completamente.

Si eso hubiera ocurrido cuando le conoció, hubiera bastado con solo la mirada de él para que Bella quedara completamente callada. Pero ahora pensaba que no tenía nada que perder, les quedaban poco menos que un día, y en realidad le daba lo mismo su reacción.

-_No seas injusto, Ed.-_ dijo poniendo unos ojos de cachorrito bajo la lluvia, que había visto en una serie.-_ Tú sabes todo de mí, te he contado absolutamente todo sin callarme nada. Sabes de mi trabajo, amigos y familia, es mi turno de saber algo de ti, a parte de que eres de la realeza._

Edward no se esperaba hablar en este momento, su cabeza estaba claramente enfocada en el calor que sentía al ver las tonalidades de color que adoptaba el cabello de Bella gracias a las brasas de la chimenea. Sus pensamientos se habían desbordado en este momento, imaginaba estando con ella nuevamente sobre la mullida alfombra al lado del fuego, ambos desnudos.

Sin embargo se dio cuenta que eso no era lo que Bella tenía en mente,ella quería conversar por medio de ilusas palabras para calificar cosas que él había vivido. Pensó que quizás si la hacía esperar más, ella quisiera revivir nueva e intensamente el mejor sexo de su vida y la de él. Pero tenía cosas que aprender, como por ejemplo a disfrutar los momentos de razonamiento y conversación que tanto le gustaba a ella. Claramente era culpa de él, por comenzar a preguntar cosas de su vida personal sin querer revelar las de él.

-_Está bien.-_ aceptó Edward sentándose al lado de ella con una sonrisa curiosa. Su brazo rodeó los hombros de ella, acariciándole la oreja izquierda y sus rizos de ese lado.-_ ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?_

Bella no lo podía creer, ella estaba absolutamente preparada para que se negara rotundamente a responder preguntas, sin embargo no fue así.

Los ojos de ella que miraban fijamente sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, se enfocaron en sus hermosos orbes verdes, y algo no era igual. La pasión que brillaba notablemente en su mirada se había esfumado completamente; estaba un poco asustada sobre eso, porque si él hubiera insistido en dejar el tema de su vida personal, bastaba con solo un beso de él, para hcerla olvidar las estúpidas interrogantes que ronsaban por su cabeza.

Ella supo que inmediatamente tenía que partir con algo interesante y seguro, antes de que él se negara a responder.

-_Cuéntame sobre tu niñez.-_ Eso había sido fácil. Él se esmeró en contar con detalle su niñez en su casa, lejos del castillo, describió cómo su abuelo le contaba historias sobre un niño el cual tenía que ser rey de Inglaterra, es más, tanto le habló que produjo que aquel inocente niño no quisiera ni en broma ser heredero al trono, ni siquiera escuchar cuentos de ello. Su hermano Jasper que era el segundo hermano, adoraba ser rey cuando jugaban de pequeños, y como sabía que Edward venía primero, como que más le llamaba la atención. Su padre sabía que su primogénito quería estudiar medicina, pero su abuelo se lo prohibió, ya que tenía que ser específicamente el primogénito quien tuviera la corona.

Él nunca fue al colegio, ya que poseía profesores particulares que le hacían clases en casa lejos de Inglaterra junto con Jasper. Intentaba entablar amistad con los otros niños que jugaban cerca de su casa, pero siempre le recordaron que él era diferente a los demás.

-_Bella yo nunca entendí nada, mis padres querian que tuviera una vida normal, pero eso nunca fue posible gracias a mi abuelo. Es más, cuando cumpli recién los doce años, me enteré que las historias que contaba mi abuelo eran de verdad, y que específicamente eran sobre mí, sobre la responsabilidad que tendría yo cuando fuera mayor.-_ Los ojos de Edward se enfocaron en las llamas de fuego que seguían prendidas en la chimenea. Él tomó un tronco y lo echó sobre el fuego.-_ Cuando le conté a mi madre que no quería que fuera cierto, ella decidió que era el momento de contarme todo; y además, intentar hacerlo para que supiera que ellos estaban en desacuerdo de ponerme al trono después de tanto tiempo._

Por el nerviosismo, Bella mordio ligeramente su labio inferior, pensando cómo se sentía Edward al ser tan infeliz. Él quería estudiar medicina y eso era lo que deberían dejar que hiciera y sobre todo dejar que su otro hijo fuera el rey, ya que ansiaba tanto el trono.

-_ Mis padres están igual de infelices que yo, porque no se sienten bien no darle la felicidad a sus hijos. Después de que supe toda la verdad, mi abuelo me llevó a Inglaterra para que "conociera"-_ sus manos dibujaron las comillas, claramente era en forma irónica.-_ Pero yo ya sabía todo, la historia, etc. Todo porque el profesor que me habían contratado era un patriota 100% de mi país, por lo que de lo único que me conversaba era de eso, en cambio Jasper tenía clases de Biología, y yo lo encontraba totalmente injusto._

Los hombros de Edward se elevaron y volvieron a caer con resignación sin dejar de mirar el fuego, como si eso le recordara toda la infelicidad que residía en él.

-_Después de vivir tanto tiempo en el castillo, comencé a ver más positivo mi reinado a futuro, pero nunca el brillo de mis ojos fue igual al que vi cuando mi hermano llegó al castillo.-_ agregó Edward.

-_Ahora, ¿Tienes que ir para que te elijan rey?.-_ él no respondió, siquiera con un asentimiento de cabeza, como lo hacía cuando no queria hablar. Se demoró en responder, por lo que Bella sabía que ocultaba algo más importante que su infelicidad. El corazón de un brinco se le encogió bajo su pecho ¿Qué podría ser tan terrible que lo hiciera actuar así? Apenas si lo conocía, pero sabía perfectamente cuando ocultaba algo o cuando algo no estaba del todo bien.

-_Esa es una de las razones por las cuales tengo que volver.-_ su vista ya miraba sus manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo de Bells. Parecia un niño a punto de llorar al quitarle a sus padres. ¿Es que existia algo más? Es decir a parte de ser principe heredero y que su vida no sea como la de su hermano, ¿Existia algo mas?

-_¿Una razón?... ¿Hay algo más?.-_ la voz de ella casi era histerico, notó que si tono era un tono más alto que lo normal ¿Qué demonios era lo que él escondía?

¿Por qué demonios Bella tenía que hacerle aquellas complicadas preguntas? Existían tantas razones por las cuales tenía que volver y una peor que la otra. Él era un vampiro, su hermano no, todavía no cumplía la edad de maduración necesaria para convertirlo y si lo hacía, tenía que esperar por lo menos unas cuantas decadas para que pudiera estar con alguna persona del pueblo junto a él sin querer devorárselo. Por lo que él era la única salida que tenía Carlisle de dejarlo a cargo del trono, mientras él se llevaba a Jasper sin causar sospechas de que la familia real de Inglaterra, eran todos vampiros.

El tiempo que él había dejado como record para hablar con ella, había terminado. ¿Realmente ella quería complicar las cosas ahora, cuando les quedaba tan poco tiempo y después nada de esto importaría?

-_¿Edward...?.-_ insistió Bella, despertándolo de sus pensamientos el cual lo habían hecho olvidar totalmente lo que estaban haciendo.

-_Bella, por favor no preguntes más.-_ suplicó este, sus ojos querían que ella no se enterara de nada. Y ella estuvo a punto de ceder ante su petición, pero de un instante a otro, se dio cuenta que lo que le iba a contar, arruinaría inmediatamente el tiempo restante que le quedaba junto a él, asi que necesitaba saberlo, aunque los ojos de Edward le suplicaran por dejarlo pasar.

-_¿Tan terrible es, Edward? Quiero saberlo, ahora.-_ Bella se acomodó pasando su peso a su otra pierna flectada sobre el suelo. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de él, donde se reflejaba el fuego que estaba fuertemente prendido en la chimenea. De pronto sintió un frío en la espalda, independiente de que la temperatura en la habitación fuera lo suficientemente alta para derretir un iglú.

Edward tomó aire y le dijo:

-_Tu me lo has preguntado y has insistido.-_ un pequeño suspiro salió de sus hermosos labios y su voz ahora sin tono ni vida dijo nuevamente.-_ Tengo que volver para casarme Bella. Mi futura esposa me está esperando y no estoy enamorado._

.

..

...

¡Fin del capi!

* * *

OMG ya se que quieren matarme, lo siento, pero esta historia tenía un karma para no ser terminada. Con lo poco les digo que mientras escribía se me apagó el ordenador 3 veces sin guardar nada escrito, independiente de que tuviera batería y estuviera totalmente enchufado, con luz etc... xDDDD...

En fin.. aquí está.. y quedo buenisimo!... ¿Qué hará Bella?... yo independiente de que sea Edward lo mato si me cuenta algo así, después de tanto tiempo con él en la cama *u* seria como unas patas negras xDDD... ni loca!...

Ya no las atormento más... pero recuerden que pueden dejar un comentario sin ningun precio :) ademas los devuelvo siempre :D

Un abrazo!

Nacha Malfoy


	12. Una taza de café

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino que de Stephanie Meyer. No los dejo sin antes mencionar que esta historia la adapté de un libro llamado "Tres Días Juntos" de Kate Walker. Disfrútenla ^^

* * *

Tres Días Juntos

**Capitulo 11**

Ésa, fue una de las tantas noches más largas de su vida. Si cuando apareció Edward le era muy dificil dormir ya que la mayoría del tiempo utilizaban la cama para todo menos eso; ahora le parecía imposible pegar un ojo, su insomnio estaba al cien por ciento. Casi obligada por ella misma, permaneció despierta observando el techo de la habitación como si fuera a cambiar algún día, sin embargo independiente de que estuviera observando, no miraba nada, ya que lo que las palabras que anteriormente le había dicho Edward, resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, sin detenerse.

"_Tengo que volver para casarme Bella. Mi futura esposa me está esperando y no estoy enamorado_" Si cualquier persona hubiera dicho que ese hombre el cual se iba a enamorar perdidamente de él independiente del tiempo que durara, le diría aquellas dolorosas palabras, ella se hubiera imaginado gritandole y reprochándole su poca descencia, valentía y su poca sinceridad. Es más, incluso se le habría ocurrido pegarle una bofetada o le habría golpeado hasta que él le respondiera por qué la trataba así. Pero ante el problema, no había hecho absolutamente nada de todo eso.

Su estúpido orgullo había llegado en su ayuda y le había concedido el deseo de dignidad el cual su corazón no poseía. Internamente su cuerpo estaba gritando, llorando y golpeando paredes, pero su aspecto externo no había revelado absolutamente nada sobre sus sentimientos.

Después de que Edward le dijo aquella indescriptibles palabras, ella se había separado de él como si su piel la quemara. Su cabeza se levanto inmediatamente y lo había mirado con sus ojos mostrando la fuerza que ella no poseía ahora en absoluto.

-_¿Cuándo pensabas contarme todo eso?-_ su voz ahora no era para nada la suave y débil Bella que había llegado junto a él, sino una totalmente distinta, una voz fría y totalmente dura.

-_Nunca.-_ respondió Edward como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo o incluso del por qué las tortugas ninjas eran verdes.

Esa palabra le había dolido. Su mundo interior decayó rápidamente gracias a esa simple y corta palabra. El fuego de la estancia se había agotado, por lo que casi a ciegas, buscó el respaldo de madera hermosamente tallada del hermoso sillón individual en el que anteriormente estaba sentada tranquilamente, y con toda la fuerza que fue capaz, lo apretó casi con desesperación.

-_¿Nunca? Es que acaso no te... ¡ash!.-_ se quejó cuando se dio cuenta que: al tener apretada la madera en tiempo indefinido le había dolido la mano; y cuando se reprochó que esa relación que ambos tenían no era más que un juego.

-_Encuentro que lo relacionado a Inglaterra no tiene absolutamente NADA de relevancia en nuestra relación.-_ Los orbes verdes de Edward por falta de luz eran totalmente oscuro y opacos sin expresión alguna de remordimiento ni dolor.

-_¿¡NADA RELEVANTE! -_ gritó ella dos octavas mas alto de lo normal, el ambiente estaba totalmente denso, tanto así que se podía cortar con tijeras. El grito de ella salió como de su propia garganta con una mezcla homogénea entre dolor y rabia acumulada por la poca sinceridad por parte de él.-_ ¿Tú crees que al estar comprometido en otro lugar, que te cases con otra mujer, no tiene relevancia con nosotros?-_

Todas aquellas palabras salieron sin ser siquiera medidas o coladas por su razonamiento. Y por ello se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta que NUNCA desde que conoció a Edward, existió un "nosotros". Recordó cuando al principio él le dijo que todo lo que tenía para ofrecer eran tan solo tres días, y emocionalmente hablando para Bella, eso no significaba nada para él.

Y si necesitaba que le respondieran todas las dudas sobre Edward, su sonrisa fría e hiriente se lo confirmó todo inmediatamente. Y no existió tiempo para dudas.

-_Mi futuro matrimonio con Tanya, es un problema que tengo que resolver yo con ella. Solos los dos. Eso no tiene nada que ver con mi situación contigo, Bella.-_ Por un momento él intentó acercársele a Bella, sin embargo ella se alejó, poniendo su mano como escudo para que respetara la distancia. Esto claramente no era nada normal. Bueno sinceramente hablando una relación de tan poco tiempo y planificado tampoco era normal, sin mencionar que todo lo que hacían lo sacaban de una revista.

-_Ella, la tal "Tanya" como dices...-_ casi le salió con asco su comentario.-_... dices que no tiene nada que ver entre nosotros... Sin embargo es por ELLA que solo dispones de tres días para estar aquí en Alaska conmigo ¿Cierto? Porque no es difícil imaginar que ibas a su lado cuando la nieve hizo que no pudiéramos subir a nuestros vuelos.-_ Es que esto era impresionante. Ahora ¿Le estaba reprochando el corto tiempo que tenía con él? Incluso se imaginaba golpeando a la tal _Tanya_ a causa de su interrupción de sus cortos días juntos.

-_Exacto, ahí me dirigía.-_ respuestas frías y totalmente cortantes recibía. ¿Es que acaso no podía fingir un poco que tenía corazón e intentar impedir que la mente de Bella maldijera a todo ancestro de Edward que haya pisado la tierra? Independientes de que las respuesta de él contestaran las preguntas las cuales no quería saber, cada una de sus palabras eran como clavos en su corazón, eliminando totalmente alguna mínima esperanza que reinara dentro de su interior.

-_Entonces de no haber cancelado nuestros vuelos, ahora estarías felizmente casado, y quizás disfrutando de una espectacular luna de miel en algún palacio de tu padre.-_ El rostro de Edward cambió inmediatamente pasando de la más apacible e ignorante, a una furiosa y dura.

-_No felizmente casado, ya te lo dije y no lo repetiré dos veces, es un matrimonio arreglado, Bella.-_ sus ojos se cerraron inmediatamente, e irónicamente rió un poco, la volvió a mirar.-_ Y no, una boda real dura una semana, así que no creo que estuviera en ninguna luna de miel, ni siquiera estaría casado aún.-_

Edward intentaba buscar una manera de manejar mejor la situación de ahora que lo acongojaba, nunca había visto a Bella mirarlo de aquella forma. Sin embargo independiente de que intentara arreglarlo, se había quedado en blanco mental. Solo pensaba en lo tranquila y blanca que se había quedado ella.

Había intentado abrazarla, pero ella se había resistido. Él quería besarla para que su mirada de odio hacia él, desapareciera explicándole que nada de lo que ella pensaba era así en el mundo real; sin embargo no era la mejor situación ni momento. Por lo menos no todavía. Fue por esto que se atuvo a la realidad de los hechos, independiente de que ahora las cosas estuvieran empeorando respecto a Bella y él **(N/A: Sinceramente yo no sé que mierda está pensando él que no hace nada xDDDD... lo siento tenía que decirlo *_*... los dejo seguir xD)**

-_Wow, creo que debería aplaudirte por no estar casado aún, independiente de el vuelo saliera o no.-_ Bella no sabía quién había hablado, y se dio cuenta que era su propia voz la que había casi escupido la ironía y la amargura que sentía.- _Seguro que tu conciencia esta súper tranquila.-_ una sonrisa (irónica obviamente) salió de sus labios, su ceja izquierda se levantó en señal de burla. Si su madre la viera en esa posición, no la reconocería en absoluto.

-_¡Por Dios Bella, no seas estúpida! ¿Quieres? -_ Exclamó Edward totalmente desesperado, incluso sus manos lo demostraron.-_ ¡Yo nunca te he mentido! -_ él inmediatamente se tomó el puente de la nariz en señal de total estrés. Intentó acercarse nuevamente pero recibió otro rechazo más por parte de ella.

-_¡Oh no, claro que no, Edward! Tú nunca me mentiste. Solo omitiste unos cuantos hechos importantes pero ¡qué va! Cosas básicas.-_ un gesto con su mano, hizo que él rodeara su ojos al notar que ella actuaba como una niña, pero obviamente a ella no le importaba, bastante pendejo había sido él al no ser sincero.-_¿No crees que hubiera sido mejor contármelo todo?_

_-Desde nuestro comienzo tú sabías lo que tenías de mí, ¿Qué más quieres? -_ Edward con ambas manos tomo su broncíneo pelo y lo sacudió con ira.

Bella al escuchar eso de él, estaba casi rendida. Obviamente ella no tenía NADA de parte de él. Ella solo era un entretenimiento pasajero en su viaje. Alguien con quien pasar la espera hasta que la tormenta dejara tomar su vuelo.

Edward al darse cuenta lo que la ira había hecho con él, bajó la cabeza en forma de rendición, y volvió su vista hacia Bella. Los ojos de ambos ahora brillaban con completa frialdad y mostraban el uno hacia el otro el alejamiento. Bella quería ahora su espacio, sin embargo él aunque mostraba la misma posición, lo único que quería era disculparse con ella.

-_Conocías bien la situación, Bella. Te dije que no podría ofrecerte más de tres días juntos, y tu con ello aceptaste igual.-_ casi en un susurro casi audible Edward habló después de un largo silencio entre ambos, ya no quería conversar más del tema. Maldecía la hora en que se le ocurrió ser tan estúpido y cobarde, sobre si ella reaccionaria o no de ese modo.

Bella maldijo mentalmente, como negarse a esos ojos, y esos labios que susurraban lo que él había dicho al principio, sin embargo ¡No había sido sincero en absoluto! Y ella como una gran idiota, se le pasó por la cabeza la ilusión de que en unos minutos más el podía cambiar toda esta situación embarazosa para mejor. Que le diría _Bella, es una broma no me casaré con nadie_ o algo por el estilo. Es más por un momento pensó que ella podría hacerle cambiar de opinión y evitar ese casamiento, y que él la amaría para siempre.

Pero con la postura que había adquirido Edward, sus pensamientos no podían ser más alejados de la realidad. Él no le daría el amor que ella necesitaba de un hombre, ya que éste estaba comprometido y se lo brindaría a otra mujer.

Bella tenía que irse de allí. No podía quedarse en la misma habitación con él precisamente, ningún segundo más. Desde el principio ella se había dado cuenta que por parte de ella había sido amor a primera vista. Pero ahora, no sabía qué sentimiento tenía hacia él, no sabía si lo odiaba, lo amaba, lo detestaba, etc. Lo único que se había dado por enterado era que no podía verle la cara y estar tranquila, ya que si esos ojos le decían que lo sentía o algo, ella daría su brazo a torcer y lo perdonaría de inmediato. Si no salía de ahí podría estar lo suficientemente desprotegida como para confesarle el más mínimo sentimiento hacia él, y eso era lo que menos quería después de que él mismo le dijo que estaba comprometido.

-_Me iré a la cama.-_ dijo con total frialdad viendo las brasas que estaban totalmente apagadas.-_ Y sola, Edward -_ dijo cuando vio cuando éste se volteaba y se dirigía a la puerta de salida.

No sabía de lo que ella sería capaz si él la acompañaba a dormir. Hasta el más mínimo cariño de su parte haría que se fuera abajo en un abismo profundo sin fin.

Edward no hizo ningún otro movimiento más, y solo asintió con la cabeza.

-_Voy a mi... mi habitación.-_ un nudo en la garganta le había impedido continuar hablando, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas hizo que pusiera todos sus rizos como un escudo para que él no se diera cuenta lo que había provocado en ella, un total _dolor.-_ _Me dijiste que tenía una habitación solo para mi; espero que respetes eso._

_-Claro que si, Isabella.-_ Eso había dolido, nunca nadie la llamaba así, solo cuando su madre se enfurecía, sin embargo eso produjo otra punzada bajo su pecho. El rostro de Edward esculpido como una obra en mármol, y su rostro estaba tan vacío como una escultura. La postura de Edward estaba de lo más distante, como si estuviera él enojado con ella por algún crimen cometido. Bella recordó el rostro que tenía él cuando le ofreció aquella promesa, una expresión totalmente distinta a la de ahora.

Mientras subía las escaleras comenzó a recordar aquel gracioso día.

_Flash Back_

Uno de los pasos en la revista revelaba que ella tenía que incitarlo a él a tomar café a su casa; pero Bella no tenía a dónde invitarlo ya que estaba en la mansión de Edward. Por lo cual él, cuando se dio cuenta que Bella se rendía y se saltaba ese paso, la llevó a una de las habitaciones de la planta superior y la condujo a una enorme habitación decorada con sus colores favoritos, lo cual hizo que se sintiera totalmente acogedora.

-_Aquí está-_ dijo feliz Edward mostrándole la habitación que tenía arreglada para ella, apenas se había dado cuenta que estaba ese paso, había mandado a Miriam a ordenar la habitación-_ Esta recámara es tuya._

Aquella habitación era un pequeño departamento, ya que tenía una sala de estar, un baño con tina, un closet gigante con toda la ropa que él le había comprado hace un día, y una cocina con los implementos necesarios no para hacerse un café, si no que mucho más que eso.

-_Este lugar es solo tuyo y prometo no entrar a menos que tú quieras que venga. Puedes hacer lo que quieras aquí-_ Edward estaba maravillado, claramente su empleada había hecho un trabajo magnífico, sin embargo era cosa de mirar el rostro que tenía Bella para recompensarlo.

Y mientras ella observaba anonadada su alrededor, él por la espalda se acercó y la abrazó, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y al oido le dijo.

-_Es hora que me invites a entrar-_ sus ojos eran totalmente pasionales, obviamente y estaba de más decir que después de esa taza de café y unas cuantas cosas más en la cama, no había vuelto a utilizar la habitación ya que no era necesario

_Fin flash back_

Sin embargo esa noche, Bella vio esa habitación como un palacio para esconderse de lo que no quería enfrentar. No quería estar junto a Edward ningún minuto más sin ser capaz de no llorar como una niña pequeña. Por lo que sin detenerse se dirigió a lo que ahora era su refugio y caparazón ante el dolor que le produjo Edward.

Llegó y cerró la puerta de un golpe apoyándose a continuación contra ella, para impedir que él rompiera la promesa y contra su voluntad entrara a la habitación. Sin embargo después de un momento de reflexión se dio cuenta que permanecer ahí no impediría la entrada de alguien.

Pero era obvio que Edward no lo hizo. Unos minutos más tarde, después de seguir llorando, escuchó unos pasos en el corredor, lo que causó que se tensara completamente, sin embargo después se dio cuenta que se iban en sentido contrario hacía la habitación que utilizaban para cumplir sus deseos carnales.

Perezosamente se levantó y se dejó caer sobre la mullida cama, su cuerpo le mostraba el cansancio que existía, pero no había caso de dormir. A penas su cabeza se apoyó sobre la almohada desesperadamente dejó salir toda la opresión que le oprimía el pecho, lo que produjo que las lágrimas mojaran casi toda el área del cabezal se mojara.

Estaba completamente seguro que esta noche había sido una de las más largas y tediosas de su vida, se dijo Edward cuando iba camino a la habitación de Bella en la mañana. No había podido siquiera pegar un ojo, ya que estaba seguro que se había comportado como un vil cerdo **(N/A: menos mal que se dio cuenta ¬_¬)**. La extrañó toda la noche y esto hizo que pensara una y mil tácticas para pedir perdón o para arreglar las cosas con ella.

Se dio cuenta que la única solución para todo esto era claramente contarle toda la verdad ( y toda se refería hasta lo incontable) y que ella a partir de eso, tomara las decisiones que ella quisiera. Y eso era lo más aterrador que había sentido, a parte de contarle el saber o pensar y cuestionarse ¿Cuál sería su decisión? Nunca una mujer había tenido un poder tan fuerte contra él, siempre las cosas habían sido a su manera sin reproche de ninguna, pero ella era diferente.

¿Por qué él dejaría que ella decidiese? ¿Qué tenia ella de diferente con las otras mujeres que él había conocido? Esas preguntas aún no eran respondidas, pero si sabía que dejarla así como así y sola en la habitación que había arreglado para ella, había sido lo más difícil que había hecho últimamente.

-_Bella ¿Estás despierta?-_ pregunté atrás de la puerta, nunca rompía mis promesas y está casi había sido la primera, pero me controle esperando la respuesta de ella.

Un silencio inundó el otro lado de la habitación, a lo mejor ella aún seguía dormida. Pero eso no lo convenció completamente así que insistió en el tema.

-_Bella, tenemos que hablar y tienes que escucharme-_ Otro silencio mostrando que aún estaba dormida. No obtuvo respuesta alguna, pero él sabía perfectamente que ella era una de la más terca del planeta.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro recordó cuando la conoció y tuvo que fingir que se marchaba del aeropuerto para que ella le hiciera caso y dejara que se sentara a su lado. Pero él solo actuaba ya que no se habría marchado de su lado, había estado tan hechizado que no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Ella hacía que el ni siquiera pudiera actuar con coherencia y aún no podía hacerlo, mandándose errores uno tras otro.

-_¡Bella! Se que no estas durmiendo y que me estas escuchando, así que abre la maldita puerta._

Estaba totalmente fuera de sí, si tenía algo de cordura era mejor que se marchara de ahí, antes de empeorar las cosas con Bella. Si se iba todo volvería a ser como antes. La vida de Edward estaba planeada y su futuro escrito totalmente; ya sus tres días juntos estaban casi en su fin.

-_Está bien. Sé que estás despierta y que me escuchas ahora. Si no quieres dejarme entrar y conversar es tú decisión. Iré abajo y me tomaré un café… si quieres puedes acompañarme, si no…_

Si no, no podría esperar. Saldría de su casa sin mirar atrás e intentar olvidarla. Si era la decisión de Bella terminar así esta pseudo relación, a él no le importaría en absoluto. Volvería a lo que era su vida antes del congelamiento de las pistas y estaría con su familia como si nada hubiera pasado.

Eso estaba bien para él, se sentía bien volver a lo que era antes. Un austero y gélida persona que no tomaba en cuenta lo que sentía su corazón, y si estaba tan contento por volver a lo que tenía antes, ¿Por qué estaba sirviendo dos tazas de café? ¿Por qué le calentaba leche a Bella, como le gustaba a ella? Solo quería que entrara en razón. Intentaría hacerla entrar en razón, quería conversar con ella y contarle todo. TODO.

Iba a subir las escaleras con ambos cafés y escuchó el ensordecedor ruido del teléfono. Bella escuchó el sonido tras la puerta, no escuchó la voz de Edward, pero sabía que solamente él había contestado. Eso significaba que el saldría y no volvería por el momento. Pero sí Edward volvería y entraría e intentaría hacerla entrar en razón. Cuando le había hablado a través de la puerta su voz estaba convencida y muy fría, eso demostraba que no pensaba renunciar a su palabra, sin una buena discusión.

El había dicho que tenían que hablar y ella sabía que tenían que hacer eso. Pero no podía enfrentarse a él cara a cara, no sabía qué demonios decirle. Por eso había optado por esconderse tras la puerta y no salir a menos que él estuviera con su humanidad fuera de casa. Ella pensaba que a penas colgara el teléfono, iría directamente a su habitación de nuevo, sin embargo el tiempo corría y él ni siquiera tocaba la puerta.

Se preguntó en un momento si llegaría a la casa, o solo esa era la evidencia de que aún se engañaba a si misma y seguía teniendo la mínima esperanza. Después de todo esto, sus tres días juntos habían llegado a su fin ¿Creería Edward que merecía perder su tiempo peleando con ella?

Llegó un momento el cual ella no pudo esperar más. Tenía mas que claro que no volvería a la casa, y Bella no podría quedarse en la habitación todo el día, ya que ella no tenía por qué esconderse; él debería estar escondido por ser tan mentiroso, ella saldría digna y con su cabeza en alto. Tarde o temprano tendría que darle al cara, ella quería mas tarde que temprano, pero sabía que lo mejor sería más temprano que tarde. Se cambio de ropa ya que prefería ponerse su ropa, lo cual constaba de sus blue jeans y su polera; no quería tener nada puesto que le hubiera regalado él. Camino silenciosamente por el pasillo y dijo:

-_¿Edward?_

Y nada, el silencio seguía reinando en la casa. Buscó por las habitaciones que había en esa planta pero era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, aunque pensándolo bien era una muy buena idea. ¿Se había marchado al aeropuerto al fin? Quizás, ya que ahora solo llovía y eso ayudaba a derretir la nieve que bañaba tanto las calles como la fachada de los techos de las casas.

¿Qué haría ahora? Se pregunto en un momento de completa histeria colectiva. Solo podía ir a prepararse una taza de café. Bajo las escaleras y vio que la revista seguía sobre la mesa y comenzó a hojearla mientras esperaba a que el agua se calentaba. De un instante a otro, un rostro de lo más familiar llamó su atención en la portada y quedó totalmente petrificada al reconocer de quién era.

Era una foto de Edward, con su rostro penetrante y altivo, montado sobre un caballo pura sangre de color negro. Y leyó lo que salia en el artículo.

_El soltero de oro. El príncipe Edward Cullen, fue educado en Inglaterra bajo profesores particulares sin mostrar su rostro en sus primeros años, sin embargo el corazón de este precioso futuro rey de Inglaterra heredero al trono de su padre Carlisle Cullen, quien se espera su entrega a su hijo mayor._

Bella apenas podía seguir leyendo aquel artículo. Sus ojos se encontraban llenos de lágrimas lo cual no podía enfocar bien para seguir leyendo ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Sus pestañas se batieron rápidamente para que las lágrimas acumuladas cayeran por sus mejillas, para así poder seguir leyendo. Siguió paseando sus oscuros ojos por aquellas líneas, sin embargo cada palabra leída, aumentaba el dolor dentro de su corazón.

"_Quererlas y abandonarlas" esta parece ser la filosofía de futuro rey de Inglaterra refiriéndose a las mujeres. Ninguna persona del sexo opuesto, por muy hermosa que sea, ha logrado apresar el espíritu de Edward Cullen, y si lo han hecho no ha durado más de dos meses. Pero como todo tiene su final, este príncipe ha podido maniobrar suave y sutilmente las rupturas. Siempre les proporciona a sus parejas reliquias valiosas que aunque no sirven para indemnizar un corazón roto, admiten un ideal detalle de despedida._

Bella no pudo continuar leyendo la revista. La tiró sobre la mesa de la cocina y apagó la tetera que aún no hervía; ya no quería tomar nada, ni siquiera un café. Al salir de la cocina para dirigirse indignada a su habitación para recoger las pocas cosas que tenía, el teléfono volvió a sonar. Automáticamente, Bella lo fue a contestar, sin embargo se detuvo cuando el contestador sonó antes de que tuviera la minima oportunidad para subir el auricular.

Al lado del teléfono y sobre la mesita que estaba este, estaba la hoja de la revista que Edward había arrancado donde salían los pasos para completar una _relación supersexy._ ¿Sólo habían pasado dos días solamente? Bella la miró, perdiéndose en el principio del mensaje que se estaba grabando en la contestadora. De un instante a otro escuchó la voz de un hombre.

_-… se nos informó que inmediatamente le avisáramos cuando los vuelos volvieran a su curso normal…-_ dijo la voz que salía del contestador-_ las pistas están limpias y listas, esperemos que puedo recuperar su servicio inmediatamente…_

Así que eso era todo entre ellos dos, pensó Bella con mucha pena, aquella que la acongojaba desde unos cuantos días. Los tres días habían llegado a su fin, es más incluso había terminado antes de que Edward lo hubiera planeado. El mensaje que se estaba grabando llegó a su fin, pero ella a penas se pudo dar cuenta. Su mirada que se encontraba perdida en algún lugar, ahora estaba fija en la hoja donde estaban las etapas las cuales habían tachado, pasó sus dedos lentamente sintiendo por medio de sus mecanorreceptores las diferentes texturas entre el lapiz y el papel.

-_primera cita, un café…-_ susurró recordando la situación con total amargura-._ Primer beso… se van a la cama por primera vez…_

Casi todas las casillas estaban marcadas, sin embargo igual quedaban algunas que resultaban ser las últimas de la lista. Solamente la numero veinticuatro y...

Veinticuatro: "El dinero es totalmente insignificante y lo necesitaras para el número veinticuatro" Le había dicho Edward en la tienda de ropa, aún tenía en su mente el rostro de la vendedora que los atendió.

¿Cuál era el paso veinticuatro?

_Te lleva a un lugar especial; a lo mejor a uno de los restaurantes más bueno de la cuidad. Quizás tenga una proposición especial que hacerte o quizás sea la manera de dejarte pero con amabilidad.-_

_-Jamás-_ dijo Bella en voz alta, olvidando que estaba sola, apartó la hoja y al darse vuelta se dio cuenta de otra cosa, una nota escrita, automáticamente el corazón se le detuvo por unos instantes. Quizás era de Edward; aquella caligrafía envidiable y lleno de confianza no podía ser de otra persona que no fuera él.

_Querida Bella:_

_He tenido que salir con urgencia. Lo siento mucho pero es demasiado importante para dejarlo pasar. Sé que prometí tres días junto a ti, así que estaré en casa esta noche para salir a cenar a donde tú quieras. Ponte aquel vestido azul que te compré para salir en esta ocasión y celebraremos nuestra última cena de esta relación de tres días que tu nunca olvidarás._

_Un beso.- Edward._

¿Qué yo no olvidaré? Y ¿Qué hay de él? ¿Él si lo haría? Pensó ella con una total tristeza. No hacía falta. A nadie se le habría ocurrido escribir algo así, con aquella seguridad para cumplirlo.

-_¡Oh Edward!-_ dijo ella como un lamento.

No sabía si lo que sentía era amargura o rabia. Solo estaba segura de una sola cosa, que sentía que su corazón se estaba destruyendo en pedazos.

En ese preciso momento se dio cuenta que sobre una silla al lado del mueble del teléfono había una caja de la joyería más cara y exclusiva de Alaska.

"_, este príncipe ha podido maniobrar suave y sutilmente las rupturas. Siempre les proporciona a sus parejas reliquias valiosas que aunque no sirven para indemnizar un corazón roto, admiten un ideal detalle de despedida_" recordó Bella lo que había leído en el artículo con total amargura.

¿Seriamente iba a esperarlo para que la llevara a cenar para que le regalara una joya de despedida? Como creía que lo había hecho con todas las demás.

Estaba segura que en algún momento de estos tres días, ella había podido soñar que Edward la amaría de verdad, pero obviamente este pensamiento no duró mucho. Aquella noche del "idilio de su vida" como Edward lo había llamado, había sido el final. Aquella noche sería recompensada por sus servicios en estos días sustituyendo a su esposa. Y él precisamente se iría y no recordaría nada más de esos días.

¡No! Dijo ella mentalmente, ella tenía orgullo y dignidad. Había llegado esa llamada del aeropuerto así que los aviones estaban listos y preparados para despegar. Bella con n poco de suerte, podría tomar el avión antes de que él regresara de su salida muy importante.

Ella sería la que tomaría la iniciativa ahora. Él toda su vida había tenido lo que quería, pero ella no se dejaría embaucar por un inútil y sin corazón futuro rey de Inglaterra. Sería todo mejor cortas por lo sano y no extender más la relación, o el golpe sería mas fuerte si esto llegaba a más.

Bella tomó un lápiz que estaba al lado de la mesa del teléfono, un papel y llamó inmediatamente al aeropuerto, no se quedaría ningún minuto más pisando Alaska.

.

..

…

¡Fin del capi!

* * *

Hola!

Wowww, este capi muy difícil, agréguenle las pruebas en la universidad y que se acerca una semana del demonio lleno de exámenes T.T… ah y también, tengo a alguien que ocupa mi tiempo libre por lo que escribir es difícil ^.^

Pero no se preocupen! Se fue de viaje por 3 semanas así que tengo vacaciones también, por lo menos ayudara a ponerme al día y a estudiar mas… aunque lo extraño U.u…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi, los adoro y un abrazo!

Nacha Malfoy =)

PS: dedicado a mi melliza Magdi que me sube el animo cada vez que la veo… y a mi vampiro personal que me cuida desde la distancia y acuna mis sueños independiente de que no este aquí U.u.


	13. Si o No

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino que de Stephanie Meyer. No los dejo sin antes mencionar que esta historia la adapté de un libro llamado "Tres Días Juntos" de Kate Walker. Disfrútenla ^^

* * *

Tres Días Juntos

**Capitulo 1****2**

-_Señorita Swan, el director quiere hablar con usted-_ Bella inmediatamente se tensó al escuchar aquello, su jefe quería hablar con ella y no sabía el motivo aún.

Quizás después de un tiempo trabajando en el hotel _midnight sun_ podría no reaccionar de esa manera cuando su jefe quisiera dirigirse a ella. Mientras caminaba hacia el despacho comenzó a recordar que a pesar de que habían pasado más de seis semanas desde aquel suceso con Edward, no había forma en que cuando caminara no mirara a todos lados viendo si él, precisamente, aparecía por algún lado para pedir su último día junto a ella.

Desgraciadamente, por un estúpido antojo del destino, después de haber estado un mes y medio en Forks junto a su padre, su jefe la había transferido al hotel que se encontraba precisamente en Inglaterra, justo donde se ubicaba la familia real Cullen. Ella al momento en que se lo dijeron, hubiera preferido cualquier otro sitio en el planeta que estar en la misma tierra que Edward, pero como era su primer puesto de trabajo, no podía negarse. Ahora estaba trabajando en el hotel en Inglaterra hace ya tres días.

Llegó junto a la puerta y golpeó esperando respuesta, por lo que al ver que ésta estaba junta empujó lentamente.

-_¡Pase!-_ escuchó desde el interior.

Inmediatamente su cuerpo se tensó, la voz que la hizo pasar no se parecía en nada a la de su jefe, independiente de que la madera opacara totalmente la voz, ella sabía perfectamente quien se dirigía a ella; es más cuando entró a la dependencia todas sus sospechas fueron confirmadas por la figura que estaba junto al ventanal.

Entró y se paró al frente de la puerta, sabía que tenía problemas sobre todo porque él estaba de espaldas.

Estaba vestido como un príncipe, con su uniforme azul con diseños dorados a los costados, se veía como de su chaqueta colgaban medallas que obviamente se había ido ganando en el traspaso del tiempo; sin embargo aunque ella nunca lo había visto vestido de esa forma, ella lo reconoció de inmediato.

Los sentidos de Bella se pusieron inmediatamente en alerta, ella no quería caer de rodillas nuevamente, siempre había pensado que la dignidad era lo último que se perdía y obviamente él hacía que la perdiera de inmediato. Quien estaba con ella era nada más ni nada menos que _Edward_

Él se volvió lentamente al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba de golpe ante el apoyo de Bella contra ella, era imposible de olvidar cuál era el impacto que tenía él con esa imagen altanera con sus rasgos perfectamente pulidos.

Cómo era posible que hace tan solo seis semanas atrás sin estar con ella, su rostro se viera un poco demacrado y sin aquel brillo característico sobre esos oscuros y hermosos orbes, su pálida piel no era tan brillante como antes y la línea dura de su mandíbula no estaba tan…

Él podría decir que el tiempo había sido muy piadoso con ella, sus rasgos estaban más delineados y más hermosos, su pelo caía en cascada sobre su espalda y aquel traje le resaltaba sus curvas sin piedad; pero esto significaba que Edward estaba totalmente expuesto a su demoledora perfección.

-_ Buenas tardes, Bella_

El cordial saludo que le dio a ella fue acompañado con una inclinación de cabeza, la cual fue tan leve que ni siquiera alcanzó para algo más que una aprobación o para ser acompañado del sarcasmo.

Ella se dio cuenta que cuando estaban en Alaska, la ropa que usaba era totalmente occidental y estaba segura que se había desecho de ello por completo. Y ahora que estaba en sus tierras, era un futuro rey desde la punta de los pies hasta su cabeza.

-_Me alegro de verte de nuevo-_ Edward dijo un poco de sorna y una sonrisa irónica.

Independiente de que él intentara sonar normal, sus esfuerzos no fueron suficientes para que ella sintiera todo lo que quería transmitir. Sus pensamientos estaban divididos en dos, una parte estaba totalmente contenta de verla nuevamente y la otra estaba muy furiosa por la forma en que ella se había marchado de su casa en Alaska.

Inconcientemente su mano se fue al puente de su nariz para apretarlo para disminuir su estrés, aunque no sabía si ese arco reflejo era su respuesta ante el atractivo sexual que aquella castaña con sus hermosos orbes cafés.

-_Te he extrañado-_ dijo nuevamente Edward después de estar varios minutos en silencio esperando respuesta de Bella, obviamente esta frase activo aquella gata que tenía escondida dentro para agredirle.

-_Lo siento Edward, pero no te puedo decir lo mismo-_ dijo seriamente evitando el contacto ocular con él, mirando directamente el escritorio que se encontraba vacío.-_ Es más, estaría más feliz si nunca te hubieras cruzado por mi camino. No quería venir a Inglaterra pero era mi única opción._

Ella se cruzó de brazos, sinceramente tenía sentimientos encontrados, qué hubiera dado por verlo antes, pero por todo el daño que le había causado no quería que ni se le cruzara por delante. Ella no estaba feliz de verle ni tampoco lo extrañaba, o por lo menos de eso se quería convencer.

-_Obviamente no tuviste opción-_ Esta respuesta fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Bella lo mirara inmediatamente, el tono de su voz la sonrisa en los labios de él, produjo una ligera sospecha.

-_¿Qué demonios significa eso? ¿Cómo tengo que interpretarlo?-_ Bella inmediatamente se cruzó de brazos, no creía que él fuera capaz de hacer algo semejante.

-_Bella, tranquila, solo te daba la razón. La elección no fue tuya en absoluto_

La ironía por parte de Edward, estaba colmando la poca paciencia que le quedaba de cupo a Bella.

-_¿De quién fue exactamente entonces?-_ su voz sonó irritada, es más, todas sus respuestas corporales mostraban que estaba a segundos de explotar su ira contra él; pero la postura de tranquilidad de él, produjo que ella respirara mil veces amor y botara odio para no darle en el gusto y demostrar que seguía siendo importante para ella.

-_Pues la idea fue mía, por supuesto-_ Ahora la sonrisa que tenía Edward en sus hermosos labios se había transformado en uno totalmente socarrón.

-_¿Tu idea? ¿Qué tienes tú que ver en todo esto de mi transferencia a Inglaterra?_

_-Bella, Inglaterra no es un país que le dé trabajo a mujeres solteras de Estados Unidos. Antes de cubrir los vacantes que hay en los hoteles, el director y el encargado envían una lista con los posibles candidatos entre los que yo que soy el príncipe heredero elijo. Primero solo sugerí tu nombre y luego, obviamente lo elegí._

Con cada palabra que decía Edward, Bella cada vez intentaba calmarse, pero ¿Qué demonios pensaba en llevarla a Inglaterra? ¿Acaso tenía algún trastorno de masoquismo o qué?

-_ ¡Claro! No sé como no se me ocurrió antes cuando me transfirieron acá sin embargo ¿Por qué me quieres tener en tú país después de lo que pasó? En todo este tiempo pensé que estarías alegre de que desapareciera de tu camino._

_- Bueno, Bells. No podías estar más equivocada._

Bella ya estaba comenzando a odiar aquella sonrisa socarrona. Como dicen por ahí, si una serpiente pudiera sonreír seguro tendría la misma expresión de rostro. La deslumbrante sonrisa era mismo tiempo detestable, peligroso, amenazador y una amonestación. No existía nadie agradable en ella.

-_Desde que te marchaste hace seis semanas sin decir NADA, tengo que destacar eso; te he buscado por cielo mar y tierra para poder encontrarte y estar ahora frente a ti._

_-Bueno, no si sentirme atemorizada porque parecieras un sicópata o preguntarte el por qué de mi búsqueda-_ Bella sonrió al ver el rostro de interrogante de Edward al escuchar que parecía un sicópata.

-_Bueno respondiendo tu pregunta, tenemos asuntos pendientes que conversar. Un ejemplo que tengo que destacar es que la aventura de "tres días juntos" no llegó a su fin. Una cantidad de promesas incumplidas y algunos pasos que no se dieron ni llegaron a su fin… esta relación no terminó como yo había planeado._

_-obvio que no acabo como tú lo habías planeado, sino que terminó como YO quería-_ contestó Bella caminando sin querer hacia él-_ Y por mi parte estoy contenta con el resultado final._

¡Pero qué mentira más grande! Se reprochó mentalmente con angustia, no podía ser que ahora pudiera mentir con tanta facilidad. Si ella hubiera estado tan contenta con el resultado final, no hubiera pasado casi dos días llorando sobre la almohada y no le hubiera dolido tanto el corazón cuando supo que se casaría; y bueno también no habría temido tanto su visita en el hotel más importante.

-_ Pero yo no estoy contento-_ declaró Edward con frialdad, con aquella postura de futuro rey que tenía-_ Y quiero cambiar eso. Así que tengo planes para nuestra última noche._

-_¡Es que no lo puedo creer! Déjame decirte alteza real, que independiente de que este contigo tengo algo de moral y no salgo con hombres casados-_ Bella se dio cuenta que la cercanía que tenía con él era muy peligrosa, por lo que después de terminar se volteó y se dirigió dos pasos hacia la puerta (en caso de emergencia sabía que saldría por ahí y no se tiraría por el ventanal)

-_Yo no estoy casado Bella-_ dijo este tomando una postura algo incómoda, lo cual ella lentamente volteó con sus ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas.

-_En ese caso, quizás aún no estas casado; pero tampoco salgo con hombres comprometidos-_ los hombros de ella subieron y bajaron a su posición normal, inmediatamente tomó un vaso y lo llenó de agua donde había un bidón a su costado.

-_Tampoco estoy comprometido, Bella-_ le respondió él, mirándola viendo cómo reaccionaría ante esto.

-_¿Cómo que no estas comprometido ni casado? Tú mismo me dijiste que tenías que volver a Inglaterra porque tu futura esposa te estaba esperando. ¿No deberías estar casado ya? No soy una estúpida Edward, sacarte el anillo es muy fácil._

_- Agh Bella, si te lo juro por mi país ¿Me creerías?-_ Bella lo fulminó con la mirada, claramente no estaba para que le tomaran el pelo.

-_Seguro pensaste en tu país cuando te acostaste conmigo-_ Bella no quería decir eso, claramente su lengua no estaba en su poder, miró a Edward y se dio cuenta que lo había dañado un poco, bueno de ese modo se sentiría como ella por un momento.

-_Bella, créeme. No estoy casado ni comprometido ¿Puedes creerme?_

Obvio que parecía sincero, sus ojos lo demostraban. Incluso por un momento quiso creer en él, pero no podía correr ese riesgo. Con esto recordó lo último que le había hecho, por lo que se negó a volver a hacer contacto visual nuevamente con él; sobre su cadáver caería nuevamente en sus redes.

-_No te creo-_ y con ello tomó agua del vaso que tenía servido en su mano, y ni siquiera se dignó a preguntarle a él si quería un poco, si tenía sed que se lo sirviera él solo.

-_Pues créelo Bella-_ dijo insistiendo con la dureza marcada en la voz, estaba perdiendo la paciencia pero él sabía perfectamente que era un testaruda-_ Porque sinceramente es verdad. No estoy casado y dudo que eso cambie drásticamente._

_-Pero… ¿Qué sucedió?-_ la voz de Bella no era para nada interesante, solo la pregunta salió de sus labios involuntariamente. Independiente de que sus pensamientos quería que le contara todo, intentó parecer desinteresada y diablos que mentía bien.

Los oscuros ojos de Edward se clavaron nuevamente en los de ella, lo que causó que por un momento sus rodillas temblaran no por lujuria precisamente sino que por temor, temor por no saber si Edward era capaz de leer la mente y captar esa pequeña luz de esperanza y alegría al saber que aún seguía siendo libre. Sin embargo era imposible que ellos estuvieran juntos, pero soñar es gratis.

-_Tú-_ dijo él sin tomarle importancia a su respuesta.

-_¿Yo? Pero ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con …-_ Bella no alcanzó a terminar su pregunta, ya que Edward sabía a dónde iba y le explicaría con detalles el por qué de la situación.

-_El matrimonio que tendría con Tanya Denali era parte del plan de la realeza, es decir mis padres. Fueron nuestros padres que acordaron el matrimonio, y fueron los míos que eligieron a la novia con un carácter correspondiente y una educación lo suficientemente buena para desempeñar el papel de futura reina como corresponde. Es más yo ni siquiera la conocía._

Un alivio bañó por completo el cuerpo de Bella, estaba tan aliviada. Sin embargo internamente ella se reprochó este acto, claramente lo que le contaba Edward no significaba que ella le importaba en lo más mínimo, quizás solo fue una coincidencia. Pero saber que su futura novia no había sido elección de él precisamente, calmó en una pequeña fracción el constante dolor que su pecho sentía desde que se había ido de Alaska.

-_¿Y aún así te hubieras casado con ella? ¿Así sin conocerla?_

_-Y ¿Por qué no?-_ respondió Edward encogiéndose de hombros como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera lo más normal de la vida

-_¡Porque no la querías, Edward!_

_-Bella, la vida no es tan simple como parece, sobre todo cuando eres de la familia de la realeza, aquí no le damos tanta importancia al amor. Nunca he estado tan enamorado como para comprometerme con alguna mujer. Nunca había conocido a nadie que me costara dejar de ser soltero._

Bueno eso claramente ella lo sabía, lo había leído en el artículo de la revista, sin embargo dolió que lo dijera él tan a la ligera; es que ¿No se daba cuenta que había estado con ella también?

-_El amor no se trata de un matrimonio de conveniencia. Si las personas tienen suerte, éste llegará después, pero no es prerrequisito para casarse._

_- ¡Ah bueno ahora entiendo todo!-_ Bella cada vez se enteraba de más cosas que cuando estuvieron juntos-_ No es prerrequisito el amor, sin embargo la educación y el carácter si… interesante-_ la ironía de Bella era casi palpable en el aire.

_-Por favor, Bella. No seas irónica ¿Quieres? A parte, si, el carácter y la educación son importante para mis padres, bueno junto a otras cosas más-_ Edward pensó que tendría que llegar el momento de contarle a Bella que una de esas características era que su novia fuera un vampiro, sin embargo ahora no era el momento preciso para ello. Sabía que tendría que hacerlo luego, pero no sabía como empezar.-_ Bueno ahora nada de esto importa ya que la boda nunca se realizará._

_-Aún no me has explicado el motivo-_ Bella miró como caminaba hacia el escritorio y del pequeño refrigerador sacaba una botella de agua helada, la miró con ese pequeño brillo en sus ojos, sabía que ella preguntaría aquello.

"No tengas esperanzas, Bella" se advirtió nuevamente "claramente no fue por ti que no se casó"

-_¿Quieres saber el motivo?-_ Edward con una destreza y rapidez impresionante sacó un trozo de papel del bolsillo de su uniforme de príncipe-_ Éste es el motivo, Bella._

Bella observó el papel totalmente trastornada. El papel era una hoja del periódico con una fotografía totalmente comprometedora de ellos dos tomada precisamente cuando se conocieron en la sala VIP del aeropuerto cuando esperaban el avión que nunca llegó, mientras tomaban un café. Ambos tenían su cabeza muy junta, cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente se daría cuenta los sentimientos que tenían en esa foto.

-_¿Quién la sacó?-_ Bella no podía creer lo que veía, no era solo una fotografía, sino que había aparecido en el diario, es decir que casi todo el mundo la conocía.

-_Cualquier fotógrafo de alguna revista que no tenía nada más que hacer que sacarnos fotos y hacerse millonario con ello. Pero eso no es lo importante de eso. Lo que importa es que Tanya la vio, mis padres y hermano la vieron y la boda se canceló. Es por esto que tú precisamente estás aquí.-_ Edward se acercó por primera vez hacia ella, necesitaba tenerla cerca, sentía que su cuerpo no podía aguantar más tanta distancia.

-_¿Yo?-_ preguntó un poco asustada por como Edward tomaba cercanía hacia ella-_ Perdóname Edward, pero yo estoy aquí por trabajo, no por ti._

_-¿Seriamente crees que me tomé tantas molestias en buscarte para que trabajes en este hotel? No, mi Bella. Tengo otros planes para ti-_ uno de sus dedos se enredó en uno de los castaños rizos de ella, sin embargo no estuvo mucho tiempo en esa posición.

Claramente a Bella no le gustó para nada lo que oyó o cómo dijo aquella afirmación **(N/A: osea discúlpenme, pero ¿A quién le gustaría que alguien le dijera algo así? Lo siento me dejé llevar xD, los dejo leer)** Y demonios, ¿Cuándo había llegado tan cerca de ella? Y peor aún ¿en qué momento él estaba enredando sus dedos de esa manera tan deslumbrante sobre sus rizos?

Bella se dio cuenta y se volteó para alejarse un poco, su cercanía la estaba sofocando, sin embargo antes de que pudiera dar un paso, él la sujetó del brazo.

-_Tú no tienes NINGUN derecho de hacer planes para mi, discúlpame Edward-_ sonrió con ironía, pero ¿Quién demonios se creía? ¿El rey de Inglaterra? Bueno tomando la pregunta literalmente él aún no era el rey, seguía siendo príncipe. Sus pensamientos fueron invadidos inmediatamente cuando observó cómo Edward meneaba la cabeza.

-_Tengo TODO el derecho del mundo, Bella. Arregló mi matrimonio porque quiere herederos para su trono. Y el matrimonio se canceló por TÚ culpa._

_-¿¡MI CULPA! Por favor Edward, cierto que tú eres la blanca paloma ¿Cierto? ¡Todo esto también fue tu culpa!-_ Bella rió lo que causó que su cabeza se echara inmediatamente para atrás. No podía creer que él fuera tan cara dura-_ Tú también participaste en la seducción es más tú me sedujiste o ¿No lo recuerdas?_

_- Nos sedujimos el uno al otro, Bella-_ le corrigió inmediatamente Edward, agregándole a su voz el exquisito tono de dulce amenaza-_ Y esta fotografía es una prueba explícita de ello._

Obvio que no podía negarlo, por lo que Bella se sintió terrible mientras miraba aquella foto de ellos dos, es más ahora veía que sus manos estaban unidas sobre la mesa, ambos concentrados totalmente en el otro.

-_Mis padres aún quieren a los herederos, quiere nietos-_ Al escuchar esto, se soltó del agarre de Edward y se fue hacia donde estaba el escritorio de su jefe afirmándose con ambas manos.

-_¿Qué significa eso?-_ los ojos de ella no podían estar más fuera de la cavidad auricular.

-_Como tú fuiste la culpable de que Tanya se marchara, tú debes ser quién la reemplace-_ Automáticamente la boca de Bella se abrió, no podía creer que Él le dijera semejante estupidez.

-_¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no! Lo siento, pero no puedes obligarme a hacer eso, no me casaré ni tendré hijos ahora, lo siento dile a tu padre que se busque a otra. __**(N/A: precisamente eso sería lo que yo diría en caso de emergencia xD)**_

-_Bella, soy el príncipe heredero al trono-_ dijo Edward con arrogancia-_ puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana._

_-Pero no conmigo, Edward Cullen. Yo no vine aquí para estar contigo, yo estoy aquí por trabajo-_ Bella no podía creer que estuvieran discutiendo sobre SU futuro, es que independiente de que su corazón le diga que Edward es para ella, estaba en contra de estar con él de esta manera.

-_Siento informarte que para trabajar necesitas el permiso de la familia real_

_-Renunciaré y me iré de aquí_

_-Para irte necesitas también permiso de la familia real._

_-Llamaré a la delegación-_ terminó de decir ella, lo cual se estaba poniendo nerviosa al no tener escapatoria, ¿Cómo se iría de ahí sin una aprobación de la realeza?

Nuevamente aquella sonrisa de serpiente estaba acabando con la poca compostura y cordura que le quedaba.

-_¡Sabes que no puedes obligarme, Edward! ¡No puedes forzarme a un matrimonio que no quiero tener!_

_-Solamente tu boca dice que no quieres…-_ en un murmullo casi audible habló Edward acercándose rápidamente a donde estaba Bella, levantando su mano para acariciar su rostro.

Ante el contacto Bella cerró los ojos, no quería reaccionar de esa manera pero era lo único que podía hacer, disfrutar de su caricia, la cual extrañaba tanto.

-_… sin embargo todo tu lenguaje corporal dice que si quieres, Bella._

Bella inmediatamente abrió su boca para refutar aquel punto el cual no estaba de acuerdo en absoluto, sin embargo ningún sonido salió ya que Edward impertinentemente la acalló con un beso y obviamente ella supo que estaba perdida; sobre todo cuando él juguetonamente mordió su labio inferior causando que sus rodillas casi cedieran.

El cuerpo de Edward se acercó inmediatamente al de ella, cada movimiento era como un éxtasis para el de Bella. Cada gemido que salía de la boca de ella, hacía que Edward reaccionara besándola más y más. Las manos de él rodearon su cintura lo que automáticamente produjo que Bella se subiera al escritorio y abriera sus piernas para él; las manos de ella fueron a su cuello inmediatamente para tomar su broncíneo pelo lo cual lo acercó más hacia ella, besándolo efusivamente.

-_¡Basta!-_ dijo Edward suspirando, separándose repentinamente de ella-_ Éste lugar no es apropiado para esto, prefiero mi habitación._

Ella se puso de pie arreglándose su uniforme e intentando esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas por la vergüenza que sentía de ella misma Que no la dejara seducir Já basura de pensamiento.

-_Pareces muy seguro de ti mismo, Edward-_ Bella habló con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-_No amor, estoy seguro de ti- _murmuró él con suavidad, nunca ella lo había visto tan expuesto como ahora.

No quería pensar que el tenía razón por miedo a que le leyera no solo su pensamiento, sino que su "lenguaje corporal" ¿De verdad sería capaz de rechazar la oferta de matrimonio por parte de Edward? Ella estaba segura que estaba enamorada con desesperación, independiente de que él no lo quisiera.

-_¿Así que por tu reino eres capaz de casarte con una mujer que no quieres?-_ pregunto ella inmediatamente después de que sus pensamientos fueran bañados en ella y Edward.

-_Estuve preparado una vez y lo estaré de nuevo-_ claramente esa no era la respuesta que ella esperaba.

Edward pensó que si ella supiera lo feliz que estaría de que ella aceptara su propuesta. Y por ninguna razón que tuviera que ver con sus padres o el reino. Aquellas seis infernales semanas que había estado sin ella, había sido incapaz de disfrutar nada, casi el gusto por la vida se le había esfumado; hasta que buscarla había sido una idea genial que se le había ocurrido a su hermano Jasper. Sin embargo ahroa después de unos cuantos minutos de su compañía, su cuerpo había vuelto a se el mismo y a estar más despierto y revitalizado que nunca.

-_Y cuando la mujer es tan hermosa y deseable como tú, no es demasiado sacrificio para mí. Sería capaz de renunciar a todo para estar contigo __**(N/A: awwww *u* si igual tiene algo de corazón xD)**_

¿Sería algún tipo de alucinación? Pensó Bella después de que Edward dijera eso, es que sinceramente en ningún momento él había dicho sus sentimientos, ni a ella ni hacia ella.

-_¿Qué me respondes?-_ preguntó Edward, sin más.

Si el la quería sabía como ocultarlo perfectamente pero si ella no se arriesgaba no sabría como serían los sentimientos, y tenía que averiguarlo.

-_Me prometiste estar conmigo tres días y tres noches. Prometiste que sería el idilio de mi vida y no lo cumpliste. Edward quiero que volvamos a comenzar nuevamente. Así que como estamos en tu país, enséñamelo. Muéstrame todo tu reino. Y cuando los tres días se acaben te daré mi respuesta si me caso o no contigo._

_._

_.._

…

_¡Fin del capi!_

* * *

¡Hola! Bueno este capi me costó demasiado, creo que estuve casi seis horas en terminarlo xD… pero vale la pena si ustedes están contentas =).

Les recuerdo que quedan solo dos capis para terminar *u* siii… queda poco! T.T pero bueno, y el próximo capi es un poquitito corto xD…

Ya un saludo, nos vemos en el próximo capi =) y déjenme su apreciación, recuerden que sus reviews son las baterías que mis manos necesitan para escribir. Siento si no les devolvi los reviews a los que me escribieron, me pondre al dia lo juro =D

Bye!

Nacha Malfoy

PS: dedicado a mi melliza Magdi que la extraño un millón y que espero ansiosa nuestro martes Humo- sturbucks y blah blah! =)

PS2: Y también dedicado a mi vampiro personal que se tomo unas vacaciones y ya lo extraño U.u te adoro!


	14. Nueva oportunidad

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino que de Stephanie Meyer. No los dejo sin antes mencionar que esta historia la adapté de un libro llamado "Tres Días Juntos" de Kate Walker. Disfrútenla ^^

* * *

Tres Días Juntos

**Capitulo 12**

Edward nuevamente tenía otra oportunidad de "tres días" para conquistar nuevamente a Bella y contarle la verdad. Pero ella ahora no necesitaría de las setenta y dos horas completas para tomar una decisión y responderle su propuesta, pero no le hacía mal a nadie hacer esperar a Edward un poco para que supiera lo que de verdad sentía su corazón.

Bella estaba completamente segura de los sentimientos que tenía hacia él, sabía lo que le hacía sentir, lo que Edward producía si estaban en la misma habitación, aquel cosquilleo en el estomago, el nerviosismo previo a verlo y aquel sudor de manos característico. Lo que ella no sabía era lo que él tenía que contarle, y eso era lo único que ponía nervioso a Edward, pensar que cuando supiera toda la verdad, ella saliera corriendo en dirección contraria y él no tuviera la misma suerte de encontrarla de nuevo.

Bella estaba totalmente enamorada de aquel hombre de corbrizos cabellos, él era igual de necesario como el aire que ella necesitaba para vivir. Esas tortuosas semanas las cuales habían estado separados, habían sido terribles por lo cual le demostraron con creces que Edward era totalmente necesario. Y bueno, la conclusión de él no estaba lejos de la de ella.

Cuando Edward aceptó enseñarle su reino, Bella se dio cuenta que ahí era donde pertenecía, y no por los lujos, sino que su corazón también estaba en la gente que vivía ahí, esto era lo que ella quería y lo quería con Edward a su lado.

-_Creo que nunca me cansaré de este lugar-_ profirió ella cuando ambos quedaron solos en la sala después de conocer a su familia constituida por su hermano Jasper con su novia Alice y su primo Emmet con su novia Rosalie.

Edward sonrió sin desviar la mirada de Bella, la sostuvo por un tiempo indefinido. Sinceramente él no había podido quitar su mirada sobre ella en todo el día. No podía creer que ella estuviera con él en su castillo, eso era fuera de lo irreal. Le encantaba escucharla reír, sobre todo cuando conoció a su loca cuñada Alice, la cual no la dejaba en paz hasta que Edward tuvo que hacerle un gesto a Jasper para que los dejaran solos por un tiempo, a ver si se atrevía a contarle su gran y oscuro secreto.

-_¿Sientes ese aroma? Queman incienso para darte la bienvenida-_ Edward se acercó al bar para servirse nuevamente otra copa de aquel espeso vino oscuro, no sabía por donde empezar para contarle.

-_Me encanta el olor, es delicioso como a melocotón-_ sonrió ella mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrarse más en el aroma del ambiente.

Edward silenciosamente y con una rapidez impresionante tomó los labios de ella, Bella inmediatamente unió sus manos detrás de su cuello y profundizo aún más el beso desesperado de él. Sin embargo fue Edward quien detuvo el beso, sabía perfectamente en que terminarían si seguian así, y lo que él quería ahora era contarle todo, no quería cometer ese error dos veces.

-_Bella, tenemos que hablar-_ ¡oh, oh! Mentalmente se regañó Bella, ¿Había hecho algo malo? A lo mejor ella no era lo que él ahora quería.

-_Te escucho-_ intentó ser lo más tranquila posible, como que no le alteraban aquellas tres palabras que para cualquier persona detona un problema inmediatamente.

Edward se sentó a su lado en el largo sillón y se acomodó de tal forma que ambos quedaran cara a cara, quería ver cada reacción de ella cuando se enterara de todo.

-_Tengo que contarte algo, que no sé cómo reaccionarás, pero dejame terminar ¿Bueno? No quiero que reacciones alteradamente-_ Bella quedó impresionada con aquellas palabras, ¿qué era lo que tenía que contar que era tan terrible como para que ella reaccionara así de alterada?

-_¿Tienes un hijo?-_ preguntó ella como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

-_No-_ respondió él sin demostrar incomodidad ni facciones de mentira.

-_¿Estas enamorado de otra mujer?-_ Bella preguntó inmediatamente.

-_No-_ dijo Edward, sus manos frías se apoyaron sobre las tibias de ella y produjeron una corriente eléctrica inmediatamente.

-_Entonces no sé que puede ser peor que eso-_ dijo ella mirando sus ojos un poco confundida, elevó sus hombros en forma de no entender nada a lo que se refería.

-_Es mucho peor que eso, amor-_ Los ojos de Edward dejaron los de ella, sentía vergüenza por su condición. Esperaba que ella no saliera coriendo de la habitación-_ Yo… no soy humano, Bella._

Ella quedó en silencio, no podía negar que había visto que Edward tenía algunas cosas que no eran normales. Una de las noches en que estaban en Alaska, había abierto los ojos y se había dado cuenta que él se vestía con una rapidez impresionante y no normal; pero después de pensarlo tanto tiempo creyó que eran invenciones de ella.

-_Bella ¿Dime qué piensas?-_ dijo él mientras observaba cómo ella se sumía en sus pensamientos y no decía nada. Ella lo miró a los ojos y asintió.

-_Pensaba que … me había dado cuenta de algunas cosas, sigue hablando-_ Edward quedó impresionado con la tranquilidad que le hablaba, ¿Será que ya se había enterado de algunas cosas?

-_Bueno… mi familia ha reinado Inglaterra desde hacia muchos años, y eso ha sido porque…_

_-Dilo-_ exigió ella alentándolo a que dijera lo que verdaderamente era.

-_Soy un… vampiro, bueno mi familia igual-_ Bella quedó anonadada, como si fuera un acto reflejo sacó sus manos de las de él y se puso de pie, se dio vuelta y se dirigió al ventanal más cercano para pensar un poco las palabras que le había dicho.

-_No puedo decir que sabía un poco de esto, Edward-_ él ya había pensado que estaba todo perdido hasta que ella habló, es más las maletas de ella habían sido desespacadas, pero no le costaría nada pedirle a la sirvienta que las guardara de nuevo.

._¿Cómo…?-_ intentó decir Edward impresionado

-_Un día quería probar tu vino y me serví un poco…-_ Bella se volteó para ver el rostro de Edward y este tenía los ojos cerrados-_ bueno y supongo que sabes lo que pasó, sabe a sangre-_ él abrió los ojos y la miró directamente, Bella estaba tranquila, esperaba que no reaccionara después o que le llegara un estado de shock.

-_Claro-_ fue lo único que pudo decirle, ¿Es que no diría nada más que eso? Estaba seguro que Bella saldría corriendo en la dirección contraria y lo único que podía decirle que ¿"claro"? de verdad que se estaba volviendo loco.

-_¿Y?-_ dijo finalmente Bella después de que en un largo momento de silencio Edward no reaccionaba y solo la miraba fijamente como a espera de algo.

-_¿Y qué?-_ respondió Edward con otra pregunta sin entender nada de lo que había pasado.

-_¿Y qué tiene que seas un vampiro? ¿Crees que eso cambiará lo que siento por ti?-_ él quedo perplejo, no entendía cómo ella era tan capaz de estar tan tranquila siendo que sabía que él podía dañarla con solo darle un abrazo más fuerte.

-_Bueno, yo creí que…-_ Edward no pudo seguir hablando porque de un instante a otro como si Bella tuviera una rapidez impresionante llegó justo frente a él y lo interumpió.

-_Te diré algo, Edward y quiero que te quede bien grabado aquí-_ dijo apuntándole su cabeza-_ Yo sé lo que siento por ti y a causa de tus inseguridades y tus estúpidos secretos (que no eran para nada terribles) me fui aquella vez de Alaska. Así que si quieres que comience esto desde el principio, te digo que será mejor que me cuentes todo porque si me alejo de ti de nuevo yo no volveré independiente del dolor que sienta ¿Está claro?_

Edward ni siquiera pudo asentir con su cabeza, adoraba completamente a aquella segura mujer que estaba frente a él, es más, aquellos meses después de que ella se fue de su casa en Alaska fueron los peores y más largos meses de su vida por lo que de verdad era una estupidez las cosas que pensaba que alejarían a Bella de él.

-_Si, creo que me quedó más que claro, amor-_ le dijo aquel vampiro inseguro de si mismo.

Edward terminó de recorrer el tortuoso espacio que los separaba y la abrazó. Fue uno de esos abrazos que se sienten confortables y llenos de energía. Si ella lo dejaba, él haría todos sus sueños realidad, pero estaba seguro que no podría mantenerla junto a él para siempre, él no quería convertirla en vampiro, pero temía que algo le pasara que hiciera que la perdiera para siempre.

Bella le había prometido que estaría tres días más junto a él y Edward haría todo lo posible para que se quedara para siempre junto a él.

-_¿Nos quedaremos los tres días abrazados?-_ preguntó Bella lo que hizo que Edward sonriera un poco por lo gracioso de la situación, cuando ella habló sintió como su aliento golpeó su cuello por lo cual tuvo que controlarse antes de subirla a su habitación.

-_Bueno y ¿Qué quieres hacer? Lo que quieras lo haremos-_ sonrió Edward mirandola esperando a su respuesta-_ Solo dimelo, lo que quieras te lo conseguiré y te lo traeré al palacio, como futura esposa del…_

_-¿Cómo? Sigues con eso de casarme contigo ¿Cierto? Bueno Edward, te quiero y todo pero algo que tenemos que hablar es que aún puedo decirte que no ante eso-_ Edward sonrió y se sentó pero sin antes servirse un poco de espeso vino en una copa.

-_Si, tú puedes decirme que no sobre casarnos_- Edward asintió mientras llenaba su boca de vino y lo tragaba con delicadeza-_ Pero dudo que después del día de hoy quieras decir que no._

Bella frunció el ceño y se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a él y lo miró por unos cuantos segundos.

-_Wow, Edward, creo que tu aprendes demasiado rápido. Primero: lo que te dije hace un momento sobre que seas un vampiro y que lo acepte no tiene nada que ver sobre si me caso o no contigo y segundo: ¿Despues de hoy, te refieres a despues de que conoci tu ambiente y tus palacios? ¿Crees que me quedaría aquí por tu dinero?_

Edward meditó un momento mientras intentaba introducir todas las cosas que tenía en su cabeza dentro de una misma oración y entenderla.

-_Bueno, Bella. Muchas mujeres lo harían o ¿no?-_ respondió finalmente aunque quiso darse con un palo en la cabeza al ver el rostro de la persona que amaba frente a él, sabía que ella explotaría de ira por lo que dijo, pero no pudo evitarlo.

-_Bueno, Edward. Te digo desde ahora que nunca he sido como las "muchas mujeres" que tu conoces, puedo valerme por mi misma ¿Sabes? Y además ¿No es como obvio que si me importara tanto tu dinero, me hubiera llevado lo que me compraste en Alaska?_

Edward nuevamente quedó pensativo, lo que ella le había dicho sobre las cosas que le compro era casi un insulto para él, encontró muy mala clase que no se llevara nada, incluso estuvo enfadado por eso más tiempo de lo que demoró en darse cuenta que la extrañaba.

-_Mandé a pedir que todo eso que compré te lo trajeran para acá, a nuestra habitación-_ dijo él conteniendose de lo que tenía que decir al respecto de su ida de Alaska.

-_¿Ah, Si? Pero te digo que eso no influirá en absoluto en mi desición. Para mi el dinero no importa más que las piedras del suelo en el jardín-_ ella sonrió se cruzó de brazos y se puso de pie para mirar la hermosa vista desde el ventanal de la sala.

Edward continuamente la siguio y se paró al lado de ella mirandola fijamente mientras ella observaba desde su campo visual la mirada de él haciendo como que no le importaba en absoluto.

-_¿Decidiste finalmente qué quieres hacer?-_ preguntó luego de un amplio silencio en la sala. Ella asintió y se volteó para quedar frente a él.

-_Quiero tu cama-_ y le besó el cuello cosa que Edward tuvo que volver a controlarse nuevamente antes de volverse más brusco y no pensar con claridad. Bella al no ver respuesta, tomó la mano de Edward y lo llevó al cuarto de ellos que les había sido asignado al principio y lo llevó a la cama.

-_¿Tengo muchas cosas más que enseñarte y tu quieres que estemos en la cama? Aunque admito que para mi no es problema-_ le susurró Edward en el oido mientras que habilmente le quitaba el vestido.

Comenzaron las caricias mientras Edward fijo su atención en el cabello que Bella llevaba recogido en una coleta. Lo despeinó y comenzó a masajearlo con los dedos produciendo un gemido por parte de ella.

El cuerpo de Bella ya esta sintiendo ese hormigueo producto de las caricias recibidas de Edward, tenía ganas de sentir nuevamente su piel sobre la de ella, había sido muy explicita diceindole que quería ir a la cama, pero ahora la parte de su razón (que la mayoria de las veces estaba primero que su corazón) decia que no se entregara tna facilmente a él, pero sería de muy mal gusto decirle que no ahora que estaban semidesnudos.

Por un momento observó como Edward acariciaba su zona abdominal con sus labios y cuando este se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba, Bella se dio cuenta que sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo, y eso era lo que necesitaba para sentirse confiada. Tomó el rostro de Edward y lo acercó al suyo respondiendole con un abrasador beso que produjo un ambiente especial.

Y finalmente sus sentidos había por primera vez ganado sobre la razón de Bella, y ese fue el ultimo pensamiento del mundo razonal que paso por la cabeza de ella, porque Edward hizo que de un instante a otro quedaran absolutamente desnudos dandole besos en zonas especificas haciendo que ella perdiera la razon totalmente.

-_Yo te voy a cuidar siempre, y estarás a salvo conmigo-_ escuchó decir a Edward en un instante y a Bella nada más le importó por ese cansador día.

.

..

…

¡Fin del capi!

* * *

¡Holap!

Si lo se, me demore un kilo, pero tenía que arreglar muchas cosas y bueno, tenia una vida que resolver xD pero en fin, aquí les tengo el penultimo capi u.u

Siii… solo nos queda uno D: y bueno vere si hago el epilogo o algo que salga de mi cabeza pero no me comprometo a nada.

Millones de gracias por los reviews que no los devolvi pero los lei todos :B

Los adoro… nos vemos en el proximo capi…

Bye!

Nacha

PS: dedicado a todos los que esperaron este capi y a mi vampiro personal que espera a que le diga mis teorias para que me entere que no es humano xD.


	15. Conclusiones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sino que de Stephanie Meyer. No los dejo sin antes mencionar que esta historia la adapté de un libro llamado "Tres Días Juntos" de Kate Walker. Disfrútenla ^^

* * *

Tres Días Juntos

**Capitulo 14**

Edward estaba totalmente cansado de esperar la respuesta de Bella, su paciencia estaba en la cima y eso casi nunca pasaba, siempre lo que quería estaba en el tiempo que él estimara conveniente.

Independiente de que supiera que los tres días junto a Bella aún no se cumplían, es más quedaba aún una noche, pero ya no aguantaba más la intriga del ambiente.

Independiente de que su organismo no durmiera, ya le era molesto estar tumbado al lado de ella, sintiendo su aroma en cada poro de su piel, escuchando los lentos latidos de su corazón y respiración, seriamente se preguntaba a cada segundo si ella se quedaría o se iría del lado de él. Edward sabía lo que pasaría si ella se alejaba nuevamente de su lado, ya que esta vez no podría detenerla ni volver a buscarla. Ya no podía ser tan egoísta, si ella no quería estar a su lado él no podía hacer nada.

A estas alturas parecía demasiado desesperado e histriónico a causa de que no quería perderla de nuevo, porque ahora era todo más complicado que antes. Había que admitir que ella significaba más de lo que creía en la vida de Edward , si se iba él quedaría destruido ya que ella tenía todo su ser en su poder.

Ahora él se había dado cuenta de cuán importante era Bella en su vida, entonces todo se resumía a que él tenía que saber su respuesta y ahora, ya que la espera había sido suficiente.

Bella que estaba ahora sentada sobre su cama leyendo una revista, vió salir a Edward del baño con una seriedad en su rostro poco camuflado ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido ahora? Edward hace unos pocos minutos estaba completamente feliz por haber "ahorrado agua" mientras compartían la ducha ¿Por qué ahora estaba tan serio?

-_Ahora entiendo por qué amas tanto a este país-_ Bella intentó distraerlo de cualquier pensamiento que hiciera que él tuviera su frente tan contraída y su ceño tan fruncido-_ Este lugar es espectacular, esos parques son hermosos._

Bella mientras le decía estas palabras intentó sonreír, pero eso fue imposible ya que cuando él la miró de una manera fría y dura, prefirió no hacer ningún otro comentario, claramente pensaba que Edward tenía un problema de personalidad múltiple.

Edward sin decir nada sólo agarró el cepillo de pelo acercándose por la retaguardia y comenzó a pasarlo suavemente por los rizos achocolatados de ella.

-_¡Qué agradable sensación!-_ suspiró Bella.

Ella automáticamente soltó la revista que leía supuestamente y como acto reflejo dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y por ese momento disfrutó del regaloneo de Edward. Si no lo disfrutaba y él se daba cuenta de su comportamiento, él podría saber lo que causaba en ella con su comportamiento bipolar.

-_Edward, creo que tengo que… ¡Ah!_

Bella soltó aquella exclamación cuando por sorpresa Edward dejó de cepillarle el pelo y la sujetó fuerte de sus brazos mirandola fugazmente frente a frente. Sus ojos estaban un poco oscuros lo que le decía que no se había alimentado correctamente en estos días por lo que se explicaba un poco su brusquedad.

-_¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿Qué haces?-_ los ojos de Bella casi se salen de sus cuencas a causa del susto, sus brazos comenzaban a doler y sabía perfectamente que él podría hacer trizas sus huesos si quería.

-_¿Qué qué sucede? Es que esto esta todo mal-_ exclamó Edward ya poniendose de pie y caminando de un lugar a otro frente a los ojos de su amada Bella.

-_No sé de que me hablas, Edward-_ respondió un poco confundida, sabía bien ella que cuando él se ponía así era porque estaba desesperado por algo o cuando sus planes no salían como quería.

-_Es que esto me desespera, no somos ni uno ni lo otro. Esto no es una aventura ni nada, no tenemos nombre en esto, ni siquiera puedo llamarla relación o algo-_ Edward ahora se apretaba el puente de su nariz su desesperación fue demasiado al hablar, ella ya sabía lo importante que era para él.

-_Entonces ¿Qué quieres tú o que nombre quieres ponernos?-_ Bella estaba confundida pero a la vez no sonaba tan desesperada como él, estaba segura que estos días se había estado cuestionando absolutamente todo, típico de los hombres inseguros.

-_¡Tú sabes lo que quiero, Bella! ¡Quiero que te cases conmigo!-_ Edward seguía paseándose de un lugar a otro, sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

-_Tú quieres de mi entonces que sea tu princesa y más adelante reina de este lugar ¿Cierto?-_ Él asintió con brusquedad mientras se detenía inmediatamente y enfocaba sus ojos sobre los de ella.

Esa podría ser la razón para que ella se quedara a su lado para siempre, él no discutiría en absoluto el tema. Solamente quería que se quedara y que no tuviera ningún motivo por el cual alejarse de su lado, fuera cual fuera el motivo de aquello.

-_Para estar para siempre a tu lado y ser convertida finalmente en tu especie ¿Cierto?-_ ella hablaba tranquilamente para tocar ese tema tan delicado, pero Edward estaba tan fuera de si mismo que hizo caso omiso a lo que decía.

-_Sí ¡Maldición! Lo que tú quieras, no puedo esperar más para tu respuesta. Necesito que me respondas ¡Ahora!-_ Edward volvió con el paseo en la pieza, Bella estaba segura que si seguía haciendo eso, formaría un orificio en el suelo por tanto paseo.

-_Entonces, necesitas ahora mi respuesta…-_ Bella meditaba cómo darle su respuesta a Edward, ella sabía perfectamente lo que quería pero no quería dañar el estado psicológico de él.

Sabía que tenía que contestarle desde el momento que llegó, y sabía perfectamente cual sería su respuesta y esperaba que él estuviera contento con ello y que la respetara completamente.

Sabía que Edward no la amaba y que la quería solamente a su lado porque había arruinado su anterior matrimonio y tenía que casarse si o si.

Pero le costaba decirlo, ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella? Era solamente una pequeña respuesta y no podía decirla, no con tanta presión.

-_Bella…-_ Ella escuchó su tono seco de voz y elevó sus ojos y vió como el rostro de Edward estaba de un color preocupantemente rojo, su advertencia la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Bella recordó inmediatamente un paseo que tuvo con Edward y vio todo esos lujos, ella no quería ser ni vivir así siempre había sido una mujer sencilla y no, en el caso que aceptara ella cambiaría la percepción de sus cosas.

Él había prometido que la cuidaría, asi que esperaba que cumpliera con su promesa.

-_Mi respuesta es…. Sí.-_ una sonrisa dibujó en sus labios, sin embargo algo cambió drásticamente las cosas en aquella habitación.

-_¡No!-_ dijo Edward luego de que Bella le diera su respuesta.

Ella quedó totalmente de una pieza, ¿Qué demonios había sido lo que acababa de oír? No era posible que él haya dicho aquello.

-_¿Edward? ¿Escuchaste bien? He dicho que sí-_ Bella ya se había puesto de pie y se había acercado hasta donde estaba él, pero Edward se había alejado nuevamente. Estaba segura que había él escuchado mal lo que le había dicho.

-_Edward ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Puedes siquiera mirarme? Por favor-_ Bella estaba un poco asustada, los musculos que él tenía tan bien formados, estaban totalmente tensos.

Sin embargo cuando ella se acercó nuevamente para hacer contacto visual, la crudeza de la mirada de Edward la destruyó por completo ¿Es que acaso no quería esa respuesta él?

-_Edward, yo he aceptado tu propuesta de matrimonio, he dicho que sí-_ casi en susurro lo dijo, aunque sabía que la había escuchado, pero Edward seguía rechazando la mirada de Bella a como de lugar.

-_¡Pero yo he dicho que no! Creo que mi opinión y percepción de las cosas ha cambiado completamente, Bella. Todo esto no es lo que yo quiero-_ la voz fría golpeó brutalmente a Bella, que al mínimo intento de aceptar algo que estaba fuera de su mente o ideología, él simplemente después de todo lo que hizo para encontrarla, ahora decía que no era lo que quería en absoluto.

-_No te entiendo, Edward ¿Qué me quieres decir con todo esto?-_ preguntó ella un poco dolida por todo esto ¿Para qué le propone matrimonio si no es lo que quiere? ¿Quién demonios entiende a los hombres?

-_No te quiero decir nada, pero si quieres que te lo aclare, ¡Esto se acabó! Ya no quiero casarme contigo, Bella-_ ¡Ouch! eso había dañado completamente los sentimientos de Bella, ella esperaba a que esto fuera todo una tonta broma pero él no mostraba pista alguna de aquello.

¡Hablaba en serio, demonios! Edward no sabía que estaba diciendo, pero sí, él no se quería casar con ella, por lo menos no de esta manera tan grosera. Todo esto había sido una locura nada más, era demasiado surrealista pensar que podría tener este estilo de vida con Bella. Él no se conformaría con tan poco cuando quería tantas cosas. Él deseaba completamente que Bella sintiera algo por él, y que su respuesta no fuera solo porque sí, sino que supiera totalmente lo que hacía. Ahora cualquier sentimiento hacía el otro había desaparecido completamente, incluyendo la atracción ardiente que tenían el uno del otro. Él no podía hacerle esto a Bella, él no quería exterminar con la vida para transformarla en un vampiro.

Creía que no había nada peor que ser un vampiro, sin embargo todo pensamiento fue nublado por aquella mirada asustada en el rostro de Bella, eso era lo peor que había vivido hasta hoy. Cuando Bella lo miró de aquella manera, literalmente una parte murió dentro de él, independiente de que fuera simbolicamente un muerto viviente, el corazón que no palpitaba en su interior, se sintió como si millones de agujas lo traspasaran simultáneamente, el dolor del veneno correr por las venas cuando se es transformado en vampiro, no es nada comparado con el dolor que sentía ahora.

Ya no quería tenerla a su lado si sus ojos lo miraban de esa manera.

-_¿Edward?-_ Él no podía fijar sus ojos en ella por miedo a que ella supiera verdaderamente lo que causaba en él, que el dolor que ella sentía ahora estaba siendo compartido por ambos. Lo único que ahora podía hacer por ella era dejarla libre lo antes posible para que viviera su vida humana como una persona normal sin preocuparse de no salir al sol ni cosas que él tenía que preocuparse siempre. Y fue por esta razón por la cual no la miró en absoluto.

-_Todo esto es un error, una completa tontería de mi parte. Ya no quiero casarme contigo, Bella. Ahora sé que esto no es lo que quiero-_ ¿Es que estaba loco y se había arrancado de algún manicomnio o que.

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no podía creer que eso haya salido de la boca de él, la persona que más amaba en el mundo. ¿Podría Edward haber dicho algo peor que aquello? Lo dudaba, no existía nada más cruel y doloroso para ella, la había destruido hasta la médula.

Claramente ella no sabía qué decir, que los ratones le habían comido la lengüa esa era una buena excusa para decir y argumentar su silencio. Mientras ella lentamente se iba a sentar a la orilla de la cama ubicada en aquella enorme habitación que pertenecía a él y con una de sus manos descansando en su garganta por el dolor quemante que sintió al escuchar esas palabras, Edward llamaba por telefono.

-_Está todo listo. Te puedes marchar esta noche, mientras antes mucho mejor para mí-_ A Bella se le encogió el estómago.

-_¡¿Esta noche?-_ un pequeño mareo sintió al escuchar aquello, por lo que ella lo dijo en voz alta para convencerse de que era todo verdad.

Aún no podía digerir que esto estaba sucediendo de verdad. Hace algunos pocos instantes había estado con Edward sobre la cama imaginando su vida en el futuro junto a él, sin embargo todo había cambiado ahora.

-_Exactamente ahora hay alguien arreglando tus cosas. En la tarde un coche vendrá a buscarte y te llevará al aeropuerto donde tu avión estará esperando para que vuelvas a tu vida normal-_ Edward apoyado sobre una cómoda la miraba intermitentemente haciendo que ella fuera más incapaz de moverse.

-_¿Vida normal? Es por eso que no quieres tenerme a tu lado ¿cierto?-_ Ahora ella estaba entendiendo todo, ahora sabía lo que Edward estaba haciendo, estaba alejándola porque no quería que ella fuera como él.

-_No sé de qué me hablas-_ Edward se fue directo a la ventana para ver los parques del gran castillo, ¡Demonios! Ella ahora sabía por qué hacía esto.

_-¡Dime que no es cierto! Intenta mentirme, Edward pero mirándome a los ojos-_ Bella llegó rápidammente a su lado y con una fuerza excepcional lo volteó para que lo mirara.

_-NO TE QUIERO CONMIGO, Bella Swan ¿Feliz?-_ sus ojos estaban oscuros y Bella supo que estaba diciendo la verdad, sus ojos la miraban fijamente con un poco de dolor, pero lo que ella haría sería salir dignamente de aquella gran mansión sin mirar nunca más atrás.

-_Supongo que esto es una despedida ¿No es así?-_ Bella sentía la ira calentar cada vena de su cuerpo por si sola.

¿Qué otra cosa podría decir? Su yo interno le gritaba eufóricamente que luchara contra él, que dijera algo más, pero por un momento pensó que sería inútil por lo que ni siquiera lo intentó nuevamente.

-_Exacto, Adiós y que tengas buen viaje y una buena vida-_ Sus ojos no demostraban absolutamente nada ahora, igual que su voz. A lo mejor la miraba a escondidas, pero ella sabía perfectamente que no estaba interesado en el dolor que sentía ella ahora.

Edward no podía soportar más la presencia de Bella en la misma habitación, quería que se marchara lo antes posible, ya no podría resistir si protestaba nuevamente.

-_Adiós, Edward-_ Al decir esto él le tendió la mano, pero ella bien sabía que si llegaba a tocar su piel nuevamente se vendría abajo totalmente, no quería sentir nuevamente esa corriente eléctrica ya que provocaría que cayera de rodilla ante sus pies, y prefería salir con dignidad del lugar, independiente de que sabía que lloraría todo el camino a casa.

Ante este acto de desprecio por parte de Bella, Edward sonrió duramente y se volteó dándole la espalda, ella no sabía que hacer pero fue salvada por uno de los sirvientes que tocó la puerta. Ante esto imponente Edward fue a abrir la puerta, su pregunta fue rápida y cortante totalmente. Ante esto él asintió y se volteó a donde estaba Bella.

-_El auto que te llevará al aeropuerto te espera ahora-_ Edward ante estó volteó sobre sus talones y se fue caminando por el pasillo antes de que ella siquiera pudiera decir otra cosa, desapareciendo entre algunos de los enormes pasadisos desconocidos de ee enorme castillo.

Bella sin nada más que hacer camino por el vestibulo hasta llegar a las enormes escaleras, ahí se dio cuenta que las indicaciones de Edward se habían cumplido a la perfección: El auto que manejaba Peter esperaba con sus maletas ya dentro para llevarla al aeropuerto.

El viaje camino al aeropuerto de por si fue tedioso y una completa tortura, los minutos se habían hecho horas y junto con ello el enorme dolor que él dejo en su corazón hizo que todo el camino estuviera sentada en una posición anormal para intentar calmar aquel malestar que sabía que no se iría con nada del mundo. Las traicioneras lágrimas la amenazaban con salir, pero ella negó rotundamente aquella actividad y prometió a si misma no llorar.

Sabía perfectamente cuales palabras que ella había dicho habían cambiado la forma de parecer de Edward. Cuando le dijo que ella se convertiría en su especie ¿A qué le temía tanto Edward? Bueno en estos momentos claramente no era bueno preguntarse por ello ya que ahora y desde hoy, él sería parte de un pasado, nada más.

Al llegar al aeropuerto uno de los sirvientes del palacio la acompañó exclusivamente hacia donde esperaba su avión, que no era nada más ni nada menos que un yet privado de Edward que lo tenía a su servicio para que la devolviera a donde vivía su padre Charlie. Obviamente Bella no tuvo que pasar por ningún tipo de formalidad común en los viajes al extranjero, solo subir al avión. Por lo pronto estaba segura que Edward había movido cielo, mar y tierra para que ella se fuera lo antes posible de su lado y eso era lo que estaba sucediendo en ese preciso instante.

Subió al avión y se sentó en el asiento que le correspondia, sus sentimientos no eran más que un millón de maldiciones hacia ella, nunca creyó que esto le podía pasar y menos de esta manera. Se sintió peor cuando sintió que el motor del avión comenzó a rugir, en ese momento su corazón se apretó.

Volvería nuevamente al lado de su padre, el ser que quería más en el mundo, su vida sería totalmente igual al de todos los demás, trabajando en hotelería como quería con un sueldo que le daba para vivir y junto con ello recordar viejos tiempos junto a su padre, pero ¿De qué servía todo eso? Si su amor verdadero estaria a un monton de millas de distancia y enterada de que a parte su amor no era correspondido.

Mientras pensaba sintió unas ganas tremendas de tocar algo que fuera de Edward y desesperada abrió su bolso de mano que no tenía nada fuera de lo común, hasta que recordó que en su billetera guardaba aquella carta que él le había escrito el último día en Alaska antes de que ella se enterara de su tipo de comportamiento con las mujeres y se fuera nuevamente a vivir con su padre. Esa carta era lo único que tenía de recuerdo de él y aunque sabía que el contenido sería doloroso para su corazón no pudo evitar leerlo nuecamente, eso sería antes de quemarla.

Bella abrió la carta después de más de tres meses desde que la había abierto aquel fatídico día.

-_Querida Bella…_

Apenas sí pudo leer el comienzo ya que las lágrimas no demoraron más para salir y caer por sus mejillas. Comenzó a apretar el papel con las manos como si eso hiciera que él volviera a su lado, como si ese acto solucionara totalmente sus problemas, pero gracias a esto se dio cuenta que había algo dentro del sobre que nunca había visto antes. Otra hoja más pequeña estaba adherida a la hoja que había leído aquella vez. Era una continuación de la misma nota.

"_Ponte aquel vestido azul que te compré para salir en esta ocasión y celebraremos nuestra última cena de esta relación de tres días que tu nunca olvidarás._

_Un beso.- Edward"_

Eso era lo último que estaba escrito en la primera hoja (que se leía como el final de la carta, sin emargo esto no era así. Donde creyó que había terminado no era el final en absoluto y lo que leyó en ese momento produjo que todo diera un vuelco rotundo en su vida y produjo que su corazón sintiera un poco de esperanza por todo esto:

"_Sin embargo antes de que esta cena para dar el termino de nuestros tres días juntos acabe, quiero pedirte Bella que pienses algo. Estos tres día junto a ti han sido muy especiales para mí, tanto así que no podría imaginar mi vida sin ti. Sé que te he escondido cosas que en algún momento sabrás y te asustarán, pero me gustaría que tú consideraras esta hermosa aventura de tres días, en algo permanente hasta que nuestras vidas acaben._

_Te ama,_

_Edward Cullen"_

«Te ama, Edward» Bella inmediatamente recordó aquellos momentos en que comenzó a conocer a Edward en la misma casa y comenzó a comprender todo desde otra perspectiva muy distinta a la de antes. Su inseguridad se opacó completamente y ahora entendía totalmente el comportamiento que Edward habia tenido.

Inmediatamente se le vino a la mente la vacía mirada que éste tenía al momento de aclarar y hablar con ella las cosas y comenzó todo a brillar en vez de existir oscuridad.

-_¡Detengase, espere por favor!-_ alcanzó a gritar Bella antes de que el avión comenzara a moverse, sin embargo el piloto no podía oirla y ella con su poca destreza manual a causa de su nerviosismo no podía zafarse del cinturón de seguridad.

Nada de esto le importo, de un momento a otro, pudo ponerse de pie y corrió a toda velocidad que pudo y con una destreza impresionante a la cabina para detener el vuelo de aque endemoniado avión.

Edward paralelamente al terminar su recorrido innecesario por el castillo completo, llegó a su verdadera habitación dando un portazo dejándose caer sobre la cama mirando el techo como si su vida dependiera de ello. La luz no era necesaria, ya había oscurecido y lo que menos necesitaba era luz, su luz se había ido y todo por culpa de él.

Estaba seguro que terminaría acostumbrandose al dolor y vacío que sentía su corazón, todo lo que había hecho ahora era por ella, no quería quitarle su libertad para hacer su vida en vez de estar con él, un vampiro que nunca envejecería. Su dolor sanaría pero con el tiempo, y él harto tiempo que tenía para solucionar aquello.

Ahora Edward no sabía cómo demonios podría vivir otro día sin ella, cuando ella dejó su casa de Alaska se puso como histérico buscandola por algún lugar del mundo, y la encontró, pero ahora no había vuelta atrás, él la había dañado como para que no volviera nunca más a su lado.

Bella sabía su secreto, pero estaba seguro que ella no le contaría a nadie sobre su legado familiar. Después de que ella se fuera fue a cabalgar un momento para que el cansancio lo calmara un momento, pero no había funcionado. Estaba seguro que si pudiera dormir en este momento el no hubiera podido pegar ojo alguno. El fornido cuerpo de Edward no estaba para nada cansado y su mente se negaba completamente a dejar de pensar en Bella, pero ¿Qué demonios había provocado en él? Claramente había producido estragos con su mentalidad.

Sus manos se pasaron histéricamente por su cara pero al hacer eso, oyó pasos dentro de su habitación por lo que se sentó inmediatamente mirando desde dónde venía ese sonido tan molesto.

-_¿Quién está ahí? Saben bien que pedi que no me molestaran-_ la voz ronca de Edward sonó en eco dentro de su habitación, al no haber respuesta prendió la lámpara de noche que descansaba sobre su mesita al lado de la cama y observó a quién era el intruso o ente caso "la" intrusa que había entrado.

-_¿Quién demonios eres tú?-_ preguntó Edward al ver a una mujer que estaba parada entre la cama y la pared al lado de la puerta. No veía muy bien ya que una túnica la cubría completamente.

Aquella túnica era la característica que usaban las mujeres que iban a servir a los principes cuando ellos querían, pero él nunca había tenido la necesidad de pedir a una. Aquella mujer era alta y delgada, era todo lo que podía saber de ella ahora. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por un velo color azul por lo que no veía bien su rostro.

-_¿Qué haces aquí?-_ preguntó ya que no entendía quién la había mandado, si había sido broma de Emmet estaba seguro que lo mataría al momento de verlo frente a él.

-_Pensé que se podría sentir solo, Alteza-_ susurró una suave voz que le era familiar pero no podía recordar bien dónde, ya que era un poco ronca y obviamente opacada por la tela que llevaba en su rostro.

-_¿Yo solo? Sí, estoy solo, pero no por eso tendrás la oportunidad que quieres conmigo-_ No estaba para soportar bromas ni nada por el estilo así que esperaba que se fuera rápidamente de su habitación.

Pero eso no sucedió, aquella hermosa figura femenina caminó en su dirección y se sentó frente a él en su cama.

Él al observar contrariado la acción de aquella chica, cuando la vió le recordó directamente a Bella.

-_¡No!-_ fue la única palabra que pudo salir de su boca para poder detener aquellos hermosos recuerdos de ella-_ Mira no quiero comportarme más como un puerco nunca más, pero ¿Te importaría dejarme solo? Acabo de perder a la mujer que amo, y no existirá mujer alguna que llene ese vació que me quedó._

Bajo la túnica que Edward estaba viendo, estaba Bella sintiendo cómo su corazón se encogía de gozo, no por el dolor que sentía Edward, sino que por haber escuchado que ella era el amor de su vida. Si ella en algún momento necesitaba una declaración de amor por parte de Edward para calmar sus inseguridades ahí estaba ella, eso que había dicho era la prueba suficiente para terminar con tanto misterio.

Una de las manos de Bella se posaron sobre una de Edward que descansaba a un lado mientras con la otra él apretaba el puente de su nariz con completo síntoma de estrés. Bella se acercó más a él y Edward a través del tul pudo ver aquellos achocolatados ojos que tanto había extrañado en esa tarde.

-_¿Quién e…?-_ Edward no pudo terminar la frase ya que Bella ya se había depojado de su disfraz.

-_¡Edward! ¿No lo has adivinado?-_ Bella estaba sonriendo y Edward la miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos como si lo que estuviera sucediendo fuera solo un sueño.

_-Bella…-_ su nombre casi lo susurró por miedo a que despareciera-_ ¡Estas de vuelta!_

Ella sonrió lo que produjo que sus mejillas se sonrojasen un poco, ¿Quién diría que hace algunos pocos minutos ella estaba llorando arriba del avión?

-_No podía dejarte, Edward-_ dijo de forma sencilla y tranquila-_ mi corazón está aquí, contigo para siempre hasta que nuestras vidas acaben._

Y esta vez no existió momento de duda sobre lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

-_¡P-pero.. yo no quiero este estilo de vida para ti, Bella! Yo quiero que tu vivas como una persona normal, que encuentres un humano que te haga feliz, no como yo que lo único que haré será convertirte en un mounstuo-_ Bella sabía qué exactamente responder a ello, lo amaba y eso era lo que importaba ahora.

-_Edward, tú tienes que tener en cuenta lo que YO quiero para mí, y yo lo que quiero es estar al lado tuyo para siempre, lo de mi transformación se verá después, ahora no quiero tomar desiciones dificiles, solodisfrutar a tu lado, amor._

Ante esto Edward automáticament abrió sus brazos para recibir a Bella, y ella llegó sin pensarlo dos veces, sintiendo que ese era el lugar que ella tenía que ocupar, encajaban perfectamente como dos piezas de rompecabezas.

-_Pero ¿Cómo es posible que volvieras? Les dije precisamente que te dejaran en tu casa-_ Edward después de unos minutos de estar abrazados la alejó unos centimetros y extrañado habló, aún no podía creer que sus sirvientes lo hayan desobedecido.

Ante tal pregunta Bella sonrió burlonamente por el gran poder de convencimiento que ella tenía ante las personas. Sin embargo creía ella que la futura esposa del principe de Inglaterra le dio la orden de volver, ellos lo hicieron de inmediato.

-_Sobre eso, obviamente obedecerían, si la futura esposa del príncipe Edward les decía que volvieran-_ Los ojos de Bella eran totalmente honestos, no había ninguna duda de que lo que decía era verdad.

-_¿Futura esposa…? ¿Esto es de verdad lo que tú quieres ser? Independiente de todo lo que significa, es decir, no podrás ver a tu padre ni a tus amigos-_ Él seguía teniendo una pizca de duda, él no podía hacer eso con ella, él quería que ella viviera normalmente.

-_Si tu quieres que sea tu esposa obvio que sí, pero no te preocupes de lo otro, sabré manejarlo cuando llegue el momento para enfrentarlo, no te adelantes a los hechos-_ Bella habló tranquilamente mientras sus manos se apoyaban en ambas mejillas de Edward para evitar que él corriera la cara.

-_Amor, no hay nada que desee más que seas mi esposa. Desde que te ví el primer día en el aeropuerto, no he querido nada más en mi vida que tú-_ En ese momento Edward se acercó a Bella para besarla como había querido hacerlo desde que supo que ella era la mujer disfrazada.

Pero ella evitó el beso y tranquilamente le dijo:

-_Pero tú te ibas a casar con otra mujer antes de que yo llegara a tu vida…-_ el ceño de ella se frunció, no podía ser que lo que ella estaba pensando haya sido precisamente lo que había ocurrido.

-_No, yo no podía casarme con otra mujer, hablé con mis padres y le dije que el matrimonio que se había planeado para mí y para Tanya no daría resultado, tú eres la única con la que me casaría. Luego hablé con ella y le dije que se merecía algo mucho mejor que yo._

Bella quedó literalmente de una pieza, ella no sabía que eso había hecho Edward ¿De verdad que la amaba tanto?

-_¿Eso hablaste con ellos cuando yo me marché de Alaska?-_ la distancia entre ellos seguía siendo la misma, ella con sus manos en sus mejillas y él imponentemente con ambas manos en las caderas de ellas, conversando todo mirandose fijamente a los ojos.

-_Bella, yo sabía que iba a encontrarte, tenía todo el material para buscarte hasta yo mismo-_ una sonrisa se dibujó sobre los labios de él.

-_Wow, nunca creí que eso sucedería, yo incluso leí tu carta y pensé que la había leído completa y me di cuenta que la otra hoja estaba cuando ya estaba arriba del avión-_ Edward sonrió aún más recordando cuando había estado escribiendo esa carta, su corazón dio un vuelco rotundo cuando recordó lo que le había escrito.

-_En ese momento yo ya había hablado con mis padres sobre el matrimonio. En ese momento pedirte matrimonio y celebrar tu cumpleaños era los únicos dos pasos que nos faltaban para cumplir. Por eso quería que usaras ese vestido, incluso iba a sacarte a un lugar hermoso en Alaska y…_

Edward se separó de ella y tiernamente tomó una de las manos de Bella que estaba sobre su mejilla. Ella se asustó por un momento cuando él se separó, no se esperaba lo que iba a hacer.

_-… e iba a ponerme de rodillas ante ti…-_ con sus ojos fijos en los de ella, apoyó su rodilla en la alfombra-_ y te iba a decir esto: Bella, amor mío, me harías la persona más feliz de este planeta si aceptaras casarte conmigo y vivir juntos para siempre._

Bella estaba que lloraba, pero esta vez de felicidad. Estaba esperando a que ese momento llegara a su vida y estaba aún más feliz de que fuera Edward quién se lo haya pedido de esa manera tan simbólica.

-_¡Oh, Edward! Por supuesto que si quiero-_ Y mientras ella respondía, él de su bolsillo sacaba un hermoso anillo que encajó perfectamente en su dedo anular.

El ceño de Bella quedó un poco extrañado al ver que Edward sacaba aquel anillo de su bolsillo ¿Cómo sabía? Él vio la duda en Bella y sonrió.

-_Desde que lo compré lo llevo conmigo, era lo que me recordaba a ti siempre-_ Bella sonrió nuevamente y asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba aquella hermosa pieza en su mano.

El beso que a continuación le dio Edward fue largo y apasionado. Tan intenso que a ambos los dejó sin respiración, tanta actividad en un día los tenía un poco agotados.

Bella miró fijamente los ojos de Edward y supo que todo eto era verdad y que su futuro estaba escrito junto a él para siempre y que no volvería a sentirse sola jamás.

Edward la tomó en brazos y la tendió en la enorme cama que descansaba en su habitación. Se acostó junto a ella y comenzó a lentamente desnudarla mientras iba besandola en lugares específicos.

-_¿Edward? Si mi cumpleaos era una ocasión especial ¿Qué plan tenías en mente para cumplir con ese día?_

Edward sonrió y con una de su mano acarició tiernamente los rizos achocolatados de Bella y lentamente pasó su helada piel sobre su rostro acariciándola en el camino.

-_¿No adivinas lo que hubieramos hecho?-_ Edward hizo una pausa, esperando a que ella negara con la cabeza, sabía que no se imaginaba lo que él hubiera hecho.

-_En tu cumpleaños, amor, ibamos a celebrar nuestra boda-_ La sonrisa que dibujó Bella sobre sus carnosos labios lo dijo todo, todo se explicaba para Edward. No podía estar más feliz por aquella desición. Ella no quería ninguna otra cosa más importante en el mundo, Edward de verdad que sabía que cosas le gustaban a ella.

-_Perfecto-_ fue lo único que pudo suspirar y decir Bella al mismo tiempo. Encontraba que todo esto era totalmente perfecto, sabía que llegaría el momento de que ella también se transformara en vampiro.

Ya sabía lo que pensaba Edward de eso, hablarían aquello más tarde. Pero sabía que él muy en el fondo también le gutaba la idea de su transformación, asi que pacientemente esperaría aquella oportunidad.

Edward la besó apasionadamente y Bella con esto se entregó totalmente al placer y a la pasión que para ellos, duraría para toda sus vidas, eternamente.

-.¡Fin!.-

* * *

Ufff… ¡Al fin! La terminé!

bueno obviamente con la ayuda del libro =) Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia, que dejaron un review o que anonimamente leyeron.

De verdad gracias a todos, gracia a ustedes no me siento una escritora frustrada xDD… Espero que la demora haya valido la pena ya que salió muyyyyyy largo este capitulo, tenía que cerrar todos los temas que habían quedado abiertos :B

Bueno un abrazo cariñoso a todos ustedes y espero que este final les haya gustado, no quise indagar más en el tema de la transformación de Bella ya que no era tan interesante para el final de la historia.

Los adoroo!

Nacha Malfoy =)


End file.
